to avatar of the omaticyas
by Tsyal49
Summary: This book was translated with a software of translation, unquestionable words are alas untranslatable.   Cordially  The other translated pages will follow quickly  Cordially
1. Note of the author

Important, note of the author

This text was translated from French into English by a software of translation. The result is certainly not as good as if it had been carried out by a translator. Certain words or expressions are not translatable or I did not find English correspondences. 


	2. End of the great sorrow

This book was translated with a software of translation, unquestionable words are alas untranslatable. Cordially The other translated pages will follow quickly Cordially

End of the great sorrow Chapter I

Synopsis of the film Misadventure in its version of December 2009 The action proceeds into 2154 on Pandora, one of the moons of a gas giant planet, in the system Alpha Centauri. There the exo the moon, covered with a luxuriant jungle, is the theater of the shock between the human ones come to exploit an ore rare and likely to solve the energy crisis on Earth, and the population indigenous, Na' screw. They live in perfect osmosis with their environment and try to be defended vis-a-vis the militarized invasion. A program is created by the land ones, the Avatar program which will enable them to control bodies Na' VI clones associated with human genes, in order to fit in the population and to try to negotiate. The clan "Omaticaya" is installed in a gigantic tree-house. He is located on one of the principal layers of this ore called Unobtainium. The central figure of the history is Jake Sully, a paraplegic navy which, via its misadventure, will have to choose its camp with for stake the destiny of planet.  
>Mo' At, the shaman of the clan looked with terror this large white bird carrying dead .le belly charged with explosive, intended to bombard the tree of the hearts. The howls of the engines of helicopters and the shuttle covered the noise of the weapons. On the ground Na' VI are impotent against the arsenal of the men and the combat robots. They are obliged to fold up itself in the forest. Many bodies lie on the ground, Jake receive a message of Neytiri, its Ikran died and it is surrounded soldiers. Na' VI are in rout. The men of Quaritch invade the jungle. In an act to hope, it prepares to make face, in spite of the calls of Jake enjoignant to him to run away itself. Jake starts to believe that all is lost, it is alone, more nobody does not answer his calls to try to take again the offensive.<br>Neytiri shouted in its radio - Eywa heard you Tens of Ikrans emerge from the mountains and charging the flying machines while, with ground, of the hordes of Marteaureau attack the men of the Company decimating their rows, Neytiri strips with anger its arrows on the enemy ones in escapes.  
>The heavy fire which prevents it from approaching the Valkiri shuttle stops, Jake launches Toruk to its attack, jumps on the fuselage, takes the pin out grenades and the lances in one of the engines of the shuttle.<br>The deflagration destroys the engine and the wing of the shuttle which is crushed while exploding. Jake launches out then to the attack of the last flying machine. Upright on the fuselage, it takes the pin out its last grenades, but in a brutal operation, Jake is unbalanced and catches up with a missile. This one is detached and remains to him in the hand. Quaritch, by a trap door draws to him above. Jake launches the missile in the rotor which explodes. The apparatus is very damaged and plunges towards the ground. Jake launches out in the vacuum, its fall is deadened by large sheets. Quaritch has just time to jump of the "dragon" and lands brutally on the ground in its combat robot. It with discovered the mobile unit from where Jake controls its misadventure. Neytiri overlapping Thanator arrives at the same moment, it starts an unequal combat against him, its mounting is killed, Jake arrives on the spot, continues the combat. Quaritch, in spite of its robot does not manage to take the advantage, it crashes to pieces the windows of the mobile unit and the toxic air of Pandora makes its work. Jake is in bad posture, it loses some second consciousness, which gives again the advantage with Quaritch. It seizes Jake by its Kxetse, decided to cut the throat to him. Neytiri, blocked under the corpse of Thanator, it is finally able to be released and by a shooting well adjusted keep silent Quaritch. It carries help in Jake in extremism, it had not succeeded in taking the mask of help and suffocated. The combat is finished, the tree of the hearts, high place of belief of Omaticaya is saved, but at which price. Later, Jake, in thanks of its engagement towards Na' VI and Omaticaya. With the assistance of Eywa, Mo' At and the clan, his spirit will leave his terrestrial body for that of its misadventure, and that forever.

The engine and clashes of arms had been keep silent. This plan, so carefully prepared by Quaritch and Parker to expel Omaticaya of their ground had collapsed like an house of cards. The people Na' VI in spite of their technological inferiority had pushed back the attacker. The scents of powder and machines on fire spread in the atmosphere an unbreathable odor. The ground of the forest was strewn with remains and of mutilated corpses, the last still valid mercenaries folded up in direction the mine. The tree of the hearts and the ground of Omaticayas were saved, but at which price. Omaticayas and the people Na' VI had gained this battle. Number of them lay on the ground. The mobile unit in sorry state, was broken by Quaritch, it was not tighter, but the equipment still functioned. The only solution for Jake was to turn over in the box with its gas mask. Income in its Misadventure, Jake and Neytiri to set out again in the search of Na' VI still valid. There remained still a thing to be made, to make sure that Parker could not start again a counter-attack. In an underwood, they crossed a troop of made up of Omaticayas and hunters of the other clans. In spite of their state of exhaustion, they were ready to take again the combat if that proved to be necessary. Jake was anxious, which could it make if Parker still had of the possibility of counteracting. How much remained valid mercenaries? It was to have the heart Net of it. All gathered behind Jake and Neytiri. Great cries drew their attentions. With far, two hunters agitated their arms, they made them sign come, Jake left while running. Behind a thicket he discovered the body of Tsu' Tey surrounded by warriors Na' VI, he was sifted balls and the kidneys broken following his vertiginous fall. Its breathing was jerked and it trembled of all its members, Jake, was put to me at knees at its sides. Tsu' Tey caught the arm to him, the pain deformed its face.  
>it are people saved?<br>- Yes Tsu' Tey.  
>- Jakesully, it is an great honor to have fought at your sides, but now I cannot lead the clan any more. Will be with you to do it and like the tradition of the clan wants it, I want that it is you my last shade, that you to put an end to my life.<br>I cannot become the chief in your place…  
>He could not finish his sentence, Tsu' Tey had seized the arm of Jake and to plant its glance in his, he saw in his glance that its decision was made and nothing would make it change opinion. Jack in Omaticayas was to respect the habit of its clan and the last will of its chief. Gently, Jake left its dagger, closed the eyes and introduced it into the heart of Tsu' Tey while reciting a prayer, then it closes the eyelids to him. The hunters lowered the eyes, even the forest seemed to make silence in front of the sadness of the act that Jake had had to make. Neytiri in tear let escape a long cry of pain. All remained a few minutes silencer and Jake required that hunters remain at the side of the skin of Tsu' Tey in order to take care that no animal seizes some. It was to finish some with those which come from the sky.<br>Without a word, point of its arc, Jake showed the way of the mine, and the troop silently put itself moving. They went lengthily, little before the entry of the mine, in the path was held one, man, a powerful automatic weapon in the hand. He was wounded, his thigh and its face was full with blood. Jake apostrophized it - throws your weapon soldier, that is not used more for nothing.  
>Behind, the hunters had bandaged their arcs - to find me nailed with a tree!<br>The soldier howled.  
>Jake was turned over and beckoned with the hunter to lower the weapons.<br>Addressing itself to the soldier of a calm voice.  
>- That is enough, it there already had too many deaths, coward your weapon and finds hold them, nobody will not seek to kill you.<br>The man obviously with end of force released his weapon and fall to knees, Jake gave a short Na order' VI and one Omaticayas took some care to him and gave him water and fruits. Jake approached the mercenary.  
>they are perhaps more human than you.<br>They reached the entry of the mine in the middle of the night, preferring to make profitable the darkness to rest, everyone slept a few hours. Seul Jake remained to wake up. The face of Tsu' Tey and its last words haunted it.  
>The day rose, the forest exhaled a nauseous odor, a mixture of burned flesh and corpse in a state of decomposition. Jake was presented only in front of the entry of the complex, it ordered in Parker to be shown. Parker Selfridge at the top of a tower then tried to speak. Jake cut it brutally.<br>have you 48 H to leave with your deaths and wounded, during this time no evil will be made to you, you will be able to go to seek yours, your men will not have to carry any weapon. The people Na' VI will viellera with your safety.  
>Parker looked at it ironically - and you hope to do what? To attack this fortress with your knife?<br>Jake was turned over and made a sign, hundreds of Na' VI which had joined in the night the group left the forest and gathered behind him.  
>- No negotiation! You are not on your premise, estimate you happy to be still in life, time passes quickly. The doors mine to finish it by opened.<br>With the sight of all Na'vis' screw to mass in front of the doors of the complex. Parker included/understood that it did not have any more manpower necessary to try anything, the scientists and the personnel of the mine had pressed it to quickly yield to the requirements winners. Without violence, Omaticayas took the control of the center, leaving those which come from the sky to recover their deaths and wounded. Jake and Neytiri silently looked at leaving the last shuttle bringing back the land ones towards their failing planet. Behind them, Misadventures, as well as the few land ones authorized to remain on Pandora gathered in silence.  
>The calm reign in the mine. Machines, stopped in their races with the destruction, trônaient like hideous totems. The day declined, of Ikran disputed the reliefs of abandoned meals let us not have we anything any more to make here . Of a short sign of head, Jake gave the signal of the departure, Omaticayas left the mine. The hearts were tightened in front of the spectacle of the body strewing the ground with the forest. They turned over to seek the body of Tsu' Tey taken care by several hunters and manufactured a stretcher - What a waste!<br>Jake remembering the words of Neytiri at the time of their first meeting.  
>- This is sad, only sad… and useless Jake released this sentence involuntarily aloud.<br>Neytiri looked at it, all the time to pass to teach the way to him of living Na' VI and of all that comprised. The life with Omatyicta had impregnated Jake more deeply than it could not imagine it. It became really Na' VI member of the clan of Entrer la traduction. The night fell into the forest, the bioluminescent plants started to distill their light pale green, making the scenes of the engagements even more hideous. All the clan walked the closed face. They arrived at the clearing, of many Na' VI carried the bodies of the their brothers and sisters. Mo' At, the shaman of the clan, mother of Neytiri, awaited close to the tree of the hearts the serious face. With the foot of the tree the body of Etukan lay; father of Neytiri. Gently, the hunters deposited the body of Tsu' Tey close to this one. Neytiri pushed a long cry of pain and let burst its sorrow. The clan of Entrer la traduction gathered around the tree of the hearts and the skins of the hunters and their chief died in the combat. The clan sang a song in homage to the late ones. A heavy atmosphere reigned choking the least word. In the underwoods, the last gleams of fires grew blurred, the torches burned by places projecting of the lugubrious shades on the rock color of rust. The cries of a thanator resounded in the night, the raucous sound of its cry was reflected against the mountainsides. Jake looked at all these bodies, the women shouted their sorrow. He, former soldier, accustomed to côtoyer death and the pain felt wounded in its pulpit and its heart, it made a thing which had not occurred since years, in front of this spectacle of desolation… it gently put themselves to cry.  
>Mo' At saw the sorrow of Jake, it approached him and made a gesture which surprised many people, gently, it took it in its arms and the head posed to him on its shoulder and murmured to him.<p>

- even the strongest chiefs have the right to cry.  
>Several Na' VI rose and surrounded Jake and Mo' At uniting with their sorrows. The tension of its last hours had tested Jake hard, even if Tsu' Tey had been shown sometimes hard with him, it tested for him a deep respect. The death of this last recalled him that it had lost too many people with whom it held. The passage of its spirit towards its misadventure had not been done without consequence, it had not made that to join it, something had opened in him. The first funeral prayers and songs started to go up, begun again by the clan. Mo' At was ploughed up beside her husband, embanked by a wood glare. Etukan, the chief of Omaticayas had died without fighting. Neytiri approached hisher mother and the body of her father and tested entonner a prayer, but it was above its forces, it could not that to launch a long lugubrious cry towards the sky under the glance demolishes of Jake. Omaticayas started to request, their braids connected to the roots of the tree of the hearts. A pale green light rose roots towards the tree of the hearts. Even if its knowledge of the language Na' VI did not enable him to include/understand all the words of this prayer, it perceived the gasoline of it. Gently Jake taken its braid and made the tshaylu with long luminous fibers the tree of the hearts by closing the eyes, by this gesture, it wanted to join the prayers in its natural language.  
>A white flash crossed the brain of Jake, an intense pain traversed its body.<br>The strong voices of Etukan and Tsu' Tey resounded in its head:  
>- it is with you maintaining to guide the people The face of Tsu' Tey appeared nimbus of a strange gleam to him - my brother, you have the courage and the force of the Omaticaya big bosses, accomplished my last will, guides the people.<br>Jake fell inanimate to the shift. When it returned to him, the sun was already high in the sky, lengthened on a thick foam carpet, Neytiri, with knees at side, looked it while smiling to him, Mo' At upright had the serious glance. Its head made him awfully badly, all around the tree Omaticayas always present remained quiet. They had taken care it all during the night. Jake tried to be raised, Neytiri gently posed the hand to him on the body, invited it to remain wide, it made him drink a little water. Mo' At approached Jake and was put at knee - What you have fact is very dangerous, one never should make the tshaylu with the tree when the people request with his foot, even me I do not venture there, you could have died about it.  
>- he spoke to me, Etukan spoke to me Mo' At fixed Jake intensely.<br>- are you sure?  
>- absolutely, Tsu' Tey also.<br>it is very rare that the spirit of a death is addressed to Na' VI, which it had to say to you was to be important so that it does it.  
>Jake explained what it had occurred and the message of Tsu' Tey. Mo' At was raised, turning to the clan, it launched a long Na sentence' VI which he did not includeunderstand, so much that she had spoken quickly. A murmur of stupor traversed the assistance, Neytiri had the opened large eyes, stupor was read in its glance. Norman, not had heard far from there, very approached Jake. Norman whispered with the ear of Jake - You dreamed, it is quite simply impossible, only Tsaick can, and very seldom communicated directly with deaths. I am not even certain that, Mo' At of it is able.  
>Mo' At asked Norman to deviate.<br>- Jake, it will be necessary that you start again, but you will bind to the root, that will be less difficult for you to support this test.  
>Mo' At drew aside the arms and launched a first incantation, taken again in chorus by the assistance.<br>- Firm eyes. He says Neytiri It took the braid of Jakesully and connected it to the root. Mo' At psalmodiait incarnations the counterirritated eyes. Fluorescent green rhizomes went up towards Jake and covered its skin, as the day when its spirit had joined its misadventure. Jake, the closed eyes, had plunged in deep sleep. As in a dream, he revives his meeting with Neytiri, his arrival at Omaticayas, and more painfully the war carried out against the mercenaries of the Company and the last gesture which he had to achieve.  
>He distinguished in the distance the Mo incantations' At taken again in force by the people. The calm reign again, Jake opened the eyes, a bright light burned the eyes to him, it felt exhausted as following a long race in forest.<br>It was alone, it was not more with the foot of the tree of the hearts. Naked, wide on a block of black granite, it was lost in the middle of an immense ocher sand desert. The sky and the planets however seemed to him familiar. It was hot, very hot, the rock skinned the skin to him, it was, wide there since hours or days, it had lost the notion of time. It tried to be raised, but its muscles refused any movement. A formless and very brilliant gleam appeared followed face of Grace smiling to him, of very austere Etukan, Tsu' Tey and the other unknown ones. The faces followed one another during a time interminable, unable to move, its body and its head made it suffer, it could only look at these faces which disfigured it seriously in turn. A last face appeared, it was that of Mo' At, it spoke to him about a serious voice - Jake, it is time to return among us.  
>Jake opened the eyes with sorrow, it made night. Only some torches distilled a little light, it sat down and around him water and fruits had been deposited, tire, the mouth dries, the eyes on fire, an atrocious pain bored the head and the body to him. It found with sorrow its spirits, Neytiri slept at these sides, it wanted to cherish the cheek to him, but its gesture was stopped by a pain in the shoulder, in spite of the thick foam carpet, its back was in blood, of deep red scratches contrasted on its blue skin.<br>- Jake, mainmettent I have the certainty that soon, you will succeed Etukan. You passed in front of Eywa and under the glance of all the chiefs who guided Omaticayas since the first song of the world. You were considered to be worthy of this honor which is also a heavy task. Eywa already made you the gift join the body of Na' VI, now it requires of you to guide these people, these people which are holds it now.  
>It turned then to the assistance, and proclaimed of a strong voice.<br>- Eywa and the ancestors considered worthy Jakesully to carry out our clan. After the period mourning, he will be our new chief.  
>Neytiri and Norman helped Jake to be raised, a thunder of acclamations greeted the new chief of Omaticaya.<br>- It is too early to celebrate with dignity this and to achieve the ritual which will make of you our chief, we must initially occupy us of our deaths.  
>Jake was still under the shock, completely surprised following these events.<br>Neytiri intertwined it gently.  
>- I, I know hardly your language, many of your habits are still unknown for me, how can I cannot be your chief be your chief?<br>- it is the will of Tsu' Tey and of Eywa Jake, answered seriously Mo' At we will be able to help you to surmount all that with Neytiri.  
>Jake turned to the assembly, a wave of murmurs invaded the clearing, and all Omaticayas were inclined. It understood that it could not escape this destiny. Mo' At approached Jake and says to him with a small smile One of the habits of the clan wanted that the future chief of unmarried clan designates his future wife. It was time to officially present to the people that which will become your wife.<br>Jake turned to Neytiri, took it by the hand and placed it on its line vis-a-vis the clan.  
>A cry of jubilation made fly away Ikran fixed on cliff, the women pushed cries of joy, the men held up their arcs and launched cries of joys. A little joy made forget the endured sorrows. Neytiri was happy. At the beginning, the clan did not see that of very an good eye, their union is now official. One did not plésantait I not with that at Entrer la traduction. Suddenly at the bottom of the clearing of the cries of alarm were launched, all solidified in an icy silence. Some armed already their arc. Two Entrer la traduction advanced in the middle of the assembly, one of them carried a body equipped with a khaki behavior, a voice shouted in L `assistance.<br>- C' is a warrior of those which come from the sky!  
>Jake shouted out of Na' VI - made him no evil!<br>He had seen too much blood to run these last days.  
>Omaticaya posed the body with the feet of Jake.<br>It was alive, but seriously wounded, and carried a filter mask, but one could guess under this one of the blue and white marks painted on his face.  
>Colors of the clan of Omaticyas - Trudy? Jake exclaimed.<br>Trudy was controls it of the scientific team, it had enabled him to escape from Hell' S Gâte to accompany by Grace and Norman after Quaritch had done them meter in cell. It had then brought its assistance and had fought the helicopters of Quaritch on board his.  
>- which want you that it is? The Father Christmas?<br>you did not believe that I was going to let you only gain all the medals.  
>Jake turned to Mo' At,<br>- it is a friend, it is on our side, he should be looked after Mo' At gave a short order and Neytiri left while running and returned with the expert of the clan. She observed it a long moment, palpating her body.  
>- She will live, she does not have serious wounds, I will deal with her.<br>The evening fell, the men lit fires while the women brought what it remained of food. It will not be a banquet, but at least this Community meal would make it possible to the people to be found.  
>Mo' At approached Jake - you will learn this evening an important habit in the life from the clan she will often be useful to you and will be your first act as chief of the clan, it will be to share food equitably. The old ones in first, children, women and the remainder of the clan, and it is in the middle of the clan, with your future wife whom you must take your meal.<br>Addressing itself discreetly to Neytiri.  
>- This night, you will be able to divide the same hammock, but does not forget that it is not yet time that I become grandmother.<br>Neytiri badly dissimulated its embarrassment, it says a short sentence to Mo' At which started to laughing. Norman which had very heard was taken of a sound giggle, this one rependit at all the assembly. A certain good mood reigned during the meal in spite of the sadness of much. For Jake, the night will be very long. It will have to learn the funerary rites from the clan and especially the prayers out of Na' VI, because it was with him that would fall tomorrow, the painful spot to govern the funeral of Omaticaya died to the combat.  
>It will follow from there one period of mourning 28 days or any festivity would be proscribed. Then, Jake will have to follow a kind of voyage initiatory. With resulting from which, he will be officially crowned chief of the clan and will link itself publicly with Neytiri. In front of Mo' At, the shaman of the clan, which is also the mother of Neytiri, and under the benevolent glance of Eywa. Jake moved away from the assembly, put at knees in front of the tree hearts, it took its braid and make the tshaylu.<br>it last will of Tsu' Tey that I take his succession, but of it am I was able or even worthy? Sure Es you to want that? But if you really want that I do it then I would make my possible to ensure his succession with dignity. Mo' At, Neytiri and Norman joined it in order to begin its long training. The remainder of the night will be crucial for Jake, because tomorrow, it will be on the way which it will lead the ceremonies that it will be judged by its people, if it fails, its rank of chief could be called in question well. Even if it gained its place within the clan, to become the chief were other thing. The day rose, greeted by the cries of the fauna of Pandora. Jake was very tired. Its professors had been brilliant. There had succeeded in memorizing the prayers, its diction remained hazardous, but he had learned the incantations which he was to pronounce and gestures that it was held to achieve. Certain more complex prayers will be said by Mo' At and that Neytiri. The ceremonies begin with the funeral from Etukan and Tsu' Tey. The bodies of late were extended to the foot of the tree of the hearts, posed on beds of sheets, both covered of their more beautiful costume. Two braziers on both sides rougeoyaient, very worthy Mo' At and Neytiri waited beside the skins. Jake left the cave, vêtu of a dress of dark ceremony of color. Omaticaya awaited it, as well as other chiefs of clan come to greet the late hearts of Etukan and Tsu' Tey. It went up on a rock dealing with the late ones, Mo' At and Neytiri in withdrawal.  
>Jake drew aside the arms, silence was done, at the moment when it will pronounce the beginning of the funeral somebody pushed a cry of terror by pointing finger a point in the sky. All to assemble it was turned over, some pushed cries of fears. In the sky the majestic silhouette of Toruk took shape. It passed very low above the assistance and released one tearing plaintive cry and went up towards the sky. It came to its way, to pay homage to the late ones. The funeral occurred without incident. Jake, in spite of the emotion which étreignait it, it succeeds in preserving the solemn character of this ceremony. Sometimes betrayed by the tremors of its voice, he fought to keep the dignity which this ceremony required, Omaticayas perceived the immense emotion of Jake. The old ones of the clan deposited a request. They wished that Tsu' Tey be buried at Etukan. It is prerogative which belongs to the shaman in the absence of chief, Jake turned to Mo' At which agreed of a sign of head. Mo' At and Neytiri remained very worthy during all unfolding of the ceremony. With the ground setting of hisher father, Neytiri collapsed in tear in the arms of his/her mother who had also much evil to contain her sorrow. Jake, the tinted voice of a sharp emotion, it recited an ultimate prayer chosen by its care with the memory of Etukan and Tsu' Tey. This last prayer was known as in the native language of Jake translated not Mo' At and Neytiri. It had found that this prayer, prayer that it said the evening of return to the camping when his/her brothers in arms fell to the combat.  
>How much fell to the clash of arms, Our comrades who smiled to the destiny We will fall on the way, We will fall or overcome with the combat,<br>For the safety of our ground, our families and our hearts…  
>The continuation of the funeral was even more difficult, the sight of the bodies of the hunters died in the combat. The cries, the tears of the widows and the children made this test even more painful. Some of them had been initiated at the same time as him and among them of the women and the children paid of their life the perenniality of the clan and of their ground. To resulting from the ceremony, the senior of the clan came to thank Jake with the names for the widows for having chaired the funeral.<br>he does not say thank you, one does not say thank you for that, it is sad, sad and only sad Old Omaticaya included/understood the message of Jake and was inclined. A last formality however awaited Jake that Mo' At did not reveal to him. It gently found these spirits after this painful day. Mo' At and of Tsaick, the shamans of the other clans having attended the ceremony, came to its meeting. They were inclined, the hand on the heart in front of Jake which in its turn paid this homage to them. What at Na' VI is a sign of large respect.

Mo' At spoke.  
>- Tsu' Tey made of you his heir, you will have the heavy task to carry out the clan of Omaticayas. But for that you will have before following a ritual that, alas, it not did not have time to make, you must follow it.<p>

Oldest of them, deposited with these feet, the arc and the knife of Etukan as well as a collar decorated with a red stone blood.  
>- C' is your heritage, with you to preserve it and to transmit it when time comes.<br>The small group inclined itself gently and set out again towards their villages without a mot. Jake contemplated with sadness these objects.

The period of mourning could start, this one will last 28 days. It will be difficult for Jake, in accordance with the habit. The future chief was to make a retirement of several days in the forest, for only luggage, his arc and his knife. Norman had briefly explained to him what would be its initiation however, it apprehended a little this adventure, but at the bottom of itself it knew that was essential for the future of the clan, but also for his. It will have to leave to the gleams the paddle and could not even spend a few moments with Neytiri to comfort it. Norman was nevertheless able to give him some details on the fauna and the flora of the forest which it was absolutely to avoid, and a small kit of simple analysis slipped to him which would enable him to avoid eating toxic fruits. Even if Jake were in measure to identifying some, it nevertheless missed experiment in this field. Sat with the foot of the tree of the hearts, Jake did not succeed in finding the sleep. It looked at the star of day, not without a certain anguish appeared on the horizon. It rose, looked at lengthily around him like keeping this moment in its memory and the heart to tighten began its tour. Somel Omaticayas crossed its way, greeting it where to simply the hand posed him on the shoulder with a serious air. Left the clearing, it was turned over and seen Neytiri on a low branch. Tears full the eyes, it disappeared in a rustle from sheets. It would not re-examine it before a long time, if all were well. It was inserted more deeply in the jungle, well beyond the places which it knew. It took the most possible reference mark in order not to be lost. The tree-house which was seen with kilometers with the round was not any more the headlight of these places, the density of vegetation made its progression increasingly difficult, the light with evil to be passed through the summit of the trees. It needed new reference marks. In the sky when it overlapped its Ikran, all was simpler, because the animal could always be allocated to the clan. For its first meal, it was satisfied with some roots and of fruits, it climbed at the top of a tree and contemplated the immense moon cobalt which lit canopée of a bluish light. Only the buzz of the insects and the cries of the animals disturbed the one day quietude failing. Jake meditated lengthily at the top of its tree, of many questions tapped its spirit.  
>- What would it have occurred if Thom had been able to go on Pandora?<br>- Would qu' have made? Would this all have arrived?  
>- Am I the cause of all that?<br>It is always in great moments of lonelinesses that the worst memories remake their appearances. Painful sides of its memory returned to him, his/her friends died in the engagements in inept wars, its accident which cost him its legs, and most painful of all, it is revived to shorten the days of Tsu' Tey. It even seemed to him to have the taste acre of its blood in the mouth, this scene turned in loop in its head as a disastrous refrain would do it. He believed to rock in the madness so much this image bored the head to him. He howled of all his forces to the forest.  
>Why, why, why?<br>Only some cries of animal made answer to its call. For a long time, Jake was never found only vis-a-vis itself. Without having the smallest beginning of answer to its questions. Exhausted by its tour in the jungle. He fell asleep.  
>He was awaked in the small hour by the unexpected arrival of a prolémuris (creatures similar to monkeys) which contemplated it, mid- anxious mid- curious to see this foreigner in its tree. Jake went down from its bivouac, lunched of some fruits and begun again its walk, it did not know itself where it went. But something dictated the way to him to be taken. Its way emerged in a large clearing strewn with vestiges of animals and probably human bones. In the middle of this one, Toruk throne "last majestic shade" in the middle of this sinister decoration. Instinctively, Jake lowered the eyes remembering the last lesson.<br>Jake did not know that to make its instinct ordered to him to flee, but always this voice at the bottom of itself said to him to advance. It went prudently, Toruk took a short take-off by pushing a long cry and was posed in front of him. Jake tried to take a step on side. But of its long neck, it barred the way to him. Toruk was rectified, it measured it lengthily all its height, curiously Jake did not feel in danger, all the opposite even, to believe that it awaited it. Did Toruk pose its head with the short-nap cloth of the ground, folders one Kxetse, it invited it to overlap it one second time, but why? Toruk and its rider flew away towards the East. It made him discover its New World, world which became now it his. Two days during, they flew over regions that many Omaticaya had never pressed. The end of the voyage was close, on the horizon, a gigantic tree appeared with far, it still seemed even larger than the tree-house of Omaticaya. Toruk was posed near this majestic leafy tree, a river limpid and full of fish curved not far from there. The hollow trunk proposed a vast cavity favourable with the meetings of the clan and many branches made it possible to install the bed. With the surroundings, small rock caves were favourable with the habitat. He undertook to visit the surroundings, and such was its stupor to find in a clearing, another tree of the hearts which trônait in its Jake center approached the tree, he detached its braid and was connected to the tree and heard with happiness the voices of the ancestors. It was right Grâce, in fact only the trees communicated enter them, but all the planet. More doubt. It will be in this place that it will lead its clan. He approached Toruk, this one moved back, of his head, he indicated a direction to him and took his take-off. He meaning that it was to finish its voyage alone. It was time for Jake of sunken, the long flight of Toruk brought well beyond the borders of the clan and it did not know how much days it will have to go. The following days, it went long hours in order to find to them his. The only valid reference mark that it had was the top of a floating mountain of the chain of the alleluias, it was to often climb in the trees to check if it were always on the good way.  
>That exhausted it quickly, few fruit game nor, the rare edible roots which it found had a bitter taste. The hunger with the belly, all its members were painful, Jake continued to advance, the feet in blood, it was authorized only short periods of rest. With the dawn of the last day of its voyage, the landscape became again to him familiar. Two small piercing cries resounded in the forest, of the hunters which watched for its return, announced to the clan his arrival. Mo' At awaited it orée of the clearing, the clan gathered behind it. She smiled to him, obviously happy to see it healthy and except, in spite of its face marks by tiredness, it seemed in good health. It was inclined respectfully<p>

- Oe I nga kame Mo' At. - Oe I nga Jakesully kame Mo' At inclined yourself in its turn in front of Jake, it greeted now the chief of the returned clan of his initiatory voyage, in a few days, the festivities which will selleront the destiny with that of their new chief will be able to take place. Without a noise, the clan inclined itself respectfully in silence, mourning obliges, not sign of jubilation. He was led by Mo' In a summarily arranged cave, he was disappointed not to see Neytiri, Mo' At realized some.  
>- It is as hard for it as for you, but as a Tsaick future and a girl of late, it must respect the habit. She lengthily requested for you. Remember all your voyage, at the end of mourning you will have to tell it.<br>It collapsed, to exhaust by all its efforts, its body reached its limits. Mo' At took a cover and recovered it, it cleaned the wounds of these feet. The sun was very high in the sky. Mo' At had given orders so that Jake can rest. Norman was authorized to visit him a few moments, with its misadventure. Jake heard the voice of Norman, it was glad to re-examine it, the invaluable councils that it had given him were very useful for him. Its surprise was even larger when it considering the misadventure - I believed that your misadventure was destroyed.  
>- and well, I as believed it, it is true as he had suffered. But after it was brought back to the center, I saw that these vital functions were unscathed. Omaticayas had collected it and had started looked after. These insane at which speed it recovered its wounds.<br>Norman, thanks to its control of the language and the habits of the clan and in thanks of the assistance which it had brought, Mo' At had granted the right to him to remain in the clan. It was now equipped in the behavior with use. It changed, it seemed riper, surer of him. Norman had sat as a tailor - Norman, I remind to you that you wear a loincloth, not bermuda shorts.  
>Norman took an embarrassed air. A female laughter tinkled behind him, a young person and pretty Na' VI was held not far from there, Norman smiles. - it is called Tzé' Tey. It dealt with my misadventure and since I can again be useful to me about it, it follows me everywhere and even my meals bring to me. Jake smiles and posed fraternally its hand on the shoulder of Norman - Don't Norman, you, the specialist in Na' VI, you includeunderstand what this young girl feels for you? You would owe the knowledge well however. It finds you with his taste, it makes you simply the court, you made the dead end on certain manners or you remained too a long time unmarried. He says while laughing.  
>Norman opens large the eyes and taken an obstructed air, the young person Na' VI was put at its side, she attached a feather to him blue and white with its braid by pushing a small crystalline laughter and flees of a jump.<br>there, it is sure, it has just required of you in marriage.  
>In language Na' VI, that could also result in, "not touches, it is with me". Norman bougonna I am not ready for the marriage.<br>Jake was hilarious. On this pleasant distributed, Norman took leave of his/her friend.  
>Jake exténué by its tour S `deadened of a deep sleep to disturb by a strange dream, it was seen with the foot of a tree speaking with Na' VI very large, of a very pale blue and with the grey hair. At the small day, after a copious breakfast, it made the turn of the camping, discussing with Omaticaya. A heavy silence reigned, only disturbed not the moanings of the new-born babies, this mourning made the atmosphere heavy. It went up to greet Mo' At and wished to speak to him, Jake wanted to make profitable this period to refine this knowledge and to better know the history of the clan, in short to fill his many gaps.<br>- Oe I nga kame Mo' At - Oe I nga Jakesully kame. I awaited you.  
>Definitely, Mo' At always has a length in advance on him.<br>- I have one present for you on behalf of Neytiri. It tightened to him a small wick of hair and multicoloured feathers related to a leather cord. It has much sorrow to be separate of you, but to know to you returned healthy and except, that returned the smile a little to him.  
>Jake takes the present and put it at its neck.<br>- Mo' At, I do not know the least idea of than I must make as a chief.  
>- it is necessary that you continuous to do what you did this morning, speaks with the members about the clan. These some exchanged words help them more than you think it, accompanies them with hunting, mourning is respected less in the forest and your Ikran claims you, does not neglect it.<br>To fly, it is a thing well which missed in Jake, but only, what good is it? Ilse returned at the edge of cliff and whistled between its teeth, a powerful beat of wings was made hear and its Ikran was posed in front of him pushing a strident cry. Jake left its bag some meat ends strongly appreciated by its mounting.  
>Both flew away towards calm mountains. It reminded its first flight with Neytiri, the caress of the hot wind, the attack of Toruk, their nervous giggle after this immense fear, the birth of their complicity… It missed it, cruelly. Suddenly, of the merry cries were made hear behind him, some hunters caught up with it and an insane race-continuation was followed from there through the heights. With leaving a very tight turn, it rectified, taken its arc highly and stripped an arrow on a bird. It touched it with such a precision that admiring cries fused around him. It reduced its Ikran beside its target. He recited the prayer of the hunter for the heart of the bird, he did not suffer, the animal had died on the blow, he did not need to complete it.<br>you the ace killed well, said a hunter.  
>Another memory….<br>The evening fell, the hunters whispered, telling the exploits of their future chief, this exit made him the largest good like with its clan. This exploit will maintain the conversations felted during several days and will give to the different clan thing to occupy their spirits. Jake shared its days to weave bonds with its clan, to learn the culture Na' VI and its history, like driving out in their company. It progressed in practice of the language and did not express itself practically more in its native language. Mo' At and Norman were increasingly amazed at progress of Jake, within the clan, it became more and more to respect and like by his. One evening, Jake had been put at the variation of the tumult of the clan, sitting on a rock it contemplated the sky. Mo' At approached him. Jake made him by its concerns, the role of the chief of clan frightened him, it had by coming it to carry out men, but always of small groups, not such a significant number. Moreover it took the succession of a big boss, Etukan and Tsu' Tey was always very present in the memory of the clan.  
>you will become a big boss, if it is the question which you installations, Tsu' Tey chose you for nothing, although your relationship with him was not always simple and you were without wanting it his rival. It accepted forever that Neytiri chooses you, but he knew to see in you. But I must also ask you a very important question in my eyes. Your roots are not here, you come from a remote world and you lived in very an other way. With am time I afraid which your Old world regrets and which you tents to recreate it here?<br>- My Old world? known as Jake ironically.  
>- What made my world here? Separately here to remake the same errors, only cupidity and the lie were brought, the only people who tried to be opposed to all this paid it of their life.<br>I am Jakesully, child of Pandora, wire of Omaticaya and future chief of this clan. At the time of this terrible day when you sliced my bonds and you said to me: "If you are ours, does we help", I did not do it? I made this choice by knowing that I would not dream any more my world. Never I will give up you. This clan became my family and this ground is mine now. To my last breath, I will be at the side of the clan to defend the ground of Omaticaya if it is still needed.  
>A seed of the tree of the hearts was posed on the shoulder of Jake, of the tears ran eyes of Mo' At. It took it in its arms and tightened timidly it.<br>She cried gently, for her also this period was very difficult, only with her daughter, but she was sure now feelings towards the clan. A blue and multicoloured tornado made irruption in the cave of Jake and rua on him. Neytiri covered it kisses to cut to him the breath, a true fury, it spoke at a vertiginous speed, Jake included/understood only one word out of three. Lastly, it was calmed and nested all against the head on its chest become powerful. The end of these 28 days of mourning finally enabled him to be linked with Jake. In front of the entry of the cave Mo' At was held accompanied by a man and a woman. Each one bearing on the arms a long multicoloured toga. Jake recognized Norman and Tzé' Tey, young Na' VI. Both decorated into pendentive with a large flower, one green and the other blue one. Jake included/understood the reason of their presence, they initially will assist it for its marriage. But front, they would wish to obtain the agreement of the chief for their future union. He rose and approached them, posed the hand on the shoulder of Tzé' Tey and Norman, and agreed of a sign of head followed by a smile. Then, the future couple exchanged their flowers, that was enough to establish their desire of union within sight of the clan and that the chief did not oppose this one. Jake and Neytiri covered their formal dress and left the cave accompanied by Mo' At and the young couple. A clamor of joy assembled many assistance, even the human ones and the misadventures were festival. Trudy always convalescent was present too it. During the night, all Omaticaya had prepared this event in the most total silence, all the clearing was decorated with multicoloured flowers. Even Ikran and the équidus were decorated, they bruyamment appeared happy to be with the festival. Mo' At wanted to speak, but crowd howled of joy of more beautiful. Neytiri had the tears with the eyes and even Jake had badly had to contain its emotion. Mo' At could finally begin the ritual of the marriage of his/her daughter to the future chief of Omaticaya. The celebration finishes, the banquet began, punctuated of songs and of dances, everyone was pressed around the couple in order to congratulate them, that lasted until fallen the night. Close to the tree of the hearts, two immense blazing infernos were lit, time now had just confirmed in front of the clan the nomination of Jake to the function of chief, this under the conduit of Mo' At and the senior and senior of Omaticaya. Jake made oath in front of the clan protect it and take care that all the members are treated equitably and to take care of the respect of balances of the life. After its oath it made a last praise with the memory of Etukan and Tsu' Tey.  
>The senior and the Doyenne pear of the clan gave the badges of chief to him, a cap, arrows with red feathers, the stick of the ancestors which will be used to him to return justice and a knife to share food at the time of the ritual banquets. Neytiri in the capacity as woman of the chief accepted a red and yellow stone collar and a fawn-coloured leather belt. Mo' At entonna the song which definitively enclosed the ceremony taken again in chorus by Omaticaya, a serious and solemn song. The end of this song seals the destiny of Jake and Neytiri to that of the clan.<br>Able to include/understand the words of this song, it included/understood that Omaticaya will protect its clan, his family and her chief, whatever the price to be paid, even that of its life. The ardor employed by Na' VI to fight the mercenaries of the Company proved well that all that was not only one song, but a profession of faith. Jake and Neytiri would like to be able to withdraw itself a few moments from all that and to have a little intimacies with Jake, but impossible to be insulated one moment. Neytiri could not about it any more, it caught her husband and exchanged their first kiss since the beginning of the ceremony. This first kiss was celebrated by an immense ovation. Spontaneousness and the love of life belong to the features of Na' VI. The festivities continued very late in the night, finally they could finally join the bridal cave decorated by the young girls with the clan. Exhausted, they fell asleep side by side without very having the force to consume their union. Omaticaya alcohol, very sweetened, but terribly frightening gave the impression to Jake which an army of Angtsik howled in its head. The clan, after having had fun the festival all the night, had evil to leave his torpor, those already waked up challenged itself joyeusement, the life took again his rights. Now it was time to go up in the mountain in order to capture new Ikran for Neytiri. For the first time, it was Jake which led the young hunters to the search of their Ikran, ultimate test of their initiation. Arrived at the top of the mountain, Neytiri, Jake and the hunters engaged on the narrow platform which led to the place where nested Ikran, of a sure gesture it left the lasso which would enable him to capture it. The choice was fast, Ikran of imposing size rua on Neytiri, its jaw claqua with a few centimetres of its head, it escaped from accuracy from a bite which would have been fatal to him, it was majestic. Of memory of Omaticaya nobody had seen of so large Ikran, with Toruk share. Neytiri deployed all its force and its know-how to control this fury, but at the end of interminable minutes, it succeeds in establishing the link and still taking its first take-off under the eyes jellyfishes of young Na' VI under the shock.  
>Other Omaticaya brilliantly made a success of their capture and the clan could be pleased to have four new hunters. The flown away hunters, Jake remained alone on the headland, it looked them with emotion and remembered the day of its first take-off. Neytiri posed its mounting and tightened the hand with Jake, which climbed on the back of the animal. By no means constrained by the weight of its new passenger, it made it plunge towards the vacuum in a vertiginous descent and pushed a merry cry as it did it another time. When the flight became calmer, she says to Jake - It is a female, it will be called Grâce, it is in its memory.<br>At Omaticaya, to give the name of a expensive being to Ikran is natural. The clan greeted by an ovation the arrival of the new hunters. When Neytiri posed its Ikran, some could not retain admiring cries - we have a big boss, and for his wife, a mounting with the image of this one Neytiri was turned over, in front of it was held Norman, all to smile accompanied by Tzé' Tey.  
>- thank you. This compliment touched it, it greeted Norman The evening when Jake was to make its account approached, although the details of its tour are engraved in its memory, impossible to lay down on paper all its memories, it will have to trust its memory. Already, the clan started to gather with the foot of the tree of the hearts. Jake sat down in company of Mo' At and from Neytiri, they awaited that everyone finds a place, a certain confusion good child reigned. Jake rose, a murmur traversed the assembly.<br>It began the account of these peregrinations, Neytiri translating the words that Jake did not know in language Na' VI.  
>- People Omaticaya, such are my account, this new ground will be perhaps our home, we do not have more the tree-house to protect our families from the cold which arrives. This voyage will be long and difficult and will move away us from the ground of your ancestors. This will be able to be made only if all the clan accepts it.<br>Mo' At approached Jake - This decision will not be easy to take, this ground is ours since generations, we are attached there and defended it with too much blood.  
>- I know it well Mo' At.<br>Jake took leave of its clan, the night is soft.  
>Neytiri involved her husband towards the river. It was stripped and plunged in the enlightened wave of phosphorescent water lilies it proudly rectified, sure its beauty, water arrived to him at the size, the weak light drew the curves of its body, it started to swim with grace. Jake was undressed in its turn and plunged, this bath made him forget the tension of these last days, they swam a long moment, being splashed like laughing and shouting children. That the life can be soft on Pandora. They left water, Neytiri dried her husband with odorous foam, embraced it gently and nested against him. It put at fredonner a soft monotonous chant which told the loves of a large hunter and the girl of the chief of a clan, some share their history. Neytiri cherished the muscular body of Jake. It planted its glance in the eyes of Jake with insistence. Time to consume their union had arrived.<br>He gently cherished the chest to him by embracing it, she pushed back it while laughing. Neytiri took its braid and put it in front of these eyes. Jake seizes his, the fibers mixed, the shock of their union was very intense. He saw Neytiri with deepest of his being, he learned very from his life and seizes finally what Norman and Grasse had tried to render comprehensible to him, importance of this formula, that took to him for a simple formula courtesy.  
>- Oe I nga Ti kame (I see you)<br>It was a reality, Na' VI saw with deepest beings. Their frolicking in love raised by this bond lasted a good part of the night and fell asleep without fear to see arriving the machines. In the small hour, they returned in the village, Mo' At awaited them. When she saw them arriving, its so austere face usually was illuminated of a radiant smile.  
>It looked at Jake malicieusement.<br>- thank you to give me until I wait for a long time.  
>- but how did she guess?<br>- the flower in my hair. Say Neytiri in a smile, it knows that our union is consumed.  
>Neytiri whispered some words with the ear of hisher mother, who reversed her head behind and launched a sound laughter.  
>- what do you have says to your mother?<br>- how you are a remarkable reproducer!  
>She says, and she flees while laughing.<p>

31


	3. the mystere of pandora

The mysteries De Pandora Chapter II Norman goes to the tree-house to launch an invitation to all the members for a ceremony on the site of the mine, Omaticayas more curious than interested by a worship of land accept.  
>Norman and max await them in the middle of the tarmac. Behind them, the scientists and technicians authorized to remain on Pandora receive Omaticayas . Norman controls its misadventure in traditional behavior, approaches Jake and leans respectfully - with your authorization, I will want to speak Jake agrees of a sign of head and smiles, it does not have any idea of what Norman prepares.<br>Norman goes up on a small podium - Omaticaya The voice of Norman to such a force and insurance that the assembly solidifies, finishes the thin discrete scientist, another man appears at the one new era old dawn.  
>- My race profaned your ground and brought only misery and desolation. All the words which I can pronounce will not erase the sorrows endured by yours. The time of the great sorrow is now completed, we must show you that all the land ones are not like that. It is the moment to translate these words by a strong act which will seal, I wish it a durable friendship founded on the respect of our respective people.<br>Norman, Omocan out of Na' VI goes down from sound estrade, and leaves its bag two small limp black where throne a red button, it gives them to Jake and Mo' At, which hardly saw the utility of this thing. Jake fixes Norman of a heard air, including/understanding these intentions.  
>Norman respectfully says to Mo' At to press the button.<br>A concert of explosion tears silence, the turns of the industrial complex wavers and crumbles in a cloud of flames and dust, making fly away Ikrans terrorized.  
>Jake also presses on the detonator and the machines of excavation volitilize in a gray cloud and white making them fall down in rain twisted metal.<br>Using sets of cameras placed well, Parker directly follows the destruction of its tree-house , it now includes/understands what underwent Omaticayas, a certain revenge orchestrated on hand of Master by Norman and max, shining neurologist. Indeed, the vessel is not prepared for an unexpected return to earth, it is obliged to remain in orbit around Pandora, that requires one long period of preparation before its departure.  
>The last explosion destroys the tower allowing the communication between the spaceship and guidance towards the ground of the Valkyrie shuttle. Workmen of the layer also authorized to remain on Pandora, put at the orders powerful machines and start to push the remains of the complex in the mine shaft.<br>Only remain the buildings essential to the life of the Research center and the few helicopters survivors of the combat stationed on the tarmac.  
>Stupor passed, Omaticayas push cries of joy, some even put at knees for congratuler the men and the women actresses of all this.<br>Norman enjoys this success while Jake approaches him.  
>- Norman, you know it, this act will prevent you forever from re-examining one day the ground.<br>- This decision was made after long debates, all the people here present were consulted, to return on ground, and to fall down in the hands of the company, not thank you! It has only the concern of piling up benefit. To find on ground a poor life in a polluted and toxic atmosphere. Even if it means to carry a mask to breathe, as much to carry it here, and then I met here what on ground I never found, by looking at Tz ' Tey Their conversation was brutally stopped by a terrible cry, a small handing-over was on fire not far from there.  
>- children, children.<br>Young people Na' VI play in a shelter probably burnt by slags falling from the sky. All run and try to choke the flames, without success. Mo' At tries to help them in pure sorrow, its dress ignites, Norman leaps on it, makes it roll on the ground, the flames die out.  
>It rue in the handing-over and arises at the end of a few seconds with two children, then a third before collapsing while howling of pain.<br>The children are safe, slightly wounded, but safe, Norman as for him is very severely burned, almost all its hair are turned russet,  
>The misadventure protected the children, using his body like shield, preserving them of the flames. He howls of prostrate pain on the ground, his front armlevers and its back smokes and releases a horrible odor, the flesh with naked contrast awfully with its blue skin. Somebody stops connection with Norman and puts an end to the torment of the misadventure.<br>Mo' At howls of the short orders, of the women and of the men run towards the forest, Norman in its box is unconscious, in state of shock. In the Center, the doctor is with his bedside.  
>Tz ' Tey in tear crumbles, Mo' At approaches it - does not cry. Your husband-to-be will be neat with all the regards. For its courage, he will be thanked as it should be.<br>A doctor, the worried face, auscultates the misadventure and addresses himself to Jake.  
>- It is seriously wounded, I am not a specialist in the misadventures, I made him a puncture to help its heart, I do not know if that will be enough. The clan does not want that it is neat in the Center, but at the village by Omaticayas.<br>Cruel dilemma for Jake, to entrust the responsibilities to the doctor, that is likely to be badly interpreted by its clan or to risk the life of his friend by leaving it with the hands his, it slices. It will leave its neat clan Norman, they are best placed for the care of a Na clone' VI.  
>- the clan will deal with him, indicating the misadventure.<br>A voice coming from the Center calls them, Jake, Mo' At and Neytiri, penetrates after a fashion in the room with the too low ceiling for them.  
>Norman regains consciousness, of a hardly audible voice, it requires:<br>- children? Mo' At?  
>- They are well and are healthy and safe Its eyes are closed - It received one calming, even if it does not suffer directly, the shock of the burns involves unexplainable consequences nevertheless.<br>One reads concern in the eyes of Mo' At and Neytiri, Jake tries to be reassuring, but its anguish makes it not very credible.  
>The women and the hunters return from the jungle with large sheets, already the women cover the wounds of a green paste to the nauseous odor and they surround it the body with the sheets, on an impromptu stretcher they take along it towards the clearing.<br>During all the night, Omaticayas take care the inanimate body of the misadventure. Norman, as for him recovers gently, also taken care by other members of the clan and Mo' In person requests for him.  
>The life of the clan seems suspended, everyone knows what it did for Omaticayas, and its last exploit opened the heart of all to him.<br>Although the night was extremely advanced, Tz ' Tey requires to see Jake which receives it continuation. On his face, one can see the deep torment which it endures, it does not know if it must be at the side of the body of the misadventure or in the Center with Norman.  
>Jake reflects one moment; it is true that for this young girl this is too complex and cruel.<br>It calls a hunter - as of the rising of the sun, seek Norman in the Center and bring back-the, its place is in the middle of his.  
>Tz ' Tey thanks Jake cordially.<br>Jake raises a question: did it have family ties with Tsu' Tey?  
>- Tz ' Tey, were you relative with Tsu' Tey?<br>- he was my half-brother. She of a low voice says Jake learned later that the parents of Tz ' Tey died in hunting when it was child and that it had been raised by the parents of Tsu' Tey.  
>Several days passed, completely restored Norman, but constrained at rest forced by Tz ' Tey, starts to find time long.<br>The women remove the sheets which surround the body of the misadventure, the wounds are always impressive, but they heal in a satisfactory way for the Omaticaya experts.  
>It is time that Norman tries to be connected and check that the misadventure goes well. In the Center, Norman settles in the machine, a few seconds later, to the clan, the misadventure opens the eyes. It is concerned with a small cry of pain under the glance frightened Mo' At and Tz Tey, it has an alleviating gesture.<br>- J' have still a little badly, but it is bearable It tries to make some movements with its arms, but it realizes that it is still too early.  
>Discussed on the possible removal the clan take more time than envisaged and already the sheets of the trees get dressed with the color of the autumn. Jake suspects that it can nothing any more make before spring, it is time to fill the tank with provision for the winter.<br>The clearing does not make it possible to the clan to spend the winter under good condition, it is necessary for him to find shelters surer for his, the Center is excluded, adapted at all to the morphology of Na' VI, and the hangar with helicopter does not offer any comfort.  
>It overlaps its Ikran, flying over the area in the search of a favourable place with the Neytiri assistance, but no place offers sufficient shelter. They go to the foot of the tree house, their hearts are tightened with the sight of this giant to sleep, Jake inspects what was the base of the tree blocked by a ground hillock, it climbing, the half-light which reigns in the trunk prevents from being able to estimate the damage.<br>It returns at the day and starts to make a torch under the reprobatory glance of Neytiri. Jake observes its wood end surrounded by straw, bursts of laughing and throws it on the ground - excuse-me my darling, an old reflex - You are a small child, you make noise Dit it while laughing - I believe that I will remake your initiation It intertwines it tenderly.  
>Jake is put in search of a large plant in the shape of sphere diffusing a rather strong light. It takes again its exploration, the trunk did not suffer too much from its fall, some breaches easy to fill in its highest part, but nothing dramatic, of summary installations will guarantee a minimum of comfort.<br>Usual objects even remained in the trunk. A thing which it does not expect to see, although reversed, the mummifies bones of the ancestor of Torouk did not suffer although not blackened by fire. It calls Neytiri so that she sees this discovery.  
>They take again their Ikrans, and benefit from it to devote itself to a race-continuation between the trees of the forest.<br>Of return to the clearing, they announce project for the clan like their fantastic discoveries. This news is accommodated by a sound approval of the clan.  
>In order not to stop the season of hunting which is with strongest, it divides the men and the women in two groups: continuous hunting and the other starts necessary works. Jake calls the Center using a small radio, only concession that it is authorized to keep of the modern world, and asks whether it can find shovels and pickaxes, which is continuation to confirm.<br>It sends two hunters to seek the equipment, it is only once the objects arrived at the clearing that it includes/understands ridiculous its request. They are made for people of standard size, not for beings of more than 3 meters, they resemble toys between the hands of Omaticayas.  
>This makes the clan very perplexed and wonders well what that can be useful well.<br>After a short explanation on the destination of its objects, the practical direction quickly takes the top, some members arrange sufficiently resistant tools for the movable ground which blocks the entry.  
>An imposing game herd being announced in the vicinity, work is deferred to later, hunting does not wait.<br>Jake takes a finally little time to return visit in Trudy in company of Neytiri. Since its miraculous reappearance and the last events, it did not have much time to devote to him, it finds it in company of a young person Omaticaya, Atan zeko. She plays a little the part of nanny within the clan, very appreciated by the women Omaticaya, Trudy knew to find her place. She carries the traditional behavior, while preserving her inseparable white T-shirts, she had taken all the stock of the Center.  
>- heeeeyyyyyy, my large simpleton goes down from the top that I kiss you.<br>Neytiri is a little obstructed by the lack of respect that Trudy watch towards the chief of the clan, but does not make a remark. After all, it is the friend of Jake and its assistance had brought to him.  
>- Jake lengthens on the ground, Trudy benefits from it to give two sound north winds to him on the cheeks. Neytiri also lengthened is also made gratifier of the same mark to his great astonishment.<br>She thinks that it will be necessary that her husband teaches one day the land folklore to him.  
>- You did one crowned way Jack, you passed from the armchair on castors to the rank of chief of this clan, crowned promotion. However, I do not give our skin expensive.<br>- Neytiri, please, takes care of Jake, it is a man who with the annoying practice to put itself in troubles not believable.  
>This counterpart makes smile Neytiri while Jake somewhat made the head - Trudy? It was said to me that your weapon had exploded, but how you left there?<br>- It is a whole history, I hope that you have time. My baby was very damaged, that smoked of everywhere, but it still held the neck, I have right outline the departure of the missile, I did not reflect, I caught my mask and I squirted apparatus, I did not want to die like that, but what is stupid, it is that I was going to finish spread out over the ground.  
>It has a small laughter I saw the ground arrived towards me more quickly than the great love, I just had time to see a shade, and I felt to draw upwards, I turned the head and I recognized your Ikran which had seized my harness, there I did not collect more anything, Ikran had to draw the hand brake. Declare Trudy while laughing.<br>Neytiri speaks - it is not unthinkable, when you make tshaylu with Ikran, it shares also the memories of its rider, it perhaps recognized you, and like would have made Jake, it came to your help. With Ikran, one can expect all, there are things in their behaviors that I am not explained.  
>Trudy takes again its account - to avoid the balls, it plunged in the jungle, but had forgotten that it had a passenger, it is at this time that I morfl more, but good I am not upset with him, it saved me the life. One was posed in a small clearing and it took care on me all the night. The morning, Ikran flew away and the two strapping fellows found me.<br>Trudy says a short sentence in Na' VI and one of the children brings a khaki bag to him.  
>you speak Na' VI, is astonished Jake?<br>- not as well as you, but I progress. Neytiri, it is of tradition on ground to offer gifts to an young groom.  
>She leaves the bag a silver chain provided with a medal Saint-Joseph de Cupertino.<br>it protects all those which fly on machines, but I think that when you fly on Ikran, that goes too.  
>She passes the chain a little too small to the neck of Neytiri very moved, intertwines Trudy in her arms delicately.<br>Neytiri leaves its knife and slices a wick of this hair, the braids, and ties them with hair of Trudy - this wants to say that I will be your friend for always, if you wish it.  
>Trudy is thrown to the neck of Neytiri, it releases it and essuie hand a small tear.<br>- excuse-me, I have a dust in the eye Jake cannot repress a small smile.  
>- Jack, you will find me stupid, but I will want that you give this to your Ikran to thank it.<br>It a blue scarf and white which door tightens often when it controls?  
>- You will give him yourself, come, are us.<br>They move towards the headland. Jake whistles and a few moments after, Ikran is posed in front of its Master.  
>- Does not look at it in the eyes and approaches gently.<br>Jake cherishes the neck of the animal, Trudy, not reassured by the attitude threatening of Ikran, it tightens the hand, it feels it lengthily and seems to recognize Trudy and is calmed. She cherishes the neck of the animal which does not conceal itself, valley the scarf and moves back gently. Jake releases the neck, proud mounting flies away to plunge in the vacuum in a long cry.  
>- To his cry, I will say that he appreciates your gift.<br>Ikran is posed in front of Trudy and puts its head on the ground - yes, he appreciated your gift much.  
>He takes again his flight, still a enigma of fauna that Jake does not includeunderstand, even if his spirit is opened more, he remains always surprised by what he discovers.  
>One will need that it speaks with Mo' At about it, many things remain out of reach its comprehension.<br>The shades start to be stretched on the ground, they take leave of Trudy, and leave the clearing for a walk. The colors of the forest change, the sheets take on the autumnal colors.  
>The evening fall, they turn over to the cave in order to take a frugal meal.<br>They lengthen side by side. Jake, since its union with Neytiri, has questions which he does not dare to ask him, but he must know.  
>- Neytiri, it is necessary that I speak to you. When we connected ourselves, I explored very of you: from your first moments until now, all your memories, the goods like the bad ones, your fears and your hopes, your feelings for me , I know that you saw in me in the same way. In my old life, there are things that Neytiri gently poses the hand to him on the mouth.<br>- You put on on some of your stories a stained black veil of blood, you were a warrior, you had to defend your ground, that of your ancestors. You endured the tender of the men who carried death and misery in remote countries. I see only Na' VI, wire of Omaticayas which you became, love that you carry me like to our people. Your desire to be a good chief for our clan. It is all that I want to know of you, that is enough for me. Never I will raise this veil.  
>Neytiri takes its Kxetse connects it to that of Jake, it was tightened against him, falls asleep peacefully.<br>Before closing the eyes, the pale blue light of the moon lights the belly of Neytiri, it realizes that it swells. In its sleep, it seizes the hand of Jake and the installation on its belly, it murmurs to him.  
>- it will be a heir. The women Na' VI intuitively know the sex of their future child. A certain advantage.<br>Jake closes the eyes, it thinks Neytiri introduced their son to the whole of the clan.  
>Neytiri opens the eyes, its face is illuminated of a radiant smile.<br>_Oe aynga Jacksuly kame - Oe aynga Neytiri kame She falls asleep the radiant heart.  
>As the habit wants it, it is with him to announce the news with Mo' In the presence of Neytiri. But for this advertisement, it is not as a chief of clan that it must do it, but in simple Omaticaya.<br>All this is not made in an oral way, but using symbol. Neytiri braids a kind of basket using solids sheets and deposits a dried fruit representing the male attributes for a boy or a flower for a girl. Fruit given to all young Na' VI when it reaches the age to marry. The basket is covered as a preliminary with a fabric that only the mother-in-law has the right to remove.  
>Jack and Neytiri thus return visit with Mo' At. Jake holding the basket, this not passing unperceived, a small column is formed behind them.<br>Mo' At accommodates them by the ritual formula, Jake and Neytiri put a knee at ground and it deposits the basket with the foot of Mo' At. It is put at knees, raises the roll of material. The cries which follow had what to return jealous any Palulukanen in anger.  
>Mo' At usually austere is thrown to the neck of Jake, and pours a flood of congratulations, ceasing only to take again its breath A good pretext for the clan to organize a banquet to celebrate this news.<br>One never asks Na' VI when the baby is born, the answer is invariably: Only Eywa knows it .  
>The meal is done in a great general jubilation. The first heir to the chief celebrates himself with dignity, the Center, informed by radio by Norman, celebrates to him also this event with great champagne reinforcement. Trudy which usually is always with the camping follows the event to the Center. The misadventure and Tz ' Tey are of course present at the side of Neytiri and Jake. Everyone is with the angels.<br>Jake is withdrawn, it makes a point of making a thing which in its eyes is of any importance.  
>There goes to the foot of the tree of hearts, is collected, he makes the tshaylu with the tree, he remains a long moment to listen to the voices. He hopes to be able to speak in Etukan. Jake presents to the whole of the hearts, the succession of the line of Etukan. Slowly almost with regret, Jake withdraws its Kxetse of the luminous branches.<br>Mo' At is held behind him, it smiles to him - what only makes here Jake?  
>- I wanted that Etukan learns that it was grandfather and that its name would continue.<br>- You will be able soon to do it, but only, without my assistance nor that of your clan, you will not arrive there.  
>Mo' At serves it in its arms. Neytiri joined them, it embraces Jake lengthily, takes it by the hand and involves it in the forest, Omaticayas entonnent a song where it is question of virility and young girl.<br>The sun hardly leaves the horizon that a troop of hunters, promoted diggers, takes the way of the tree-house, equipped of various tools with at its Jake head. Arrived on the spot, the first task is to clear the ground cluster which blocks the tree trunk. Using shovels and pickaxes, men cut down the ground cluster, while others are given the responsability to evacuate it. This first work advances with great steps, the movable ground offers little resistance. The sun is already high in the sky that already narrow a passage is made. Two days of a harassing work are necessary in order to come to end. At the end of this exhausting work, completed in good mood, of the women join the group, Neytiri at the head in order to supply the diggers. After a heavy meal, everyone takes a rest well deserved in the trunk of the tree-house. For the first time since long months, they find finally their hearth.  
>In the small hour, Jake gives again the explanations for future installation making sure that everyone knows the various tasks well to be achieved.<br>A group of women leave in forest to cut long bamboos which push abundantly near there. While the remainder of the men evacuate the remains which are in the trunk, the men deal with the bulkier objects. The vestiges of Torouk are rectified, they tr nent at the vastest place of the trunk. Using the stems of bamboo, they establish platforms inside the trunk, increasing space available considerably. Outside, three of the same structures material, raised of a scientist braiding of vegetable fibers and sheets are envisaged, on both sides trunk. With the other the end of the tree, the third part, vaster is arranged for the Community meals.  
>Jake envisages largely more than one month of work to complete this work, tries, which in its eyes is paramount. It is its first work as a chief of Omaticayas.<br>As far as Na' VI are frightening hunters, they can also be fine builders.  
>The building site finishes much more quickly than envisaged. The last day of labor arrives, Jake means to them that work is completed. A great cry of joy resounds, they pose their tools and can contemplate the fruits of their labor. They are collected in order to thank Eywa for having provided materials. This evening is the first joint meal in the tree-house lying .<br>After a good night of sleep, the builders take the way of the clearing, they are accommodated by great demonstrations of joy, the news circulate quickly. The evening even, Jake joins together its clan and announces the return in the tree-house.  
>Trudy discreetly gathers some women, of which Neytiri.<br>As of the small hour, a long line is put moving, Jake, Neytiri and Moat opening walk. The way is done in the songs and good mood. The more the end of the voyage approaches, plus Neytiri cannot prevent oneself to post a small smile and to repress an incipient laughter.  
>Jake arrives the first at the foot of the tree, an immense fabric bars the entry of the cave. It is surprised when it sees Moat, Neytiri and Trudy escorted by members of the Center. Neytiri carries a red cushion on which a scissors is posed.<br>In front of the expression of the face of Jake, Trudy has great difficulty to keep its serious, Moat the hand on the mouth chokes an incipient giggle, Neytiri does not dare to look at Jake in the eyes of fear also leaving in a giggle.  
>Trudy had any scheme, the word had been passed to all the clan while organizing an inauguration with the land mode. Jake cuts the ribbon under the acclamations of the clan and the glance moved by Moat and Neytiri.<br>One can be Na' VI, frightening hunter, but to have the direction of humor.  
>The installation is done without too many problems each one finds a place. There are no partitions, Omaticayas refuse this idea, the concept of the intimacy escapes to them somewhat, Jake nevertheless succeeds in finding a place a little less exposed. The winter settles, a vegetable palisade is installation in front of the entry cutting the wind which penetrates. Because of the sharp cold and the scarcity of game, Ikrans have great difficulty to find their food, it should be nourished. Unusable by this climate, they become exhausted quickly and rare Omaticayas which try to drive out in flight cannot adjust their shootings so much which they tremble of cold.<br>Jake entrusts its fears on the sufficiency of stocks of food to Neytiri.  
>- Eywa will provide for it, tells him Neytiri gently.<p>The last days of the winter are frightening, several Omaticayas old succumb cold saddening the clan. The sun is shown finally more generous, snow starts to melt and some plants start to bore. Finally to release from the yoke of the winter, hunting can take again, in spite of thin results, the shortage is avoided of accuracy.<br>Norman which divisions its time between its occupations and the clan, improves his culture Na' VI near Mo' At and Tz ' Tey. Completely given of its wounds, it could before the winter improve its techniques of hunting. Long walks and physical exercises in the forest enabled him to develop a beautiful musculature, consequence of the genetic Na' VI and land crossings, with saying researchers of the Center, which caused pretty to attract Omaticayas and to make Tz ' Tey particularly jealous.  
>It is time for Norman to complete its initiation before the great festival of spring, one of the most important events for Omaticayas. Jake charges the two best hunters with the clan to complete his formation, which is for them an great honor. Norman spends too much time to control its misadventure. He neglects himself, sleeps and eats little, even if this exercise is little testing physically, he is it much less for the brain and the vital functions of the pilot. Norman falls seriously sick, although its misadventure goes to wonder. Obliged at rest forced by the doctor of the Center, Norman is nevertheless able to be withdrawn from the regulations.<br>Jake must intervene quickly with Norman so that it is shown more reasonable and that it takes an essential rest. More obstinate than a mule, it leaves two days nevertheless lasting with the two hunters which do not leave it.  
>Alerted by the Center, Jake sends of it 2 others to their research, but anything to make. Norman became Master in the art of the camouflage and the hunters which accompany it are far from being beginners in this field. Norman took surely that for a test in order to test its evolution and was played of its prosecutors.<br>To the rising sun, Jake goes to the place where Norman and Tz ' Tey elected residence; seeing his/her friend, Jake contacts the Center by radio - max, it is Jake, I have just found Norman.  
>Although it is convinced that max with good received its message, the radio operator remainder quiet one moment.<br>- I am sorry Jack, I did not know how you to say it, that had to make you a shock.  
>- (Jake) what! But about what do you speak to me?<br>- But, Norman died - C' is impossible, its misadventure is in front of me quite alive, it speaks to me moreover Indeed, he greeted Jake with a resplendent smile, Tz ' Tey beside him, in love than ever. To see the fixed face of Jake, expressing a feeling in extreme cases of terror, it understands that something does not go.  
>Jake is unable to react, Norman takes the microphone of the radio - is max, it Norman, what occurs?<br>Max cannot be prevented from shouting in the radio - Norman?  
>Max bredouille a succession of incomprehensible words, the only thing which Norman includesunderstands, it is that max announces its own death to him.  
>Fortunately, it was very early, nobody does not attend this supernatural dialog.<br>Jake does not know any more that to think, max is not kind to make a so dirty trick, and it knows that it is impossible that Norman died since its misadventure is in front of him, quite alive and in any possession of its means. Jake cannot be prevented from touching it by posing the hand on the heart, this one to him beats normally, the terror which its eyes express does not weaken Of a slow gesture, Jake takes the microphone - Max, I say to you that the misadventure of Norman is quite alive, in front of me.  
>Max howls in the microphone of the sobs in the voice - Norman died, that made at least more than two hours. It is necessary to go in the Center in order to clarify this dantesque situation.<br>It awakes Neytiri, and says to him simply that it must urgently take along Norman to the Center, in front of the glance of his/her husband, it includes/understands very quickly which Jake did not awake it so quickly without a pressing reason. Only its Ikran can take along a passenger.  
>Neytiri leaves in front of follow-up Jake.<br>Never of memory of Omaticaya Ikran did not fly also quickly on if long distance.  
>Connected to the brain of their Masters, they perceive also their emotions, and those their say that the hour is serious, they devote body and heart as soon as possible to arrive at the Center, it is in extreme cases of their force that Ikran touch finally the ground.<br>Jake nevertheless takes time to congratulate and thank its mounting for this dash for courage.  
>Mo' At remains in the Center at the request of the scientists. They wish to learn some more on the habits of Omaticayas. It awaits them, its face expresses a very great sadness. She sees Jake in first.<br>- Jake, it is a very great loss Its sentence remains outstanding when she sees the misadventure of Norman arrived towards her, it is necessary all its will for him not to disappear, even if in the culture Na the' VI phantoms do not mix pasau living, which she sees cannot be the work of Eywa.  
>They enter the Center, the body Norman to lie on a bed. The traumatism which this vision generates obliges its misadventure to sit down on the ground the eyes hagards.<br>Neytiri cannot be prevented from howling of fear all while being thrown in the arms of Jake. In this room of the Center, silence reigns again, nobody does not dare speech, Neytiri cries gently, Jake fixes, still under the shock, the lifeless body of his/her friend.  
>The doctor, witness of this scene out of the commun run benefits from the immobility of Norman to briefly auscultate it.<br>- for a corpse, it is in excellent form Mo' At throws a black look to him, since she attends regularly the Center, she starts to include/understand the certain nuances of the land language and their humor some times moved. In front of his glance, the doctor pronounces a vague excuse. The only person likely to provide a beginning of explanation, max, but it is unable to speak, always very shocked by what it occurs.  
>The doctor asks of the assistance to carry the misadventure of Norman in the big room of examination envisaged for this purpose. He connects it to the various apparatuses of diagnosis. The examinations seem lasted of the hours. The doctor leaves the room.<br>- All the examinations are conclusive, its vital functions its optima like the cerebral functions, the only black spots, if I then to say, are a light deficiency in vitamins and cuts with the feet which will have to be supervised.  
>The assistance fixes the doctor incr dule Max, which found so much is little its spirits tries an explanation.<br>- It was noted that when one brutally cut connection between the pilot and his misadventure; there remained something in the brain of the misadventure , but not from there to keep it conscious, and so a long time. I do not think that is possible, it is necessary that I supplement the examination by a scanner of the brain of the misadventure of Norman.  
>The apparatus is not planned at all for its size, but max succeeds in practicing the examinations which it wishes. Max murmurs, as to be convinced itself of what he sees.<br>- It is impossible, quite simply impossible, its brain is completely active, as it would be it for any person in life.  
>Jake does not want pas l' to stop in spite of the desire for knowing what it occurs.<br>Max turns to them.  
>- If I believe of them the cerebral scanner and examinations which it passed, I would say that the spirit of Norman remained in the brain of its misadventure, which is impossible on the technical plan and medical. All this exceeds me.<br>Norman recovers slowly, but there remains quiet, to exceed by all that. The glance in the vacuum.  
>Does Jake think of the consequences of all this history, how to explain it? How long will Norman survive? A few minutes? A few hours?<br>The only valid decision that it can take is to entrust Norman to the doctor of the Center so that it makes sure of his good health. At the end of two weeks, and ceaseless examinations, Norman is always also valiant, with share the fact that it is of strong bad mood through being cloister in the Center.  
>- Its prolonged absence of the clan starts to be pointed out. Jake thinks lengthily of the way of explaining it to Omaticaya. It is already an incomprehensible thing for scientists, then to provide an explanation to its people is impossible. The only good idea that it retains, it is to tell the truth, solicitor simply that nobody, even the scientists can explain this mystery.<br>It joins together the clan in the clearing of the tree of the hearts, Norman at its side; Jake explains all the history, when it had finished by the ritual formula this is my history , a wave of murmur traverses the assistance, Omaticayas around Mo' At discuss between them lengthily, that lasts of the hours.  
>Mo' At advances towards Jake and Norman.<br>- The clan to be sliced, Norman gave his heart and his body to help the clan and to save our ground, without nobody obliging it. Such was its choice, Eywa did not want to let it leave, it kept it with us. Why seek to see something that nobody can see? Norman is ours now by the Eywa will. Such is the word of the clan.  
>For the clan that wanted to say that thanks to Eywa, Norman survived in the body of the misadventure and for them, it is the only true reason.<br>Jake treint lengthily Norman, as if it for a long time found an old lost friend of sight. Then with the hand, it invites it to be put vis-a-vis the clan and moves back. It was time for Norman to finish its initiation.  
>Mo' At takes it by the hand and brings it to the Center of Omaticayas, it poses its hands on the shoulders of Norman, all the clan joint with his gesture.<br>There remains to him the last test to be crossed, the capture of Ikran.  
>56<p>


	4. A flash in the sky

A flash In the sky Chapter III

Although Norman was accommodated ritually by the clan, that did not exempt it to finish its training by the capture of Ikran. Jake made come the two hunters which formed it in order to know their opinion on the initiation of Norman.  
>For them, no possible doubt, Norman had finished its initiation and learned all that a Omaticaya young person was to know, it had become fine hunter and tracker except par. It made pride of two hunters which especially regretted already this so good pupil, who on certain plans had even exceeded them, in the art of the camouflage.<br>Jake cordially thanked the hunters for having taught their arts with Norman. Finished maintenance, it fixed the departure towards the mountains for two days later.  
>The departure day before would be devoted to teach him how to capture Ikran. The best professor than it knew could be only Neytiri. Mission which it accepted joyeusement, Grace, Ikran de Neytiri, will appreciate certainly less this formation, considering it was it which will make the expenses of this drive. The morning was greeted by a heat sun of spring. A horde formed by Jake, Norman and of Omaticayas young people went through the mountains towards the place where nested Ikrans savages. Arrived close to the cascade at the edge of the abyss. Norman passed in first, the back against cliff. It posted a serenity what contrasted with the other very nervous Omaticayas young people, the small troop arrived on the plate where Ikrans had elected residence since strong a long time. Norman unfolded the vegetable thin strap which will be useful to him for the capture, it made it whirl like him to show Neytiri, ready to act. It advanced in the middle of Ikran which flew away, they did not appreciate little the visit of this intruder and expressed it by great cries, one of them made face. Vis-a-vis Norman, it of looked with an air of distrust. In a sharp gesture, its jaw opera hat twice, Norman avoided accuracy the bite, were put in position, it observed something of curious. With the leg of Ikran, a brownish spot was spread out over the gray rock, it was seriously wounded by a piece of wood, was planted in its thigh. It had not chosen it, but was defended, taking it for a predator.<br>Norman moved back slowly. He had learned what it was necessary to do to capture Ikran, but it did not have the least idea of the behavior to hold vis-a-vis Ikran wounding; it also knew that this animal when it felt vulnerable could show violent one very. It posed its lasso with ground and drew aside the arms, the palms of the hand turned towards Ikran. On the face of Jake was read concern.  
>Norman bent down, is flattened on the ground, the members largely extended, the chest with a few centimetres of sand, it advanced slowly like an insect towards him, avoiding abrupt gesture very. The group made silence, all knew that the least noise or ill-considered gesture could frighten the animal and condemn Norman to an unquestionable death. He spoke to him about a soft voice, he explained to him why he did not want any evil to him, he approached centimetre per centimetre, scanning each movement of Ikran. He emblait himself to calm himself, but continued to look at Norman with mistrust Norman pit his Kxetse and wedged it in its jaw. Gathering its legs, it took the posture of the cat-like loan to the attack, all the muscles of its body covered under its skin. Everyone was impressed by the power and the serenity which Norman released. Like an athlete on starting blocks, he sought the best support, measuring the ground with his toes, the tension was palpable. That seemed to last an eternity, nobody did not speak Norman leaps like a deer and passes above the neck of Ikran, it seizes with the flight its Kxetse which it connected to that of the animal and lands with ground right beside the head of this one.<br>Ikran did not have time to make the least movement, so much Norman was fast. There remained motionless, very calm, in its eyes, one read more the surprise than a feeling of aggressiveness. Norman removed the piece of wood in the beginning of its wound, Ikran launched a cry of pain, but did not seek to bite Norman. It pit in a small purse fixed at its belt, a broad sheet and a pot of healing paste resulting from the Omaticaya pharmacopeia. It made him a bandage of fortune. Ikran pushed a small plaintive cry. Norman continued of him to speak a few moments then, almost with regret, removed its Kxetse and moved back gently. Norman knew that Ikran did not choose it. Wounded, he only sought to protect, push back the intruder. As for any Na' VI, it was inconceivable for him to let an animal suffer unnecessarily. Its wound was not mortal, but would have made quickly it vulnerable, condemning it in any event to an unquestionable death. Vis-a-vis this wounded animal, it had simply tried to give him a chance to live. it occurred something that nobody with the shares before had assisted, Ikran advanced while limping towards Norman, it passed its head under the arm of Norman and blocked it, as if it did not want that he leaves. Norman, carried in its reasoning, it had forgotten, that, by its gesture. It had bound to him for the life. It was connected again, gently it enfourcha Ikran, it spread its wings and in a powerful beat, they flew away towards the blue sky under the cries of relief of all.  
>Ikran did not choose it certainly, but the natural generosity of Norman had conquered it, a new way of gaining the regard of Ikran.<br>That of Jake waited not far, everyone made a success of its capture and was by the skies until all, made their return to the clan, watched for since hours by all.  
>Arrived on the ground, Jake approached Norman.<br>- never remake me that. He says while smiling, it gives him a frank accodance, and this evening, you will be obliged to tell your capture. And how will you name it? - as it is a male, Jake, naturally. Amused, Norman watched for the reaction of Jake.  
>Jake posed its hand on its heart and was inclined in front of Norman, meaning to him that he regarded that as an honor.<br>It is not improper at Na' screw to give the name of a friend to his mounting, it is even a very strong sign of friendship.  
>The meal of this evening is memorable, it confirms Norman like member of Omaticayas, but also, it will be officially married in Tzé' Tey later in the night.<br>The festival of spring was a success, the young coldly initiated hunters were ovationnés as it should be by the clan. The nail of the evening was nevertheless offered by Norman which told with force of detail the capture out-standard of its Ikran under the glance jellyfish of the assistance and especially of young people.  
>When the moon arrived at its apogee, Tzé' Tey wanted to marry when the moon would be with the zenith. Neytiri, very honoured, led the ceremony of the marriage.<br>Each Omaticaya thanked Eywa, it had given them a good chief, a highly skilled hunter, the New Year's Day was announced under good omens.  
>Spring, yields its place to the summer, the beginning of this season was a little dreaded by Na' screw, of many and violent ones storms fell down regularly on the jungle, accompanied by pouring rain.<br>The belly of Neytiri swelled more and more, it was somewhat obliged to slow down its enthusiasm with hunting. Even its imposing very sharp Ikran usually, moderates its dashes even delicately, being posed, conscious of the state of its riding.  
>Neytiri, constraint at rest, spent more time with hisher mother to perfect her formation of Tsaick, with the great Mo pleasure' At.  
>Mo' At and Jake gave appointment to Norman and Tzé' Tey in a small isolated clearing.<br>With the face of their host, Norman and Tzé' Tey understood that the invitation raised being of a very serious nature.  
>Jake had lengthily observed Tzé' Tey, always present to look after the small wounds of the hunters, taking care the patients, relieving the burden of oldest. The expert of the clan had also noticed it and had spoken to him about it, considering its age advanced, it wished to have a pupil in order to be able to ensure the perenniality of its knowledge, and found that Tzé' Tey would be perfect in this function.<br>Jake proposed this opportunity to him.  
>Its eyes were illuminated, Jake brought its dream expensive to him, to learn the clothes industry from the vegetable drugs and to look after the members of the clan. It jumped to him to the neck, forgetting suitabilities somewhat.<br>They passed the end of the day to be unscrewed of all and nothing. The sun went down on the summits from the mountains and stretched the shades. With far, grondement deaf announced the beginning of the season of the storms, dreaded time of Na' screw, these storms are often very violent one. All the clan was gathered for the meal, the conversations went good progress. The claps of thunder in the evening were done threatening more and more. Several hunters left and climbed with the trees in order to locate the place where the storm burst. Very far, above the horizon of the gray and black clouds amoncelaient themselves masking the moon cobalt. The sky was zebra of flash white and bluish, the storm thundered, in spite of the distance which separated them from this storm, the claps of thunder made resounded the trunks of the trees.  
>A glare of a rare intensity struck the ground setting ablaze the darkness like a midnight sun, follow-up of a clap of thunder of an incredible violence making tremble the air around them. To far, of the orange flames went up towards the sky, the lightning made its work setting fire to the coppices in the neighborhoods.<br>A tracker located the place where the lightning fell down.  
>- it is close to the clan of the large rock.<br>Late in the night, the storm, tired of this outburst of fury this calm, leaving room to silence, the fauna frightened by this frenzy of noises it was terrer left their shelters and took again possession of the forest.  
>Jake joined Neytiri, blocked up in the tree-house, it looked at it lengthily, in spite of its pregnancy, it kept its cat-like grace, it lengthened at its sides and posed a hand on its round belly.<br>She says to him in a smile - it is for soon.  
>Hunters surprised by the storm sheltered in the neighbouring caves and returned in the middle of the night. In the small hour in spite of a short night, they were ready to set out again, Norman, with the head of this hunting.<br>With the sight of the tired faces and them rings under the eyes of the hunters. Jake issued one day of rest for all, there was enough food for everyone for at least two days. The news was warmly accommodated, it announced a last thing.  
>- there are still young people and pretty Omaticayas single people in the clan.<br>What started a great burst of laughter on behalf of the hunters and the escape of the young girls.  
>Jake, to slacken the hunters a little even succeeded in founding a little game in the clan. Play which consisted in hanging a fabric with the belt of each participant, that which gains was that which managed to catch that of its adversary. Considering the excellent reflexes and the swiftness of Na' screw, that gave confusing track races. This always starting howls of laughing on behalf of the spectators.<br>The day was passed peacefully, certain hunters made the remark of Jake profitable and account floweret with the young girls.  
>This day of relaxation, Jake passed it in company of its close relations. Installed in the shade of a tree, Norman and Tzé' Tey announced to the clan a good news, they awaited a girl.<br>The evening meal was caught outside decorated fresh fruits, the tepidity of the evening was very pleasant.  
>During the meal, Neytiri could not contain a small cry of pain. It made a reassuring smile with Jake. It again carried its hands to its belly, this second pain was stronger than the preceding one. All fixed Neytiri anxiously, it took again its breathing gently.<br>- The baby is agitated, nothing does not press It finished hardly that phrases, that a fulgurating pain crossed the belly to him, it could not repress a cry of pain, it started to lose water. Mo' At called the closest women, Tzé' Tey left like an arrow to seek the expert of the clan.  
>Already, the news was rependait, the men in haste made a stretcher in order to take it along close to the tree of the hearts. The women helped it to be raised and has to be installed on the stretcher. All the settings in the world within the clan occurred in this place. Jake was not prepared with this situation and even less Norman, they could only make. They were looked at a little lost when oldest from the clan came to see them - it is necessary for you to prepare It equipped it with a long white tunic, the women having already given birth to dealt with Neytiri, lavishing their councils to him.<br>The clan left in direction the clearing stopping with each pain. Mo' At the head followed by Neytiri carried out of stretcher by Jake, Norman and two other hunters, singing a soft song taken again in chorus by all the clan.  
>Arrived before on the spot, the women activated themselves with the preparations, they made a thick carpet of foam and a file in bamboo, petals of flowers were widespread around.<br>Neytiri arrived, the face contracted by the pain, supported by Jake and Norman, it went down from the stretcher.  
>Mo' At and Trudy took the relai.<br>The Grandfather made sit Jake, the isolated legs and it placed Neytiri between them, that head resting on the chest of Jake, the clan settled in against bottom turning the back in order to preserve decency this moment.  
>Only remained at the side of the couple, the closest women, Mo' At, Tzé' Tey, Trudy and the expert. Neytiri seemed serene in spite of the pains of the childbirth, Mo' At recited prayers of a soft voice. Mo' At took the hands of Jake and the installations on both sides of the belly of Neytiri while they took the ankles to him.<br>Mo' At tenderly cherished the cheek of his/her daughter who smiles to him, it recited a short incantation. It seizes Kxetse and that of Jake and it connected them together. It was a shock for Jake and a great appeasing for Neytiri, the contact of the spirit of Jake made him the largest good. It felt all that she lived, he heard even the palpitations of the baby, the anguish interfered with the joy Neytiri, even the pains reached him, that gave the impression to him that it was him which will give the life.  
>The women sang a soft supposed monotonous chant to soften the pains, the men took again the refrain in chorus.<br>The expert made drink in Neytiri a decoction of plant in order to give him forces. The pains were increasingly frequent and painful.  
>Neytiri pushed a long howl, and in a last effort, the first baby resulting from a misadventure and Na' VI launched its first cry like wanting to defy the world.<br>The baby was quickly cleaned and to wrap in a linen and Mo' At deposited the baby on the belly of his mother, the parents contemplated it very moved.  
>The clan ceased the songs, they wait the moment which will mean to them that very happened well.<br>Neytiri gently took again forces, after a long moment of rest, it rose, to help of Mo' At, Tzé' Tey and Jake. It gave the baby to Jake, supported by her friends, vis-a-vis the clan, they presented the newborn to the clan, greeted by cries of joy. The baby had four fingers like his mother, contrary to the misadventures which had five of them. He had the light blue dye, like all the children Na' VI. Usually they almost had all the yellow eyes of the gold bearing color. He, it inherited the blue eyes of his/her father, of the iridescent blue eyes of gold. The clan returned to the tree-house commented on the birth. Neytiri rested, installed comfortably in the center of the assembly. People were not unaware of the past of Jake. Much wondered how was going to be the baby. As in its marriage, Jake and Neytiri one moment of respite, everyone wanted even the new-born child.

The night was extremely advanced, everyone left to sleep, Jake could finally join Neytiri and take in the arms for the first time his/her child with the calm one.  
>Norman and Tzé' Tey were still present, they immortalisaient this scene. The photograph will leave in the center at dawn, Norman had forgotten to prevent them.<br>The following day will be declared feastday by Mo' At, finally its wish was carried out, it was grandmother. The technicians of the center were able to congratulate Jake and Neytiri, having learned early the morning the news by Norman, it had made the way to bring the first photograph of the baby.  
>The evening, Jake and Neytiri benefitted from a little respites punctuated by the tears the baby who claimed his meal. They succeeded in nevertheless sleeping a few hours.<br>The sun hardly rose that cries of alarm to mir itself with resounded in the tree-house, follow-ups of horrified cries and calls to the assistance, of unknown approached. They were about thirty, whose women and children, their states showed sorrow, the émaciés faces of many burns and wounds marked their skin. Some helped the others to go or carried them, so much their state of exhaustion was large. Jake in front of this tragedy shouted of the orders, so that assistance is carried to them, but it conceals useless, already the women and the hunters were activated near them, offering to them water of the fruits and what to cover itself. They were exhausted so much and in state of shock, they did not even manage to thank those which surrounded them. A hunter found the force to tell the tragedy which struck them. It was all that remained of the clan of the large rock. Jake called Norman, they left in direction the village hoping that sky they succeed in finding other survivors. They arrived for the remainders of the village, a spectacle of desolation was offered to them.  
>The high monolith several tens of meters which usually trônait in the center of the village had disappeared. It was him which received the lightning. While exploding, it destroyed the village, projecting stones around to a hundred meters, destroying the frail made shelters of sheets and of bamboos, fire had finished the disaster. Jake and Norman in vain sought survivors, they had to go obviously that they will not find any survivor in the debris. The only thing that they could make was to gather the bodies which they could released from the vestiges, some fell in dust between their hands. They tried to seek possible survivors around the village, but without hope. The sorrow in the middle, they could only note the drama. A clan of more than two hundreds Na' screw was decimated by the fury of the sky.<br>Their Ikrans usually so noisy remained quiet, as if they were conscious of the disaster. A macabre odor floated on the spot.  
>They will return later for a funeral ceremony.<br>Jake and Norman silently started from this devastated place where any trace of life was swept by the fury of the sky, no word, no word could not describe their sadnesses.  
>They turned over to the village, the survivors took again forces, others fell asleep where they had sat down, too exténués.<br>Jake recognized a hunter which had taken share with the combat against the mercenaries, it approached him, it was nothing any more but one spectrum with the eyes reddened by smoke and the tears.  
>It approached him and posed its hand on its shoulder, the hunter launched a glance full with hope to him.<br>Jake made him not head. This hunter which was so strong with the combat collapsed in tears.  
>Even if the common room were a little exigüe, there were place to accommodate novel members. Jake proposed hospitality to them and even if it wished it to become member of the clan. The survivors, very touched by the offer of Jake accepted. Norman was given the responsability to find places in the tree-house to them. An young woman saw Neytiri with her baby in the arms and crumbled in tears. Neytiri gave its baby to Tzé' Tey and tried to comfort it, it understood that the young woman had lost her baby in the storm.<br>After a fashion, the survivors were quickly placed, to surround by all. They found a little comfort and human heat. Some hunters quickly left to drive out, it was necessary to nourish everyone, an survivor united with them, a way of forgetting its drama a little.  
>Jake proposed that the casualties most reached are sent to the center, too ravaged to be neat by the ancestral methods, the clan approved this decision. The orphan children quickly found families of reception thanks to the devotion of the women of the clan, Trudy decided to take care of the one of them.<br>It remained of the clan that 34 survivors, including 8 women and 5 children.  
>1<p>


	5. A new clan of pandora

A new clan on Pandora Chapter IV

The shortly after this tragedy, Jake tested the need to have a little for loneliness and went to the headland. Scanning the sky in the search of its mounting, it whistled it. Behind him, he heard a small cry, his Ikran looked it of a sad air, he wanted to flatter the neck to him, he concealed himself to smell the hand of Jake lengthily and reiterated his small plaintive cry. Of its long blow, it indicated the tree-house and turned over to its hand. Jake looked at these sad eyes almost begging. Jake was connected to him to try to include/understand the reaction of its Ikran. It included/understood in a flash, its Ikran knew that a newcomer had entered the life of Jake, perhaps in an unconscious way.  
>Jake set out again towards the tree and returned with Neytiri and the baby, it gently approached the child under the muzzle of Ikran which smelled it lengthily. He rectified the neck, then deploying its go, plunged in the vacuum by pushing a great cry. It returned a few moments later with an enormous flower which it deposited with their feet.<br>They were looked at flabbergasting by this scene. Jake and Neytiri, to amuse by what it had just seen, decided to try the same experiment with Grâce which had as a practice to nest never very far from Ikran de Jake Neytiri called it by two small short cries, Grâce was right behind a large thicket, it smelled the baby lengthily, flew away by pushing great cries, carrying out a multitude of aerobaticss. It returned to ground and with the general surprise, Ikran de Jake was beside that of Grace and rubbed its long neck against it.  
>Although this reaction is extremely curious, it had a base. Ikran unconsciously shared the memory of their riders, but also certain desires hidden at the bottom of them, Neytiri had only one aspiration, to find a man good and to found a family in the secular tradition of the clan. Jake as for him, child, had not really had a family with the clean direction of the term, hisher military father, always absent… it wished to be able to found one of them. Ikran had perceived their mutual feelings and their desires children. They shared their joys and perhaps even their desires. Jake embraced Neytiri lengthily, and jumped on its Ikran. At the time of its rare moments when it could slacken. It let it fly to its liking, playing with the winds and the currents. Ikran flew in circle and gained altitude. Never Jake was assembled so high, it even started to be cold. The ikran stopped its convolutions and moved towards a rock plate, the flight was not stable, which worried a little Jake, it perceived this concern and launched a small cry which wanted to be reassuring.  
>Ikran de Jake ends up being posed on a rock plate, the sight was simply splendid, the jungle was spread out as far as the eye can see, the colors of spring punctuated the jungle of multicoloured spots. It looked around him and it saw it this immense tree that Torouk had made him discover, exceeding all the trees of the jungle, majestic measuring almost way insolente all its congeneric.<br>Had Jake sat down on a rock, for which reason its Ikran taken along it here?  
>There remained sitted a long moment, looking at this tree, a large cloud was above, gently this one became deformed subjected to the wind, the cloud took human form, at least the face.<br>He recognized finally the face, which smiled to him. Behind of other faces took shape, of Omaticayas.  
>Suddenly, it includedunderstood, Torouk had not revealed its future, but another aspect of the future, that of somebody to him, expensive in his heart.  
>It was turned over, its Ikran, silently fixed it. The glance of this one did not have anything usual, it had an almost human glance. Jake approached. It felt like a presence, a person whom it believed to recognize.<br>- Eywa?  
>Ikran pushed a cry, and Jake did not see anything any more unusual in its glance. On this rock plate swept by the winds, a new page of history of Omaticayas started to be written. Jake took the way of the return, perplexed because of its discoveries and this quite curious experiment with its Ikran. The tree was not at several days of vol. But much readier. The life with the clan reorganized with the newcomers, they recovered their tests gently. Jake returned visit Mo' At. Too many questions without answers, too many signs which it could not interpret. He addressed himself to her, not as a mother-in-law, but for his role of shaman and especially his great knowledge of the signs of Eywa. She attentively listened to Jake to explain all to him that tormented its spirit. Mo' At was shown reassuring.<br>- You is still young Na' VI, it is normal that certain things escape to you, Eywa sometimes is not always shown very clear in its messages, therefore I am here. But it is time that I make you certain revelations, they belong to the secrecies of a clan that only Tsaick, the chief of the clan and very a small number of initiates know.  
>What I will say to you, you will have to never reveal it, it relates to your initiatory voyage, as all the Omaticaya chiefs did it before you.<br>Mo' At fixed Jake. She knew that all the words that she was going to pronounce would be full of consequences, although its confidence in Jake is inébranlable, she is afraid that influences these future choices.  
>She took a deep inspiration.<br>- Jack, you never moved away from the clan of more than one day of walk.  
>It was a blow of bludgeon for Jake.<br>- some share, I guided you towards a tree. The sap of this tree and its fruits contain a drug which Tsaick use in certain ritual approaching Eywa. For simple Na' VI, it is not always easy to perceive the messages of Eywa well. This "voyage" is especially spiritual. A future chief must pass by this ritual, one needed that you would be alone, vis-a-vis your doubts and your questions and especially only vis-a-vis Eywa. With this drug, you have the spirit more opened to hear it and see the signs that it sends to you. You will not be able to always interpret them in a clear way, but with what she wants to render comprehensible you and if you listenings the voice of your heart, you will arrive there. Never it will bring a clear answer to you and specifies, but it will help you to find it. What you saw, it is what you wished for your clan, it simply showed you that was possible. It showed you things which will be able to perhaps help you to answer it. And never one would not leave a chief of clan alone in forest during so a long time. Does she say while smiling? But you remained nevertheless several unconscious days. And under good guard.  
>Jake did not includeunderstand all, it however had well the feet in blood on its return, deeply notched.  
>- This drug for another purpose, it prevents from feeling the pain, it is very much used by the expert of the clan when a hunter is wounded. The way that you took to return master key by a place which is covered with very sharp stones, you had to wound you here.<br>The tepidity of spring started to yield the step to the hot summer dayss of the summer, the clan lived with the idle, preferring the shade of the trees to the air rides, cooking the skin.  
>Their son grew very quickly, always surrounded of the maternal care of Neytiri. The growth and the mode of education of Na' screw are single and do not find themselves on any inhabited planet. A few days after its birth, it is connected to his mother by her Kxetse and that until which it is in age to go, it learns from the kind the bases of its education, that supports also the intellectual development. It is not rare that a child na' VI at the 18 months age already usually speaks, it is as at this time as often the second child arrives. As of 2 years, education becomes Community. There, he learns the life and the rules of the clan, around 12 years, the father takes the relai and starts to teach the art of hunting to him. As from 14 years, it begins its initiation which will last two years and which will end in the capture of its Ikran. At this time, it becomes with the eyes of the clan a man and has the right to take a wife, thing which seldom arrives before it reached 20 years.<br>For the girls, the mode of education is strictly identical. The long estival evenings made it possible to take the meals in the open air.  
>After the meal Jake and Neytiri are reflected a little with the variation, looking at the clan living his life peacefully, even those of the clan of the large rock found a little the smile. Norman discussed with everyone, Tzé' Tey checked the bandages of the casualties. Mo' At, very surrounded, chattered quietly. Beautiful and big family, the baby slept, repus of his tétée last, moment that never missed Jake, it was their rare moment of intimacy.<br>The shades were stretched, the first luminescent flowers strewed the neighborhoods with gleams green and blue, the hottest colors were revealed with the night.  
>Jake did not want to lie down the tepidity of the evening encouraged it more with one night walk. He proposed with a hunter of the clan to accompany it, this one agreed delighted to accompany the chief by the clan, they left to go a little in the forest unscrewing on the favorite subject of any Na' VI, hunting. They went a long moment without precise goal. But at the end of one moment, some things said to him to take a precise way, it made the remark with hisher companion of walk which also felt this curious impression to him. It started to think while smiling - a Mo blow' At. It was not Mo' At which guided them, but something of much more extremely, it looked at the hunter, its face expressed a certain surprise, even him felt to guide.  
>- Eywa guides us. Say the hunter to low voice.<p>

The place seemed to him familiar, with the turning of a thicket, the surprise was so strong for them that they fell to knee. r. The tree of the prayers was, more majestic there than ever. It was with the foot of this tree that it for the first time had been linked with Neytiri. Shaved then by the bulldozers of Parker.  
>It had pushed back also large and as extremely as in its memories. Nobody had returned in this place to profane months since.<br>They were connected. Many prayers could not be known as directly in this way. Jake made only one prayer for him, very short, then another for all the clans na' VI and especially for the survivors of the clan of the large rock.  
>Of return to the tree-house, they awoke the clan, everyone amusing of this news. With the right in the middle of the night, Omaticayas by small groups found this place which was lacking so much to them.<br>He wanted to announce the news with Neytiri, but this one slept, the baby in the arms, connected to their son, he sucked his inch gently. He did not dare to awake them. Since the birth, to it, that it could not be connected any more missed it much, monopolized by the child, but he accepted this small sacrifice. This table gave him hot in the middle. It lengthened beside it, rocked by the noises the forest and suction the baby. It would give to tomorrow this good news.

The summer arrived at its paroxysm, choking heat and the air saturated with moisture made any effort impossible, Omaticayas in the shade of the large trees took the expenses.  
>Norman was under a tree, surrounded by forty hunters, everyone discussed thing and others, bursts of laughter fused, it was really with its ease in the middle of all this world.<br>Mo' At and Neytiri left it its thoughts, Neytiri tightened to him a gourd of fresh water aromatized with pulps of some fruits.  
>Jake remained quiet, a little serious face, they asked for the reason of its concern to him. Question which Jake would have liked not to answer, but early or late…<br>- Norman will leave us - He said it to you? Ask Mo' At surprised.  
>- Not I know it, Eywa announces it to me.<br>Jake seldom spoke about the visions that Eywa sent to him. But Mo revelations' At and the many signs which it had perceived for several weeks. It went obviously. The presence of Eywa was done increasingly tangible in its spirit. For him, there was no more no doubt, this tree was not for him and its clan, but for Norman.  
>It was its face which had appeared in the sky, carved in a cloud by the wind. The whole was of knowing when that would occur. Jake went to see it, it was time for Jake to put Norman vis-a-vis its future. He hoped to be mistaken, but he knew at the bottom of itself that this tree was to seal with the destiny of Norman<p>

- tomorrow, at dawn, a voyage awaits us.  
>Desired Norman speech, but of a gesture, Jake made him understand that there was nothing to add, never it in front of him, had not made use of its authority. The reason of this voyage was to be important with the eyes of Jake.<br>The dawn, it awaited Norman on the headlands of Ikran, they were greeted.  
>- where do we go? ask Norman - am me. Jake answered laconically.<br>They flew away towards the East.  
>During all the voyage, Jake remained quiet, Norman saw the face Jake well to post a great concern, they flew over landscapes that Normam had never seen. At the end of a long moment, the summit of the tree appeared. They were posed with its foot, Norman could not contain an admiring whistle by contemplating it. Jake took along Mornan in the tree trunk, it was so large that it could contain the clan twice. Norman scanned the least recesses of the trunk, it explored the neighborhoods. It lengthened in grass and contemplated its height.<br>Jake sat down beside him, always the closed face - this tree could contain all the clan. Declare Norman.  
>- not, your future clan. Say Jake gently<p>

Norman burst of laughing.  
>- Jake, is serious, I do not intend to take your place nor to even leave the clan.<p>

- Norman, my friend, I know that well, but I am persuaded that' Eywa has projects for you.  
>Jake told him all the events passed, omitting some details entrusted by Mo' At. Norman remained perplexed vis-a-vis the explanations of Jake, but it could hardly question them. It had includedunderstood him also that under certain aspects, of the things occurred without it being able to be explained it. Their first contacts in the center had produced various emotions. Norman had been a little jealous of the reception which had made Omaticayas with Jake. Thereafter, between them had been born a very strong friendship and a deep mutual respect.  
>They took the way of the return. Jake was slackened more. They were accommodated on their return by Neytiri and Tzé' Tey.<br>Jake kindly requested to him to deal with their son, it wished only to be found with Neytiri with the foot of the tree of the prayers and to join again with her this magic moment where them feeling one for the other appeared.  
>The agitation was very intense. She united with the tree and requested lengthily, Jake only left it, sitted behind her. When it had finished, it went to find Jake. They were connected, very intense moment of emotion always, and remained a very a long time moment thus, letting circulate their emotions in silence. They enjoyed this moment to privilege where any word was superfluous. They did not circulate any more but between them, their floods of reciprocal feelings. They remained all the night in this place, being repaissant of this moment of calm.<br>From return to the village, a troop of hunters benefitted from morning freshness for a hunting. Game had been announced not far from there, the group was led by Norman. Jake and Neytiri greeted the troop ready at the beginning.  
>It was of short duration, Norman was allocated to the clan little time after related to a stretcher. It made a bad fall and had been struck. Somebody informed Tzé' Tey and the therapeutist of the clan, they arrived quickly, it showed a great coolness, it examined Norman under the glance of its mentor. He was just unconscious, but had an unpleasant wound with the back of cranium. They installed it with the shelter under a hood of sheet, Tzé' Tey passed to him from fresh water on the face. The expert brought a small terra cotta pot. With the sight of this one, all the people present moved back, except Jake. Fatal error for him, because the odor which rependit was quite simply unbearable, it burned the nostrils to him and started tops of heart to him.<br>Norman awoke in start, in extreme cases of régurgiter so much the odor was wretched and unbreathable.  
>- urine of Nantang (wolf-viper) mixed with bays. Say by smiling the expert.<br>In front of the head of Norman, they could not be prevented from laughing, although the moment was not very suitable.  
>- Rests, thus benefits from this day with Tzé' Tey, in more its belly swells. Jake ordered while smiling. Order that Norman accepted without discussing.<br>I know. Known as Norman, by massing the back of cranium, even as my daughter and your sons…  
>Norman released a swearword in Na' VI which I do not prefer to translate, an immense stupor was read in its eyes.<br>- it is necessary that I speak with Mo' At, immediately.  
>It rose, still a little thoughtless, and went staggering to see it. There remained a long moment to speak, Mo' At listened to it the very attentive face. Nobody would have allowed himself to listen to what he said<p>

Norman found Jake. Obviously it was very shaken by its fall and especially by its discussion with Mo' At. There sat down close to Jake, beside the remainders of the ancestor of Torouk, he remained quiet a long moment, Jake respected its silence understanding that the subject which wanted to approach was important. It fixed a point at far, the eyes in vagueness.  
>- You were right Jake, now I know it, Eywa spoke to me, finally I think it. While I was unconscious, I believed to make a dream, a voice said to me what it was going to occur soon. A hot and pleasant voice, I saw just a great white light, I even believed that I had died and that it accommodated me. I saw myself with the foot of the tree. I saw things which will occur that in years.<br>Mo' At approached.  
>it is not the shock which showed to you that, but well Eywa.<br>They remained one quiet moment. Jake broke silence.  
>- That is the will of Eywa or that of Norman, I semi will not oppose. If it is the destiny which chose you Eywa, I can only help you to carry it out<p>

The summer was already quite advanced, his/her son grew quickly. The life ran out agreeably at the rate/rhythm of huntings and the festivities.  
>The absence of Trudy badly did not raise an interrogation within the clan and especially near a young hunter which had been caught of affection for it. Jake reassured it. It had been able to contact it by radio and could announce its return to the clan very soon, even if it had not been born nor become Omaticaya. It had its place in the clan.<br>The inhabitants of the center had decided to take a name of clan, a technician had proposed the name of the blue tree owing to the fact that a beautiful tree beside the mine had a foliage of this color. The small delegation "of the clan of the blue tree arrived with the presence of course of Trudy. Recent discovered scientists now allowed them to live on Pandora without filter mask.  
>Jake, defendant of their visits awaited them, the clan behind him. The small group, preceded by Trudy greeted Omaticayas by a short reverence. The members of the clan of the blue tree looked at themselves, and in the same gesture, they removed their masks under the frightened glance of Jake and Omaticayas, solidified by stupor.<br>Trudy burst of laughing. Always equal to itself and with its outspokenness.

- my poor, you would see the head which you make. Satisfied with their small effects, they explained with words chosen for Omaticayas this small "miracle"  
>The explanation was stripped of jargon scientific and associated with the gift of nature, that persuaded Omaticayas. This discovery came from a very thorough analysis of blood practiced on Na' VI.<br>The fact that they can live as of Na' screw was only for them the will of Eywa. For the first time, they could take part officially in the Community meal of the evening.  
>Atanzeko was Omaticaya nearest to Trudy, it belonged to the hunters which had found it in the jungle. When he discovered the body extended to the side of Ikran de Jake, he had prepared an arrow, but he noted that mounting protected it, he had the spread wings and pushed great cries. Ikran protects its rider in the event of accident, but not an unknown. Raising its arc, Ikran flew away. The hunter approached the body, it carried on the face the colors of those which had taken part in the combat. It decided to bring back it for the clan. Since, they became friendly, and with the wire of time a great complicity had been established between them. Atanzeko taught him the language and the habits from the clan.<br>It was happy, it could touch the face of Trudy without fear to remove to him its mask, conscious of its force, it delicately held it in its arms, its face stuck to it. Closest looked at them amusing to see this frail woman in the arms of so large Na' VI.  
>At the end of the meal, it moved towards Jake and Mo' At, then greeted them respectfully.<br>I would like to speak.  
>Jake made him a smile and indicated hand the assembly, which meant to him that it was authorized with speaking in front of the clan. It was put at the center. Omaticayas made silence, it was rather rare that a guest speaks in a meal, except if what it was going to say was very important. It started by thanking the clan for the meal, and the reception which was made to him, confidence that Omaticayas had granted to him by letting it deal with their children. Words very appreciated by the clan, even if its control of language were not very sure yet the clan appreciated this effort.<br>It turned over in front of Jake and Mo' At. It put its hand on its heart and was inclined.

- with your permission, I will want to marry Atanzeko, if he wants it well.  
>A murmur of surprise traversed the clan of Omaticayas. That went against the habits na' VI, it was always the man who made his request, but very often to push by their been engaged.<br>Jake semi-surprised, semi, astonished looks at Trudy, even if it were tempted to reach its request, which appears rather not very common, Mo' At, with its glance did not divide this opinion. It rose, and invited Mo' At to follow it, leaving Trudy only and a little anxious.  
>- Mo' At, I see well that you do not approve this request, and I includeunderstand it, that goes well beyond your principles. But before you make a decision, I will want to say this to you, Trudy helped us much, it took the defense of the clan and risked his life on several occasions for us. She lives with us since months, Atanzeko never leaves it, he taught him our language, our habits, and the clan of the blue tree does all that is possible so that we live all in peace. They always were there when we needed them. For a long time, they make the way towards us, it is perhaps time for us to go towards them.  
>Mo' At reflected, its face slackened somewhat.<br>It approached Trudy and the hand posed to him on the shoulder. - Jake is favorable to this union, and he convinced me. But I cannot make this decision without consulting Eywa nor the old ones, I will do it this night and you will have the answer to the rising of the sun. Atanzeko, if you are of agreement for this union, brings Trudy to the tree of the prayers and request together. Perhaps that Eywa will hear you.  
>Mo' At spent the night to the foot of the tree of the hearts, listening to the voices, reciting incantations, scanning the runes. In the small hour, it had the answer of Eywa. However, she wanted all the same to consult the senior and the senior of the clan. Their answers were very clear.<br>- Listening your heart and does not look at it only with your eyes.  
>In the small hour, in company of Neytiri and Jake, they went at Trudy and Atanzeko.<br>In front of the Mo smile' At, Trudy let burst its joy.  
>Trudy, known as Mo' At, nothing is opposed to your union, but it is necessary that you know that Eywa does not wish that you carry a child, it estimates that a new race could bring serious consequences for the balance of Pandora.<br>- I include/understand Mo' At, but some share we have already a child that Atanzeko and me elevons, it is an orphan of the clan of the large rock, and that is enough for us. Neytiri approached

- as you do not have a Omaticaya family to represent itself with your marriage, I would adopt you and you will become my sister, like that, I will represent your family. Mo' At approved this jumped to the neck of Neytiri and rependit in thanks. The marriage was fixed at the first day of the autumn. It will initially be made in a ritual way with the foot of the tree of the hearts, and then more festive, in the center. Festivities preceded by a civil wedding symbolic system, first marriage of the clan of the blue tree.  
>The revelations which Norman had received returned it badly at ease, endeavouring to remain close to Jake, it could not be extracted with all the hunters which claimed it with each departure for hunting, Jake did not hold rigor of it to him. The first days of the autumn arrived, the celebration of marriage of Trudy and Atanzeko was an great event, still improving the relations between Omaticayas and the center. Their visits thereafter were done more frequent, appreciating even the hospitality of the buildings, when they were too much far from the clan and that the night had fallen.<br>One evening, at the end of the meal, a member of the clan of the large rock asked to speak, Jake made him sign that it could speak. He started by thanking the clan for their reception, of the generous offer to belong to the clan after their catastrophe. But for him and its congeneric, it was not their clan, even if they felt well with them, they were before all the members of the clan of the large rock, at least of what it remained about it. He explained whereas they had made the decision to leave towards another place and to try to reform their clan with his rites and his traditions. He continued on the fact that a clan required for a chief to guide them and that itself and all the members of its clan chose…  
>Norman.<br>The silence which followed from there seemed lasted of the hours. Jake looked at the man who had spoken in the name of his clan, it was not really surprised, it was done already with this idea since a long moment.  
>- when do you want to leave? Ask Jake - after the winter. Answer this one. It is not the good moment to leave, and you will need all the hunters available to nourish the clan during this difficult season.<br>Norman was ploughed up. Although it suspected something, it did not expect that this evening, at least not so early. It approached Jake - Jack, they never spoke to me about that before.  
>- my friend I know it well and also, it is to you the will of Eywa and Na' screw which is posted this evening, and I do not want to oppose to me to it.<br>Jake called the hunter of the clan of the large rock - Come tomorrow at dawn, we have all the three a long way to make.  
>At dawn, the trio flew away in direction of the tree, the hunter of the clan of the large rock looked at this new territory then unknown for him. The rising sun of autumn gave a hot color to the landscape, they arrived for the tree.<br>The hunter was impressed by this splendid tree, as well by its size as by its beauty. Jake and Norman let it only visit it.  
>The hunter returned to see them.<br>- why don't you lead your clan here?  
>- this tree, it is Eywa which showed it to me, I believed also who it was here that I was to take it along, but it of it was nothing. I understood later that this tree was intended for someone else. This tree if you want it, will become your house and this ground holds it, and Norman, if it accepts it, will become your chief. It is with him alone that returns the decision.<br>On the way of return, they flew over the clearing where Jake had made its second meeting with Torouk, it did not seem in its visions. The hunter made them sign that he wanted to go down, he was posed in the center of the clearing followed by Normam and of Jake, Ikran delighted by this pause made feast of bays and the surrounding fruits.  
>The hunter with sad mine, this place pointed out the place to him where its clan lived. It was put at knees and recited a prayer. Many words escaped Jake and Norman, but curiously certain terms resounded in their head, as if they wanted to be impregnated in their memory. This prayer resembled one song more.<br>- J' stays Tsaick of the clan, I addressed to a very former goddess of our clan so that it exauce a prayer, it concerns us all the three, give me an object to which you hold.  
>Without putting question, Norman gave a fine leather collar braided by Tzé' Tey and Jake, a small wick of hair of Neytiri. The hunter left a small leather purse a fragment of the monolith which was drawn up in the center of its clan. It gave the whole in the purse. It made a small hole in the ground, buried the purse while continuing its strange song. Its finished prayer it was rectified.<br>let us have we a habit, when friends must separate, they bury objects in a place, this goddess will give the responsability itself to make them return where they hid them.  
>The face of the hunter released a great sadness by evoking this memory of its clan. It also knew that all this risked of private Jake of hisher friend and the clan a very good hunter. Jake approached him and its hand put to him on its shoulder.  
>- Norman before a whole very expensive friend, but it, which friend would I know have a destiny to achieve am if I prevented it? It will be thus if it is, its destiny. But no matter what it can arrive, I am sure that your clan will reappear.<br>They took the way of the return.  
>The autumn arrived, of the pouring rain fell down, mud watered the tracks, it became difficult for the hunters to follow the movement of game, even the trackers more aguerris could not follow the tracks more. Most worrying was the fate of a group of three hunters, left in the large plains near the river, they had not returned for more than three days and the clan became anxious. The bad weather made any research impossible of the sky with Ikran, impossible to see far because of the thick water curtain which fell down permanently.<br>Trudy proposed its assistance, it remained large helicopters of transport in the center, they were equipped with enough powerful systems of research sophisticated to locate men on the ground even with these beating rains.  
>Jake and Trudy went to back of Equidius to the center. Five helicopters still seemed in state. Although Trudy did not control for a long time, the old reflexes returned quickly. It checked the general state of the apparatus and made a little the grimace, it had the air in sorry state. Before starting it, it connected it to an auxiliary group of starting and set in motion the procedure of startup. The turbine emitted its first whistle since several months. It pétarada and started to emit a thick black smoke and some sparks. Trudy actuated the extinguishers of edge and left a jump - That one, it is cooked, I test the other, it is with fuel court, but the tanks of the principal track are full, I would fill the tank if it starts.<br>The turbine started to turn. A serious sound invaded the hangar which was transformed into a deafening whistle, the blades of the rotor turned more and more quickly. Trudy raised the inch with a great smile, it launched the second engine successfully. Trudy put the power control on the position of takeoff and gently, the machine rose a few centimetres. It made it progress prudently to the door of the hangar, then rose for a short flight above centers it to land on the surface of supply, it beckoned with Jake to join it.  
>- It is OK. I fill the tank and one leaves to their research, with the weather, one can hold six hours in vol. Heureusement they were not in a mountainous region. The lack of visibility and the reliefs would have made this forwarding impossible. Jake settled with the back while a man took seat beside Trudy.<br>- It is Carlos, my former copilot, he knows better than me to make use of the systems of location.  
>Takeoff was sharp, the helicopter reached its maximum speed. The flight terrible, was shaken by gusts and the beating rain, one needed all the know-how of Trudy to overcome the machine, to abuse by the airstreams. The tended features, it carried out a savage fight with the orders to keep the apparatus in flight and not to be crushed.<br>They arrived for river, Trudy was in sweat in spite of the cold, the teeth to tighten and the face to contract, one read the concentration on his face. It reduced speed, Carlos scanned the various screens, in the intercom he communicated a series of figures with Trudy.  
>- Jake, Carlos has something on the thermal detectors, it is weak, but one will be quickly fixed.<br>It changed course and reduced the machine, the visibility was even worse because of the rain, it still reduced speed.  
>Carlos shelled another continuation of figures with Trudy, Jake understood that he spoke about a course and a distance. The voice of Carlos was done more nervous, almost excited. Carlos typed on the pane of separation and showed in Jake a red and yellow point on the screen.<br>- They are there. Say Carlos with a smile, Trudy could not prevent oneself from launching a cry of joy, one of the hunters was not other than the brother of Atanzeko.  
>The landing was perilous, but the know-how and the power of the machine made wonder. By radio, she prevented the center of their successes, the message was relayed immediately with the clan.<br>One of the hunters had been seriously wounded while slipping into mud. They had sheltered in a cave while waiting for that the storm passes, it was with the favor of their fire that they could be found.  
>The hunter with a deep wound with the thigh, Trudy used the case of help of the helicopter, it will be necessary to suture the wound. In spite of the sedative that it had given him, the pain was still very sharp, it held good. She was not accustomed to do that and missed disappearing on several occasions. The days of the hunter were not in danger, but it needed better adapted care. The storm made rage, Trudy preferred to wait until the weather is calmed a little, to try a takeoff would be too dangerous. In end-of-day, the storm was always also sharp, the cave fortunately lavished a very good shelter, they had vivres and water, they settled for the night.<br>Jake did not manage to sleep. With far, a small pack of wolf-viper gathered, it took its arc, its gesture was stopped by one of the hunters.  
>- They will not make us any evil, they seek just a place for the night, looks at. The hunter sat down beside Jake, gently the animals approached, passing to a few meters them, they gathered in a place of the vast cave blottissant the ones against the others.<br>- We like them, are lost in the middle of nowhere.  
>Jake remained a long moment to observe these animals, completely indifferent to their presence, the small day, the animals were not there.<br>Time had become more lenient, the wind calmed its heats, of large clouds masked light of day, the storm could begin again from one moment to another.  
>Trudy started the helicopter and immediately after takeoff the center by radio called, the hunter with an high fever, she asked that the clan be warned and asked where he was to be neat. During the flight, they learned that Omaticayas wished that the hunter be neat in the center, which was a first.<br>They deposited it in the center, and took again the way of the clan with back of Equidius. The helicopter had not badly suffered from the storm.  
>The prowesses which Trudy Carlos had achieved had been already told with the clan. They were accommodated like heroes, were thanked thousand times by the women for the hunters and especially by her very happy husband to re-examine his brother.<br>Members of the clan asked Jake and Mo' At to accommodate Trudy within the clan like Omaticaya. They accepted without discussing. With this last act, it had more than to deserve to belong to the clan and to be received like one as of theirs.  
>The following day, in the evening, Jake and Mo' At came to seek Trudy, it was surprised by the solemn aspect which this visit took on. They led it towards a place a little to the variation, Omaticaya women stripped it, Jake was turned moderately, which started some small amused laughter. Neytiri and Tzé' Tey arrived, carrying each one a filled up bowl of white dyeing, they drew on the face and the body of Trudy the tribal signs specific to the clan of Omaticayas. Then it was equipped in the pure tradition na' VI, a loincloth and a collar to braid which covered the chest little. Trudy, a little badly at ease, but it made against misfortune, good heart. She suspected that would not be only one simple ceremony.<br>Preceded by Jake, Neytiri and Tzé' Tey closed walk. It was led to the foot of the tree of the hearts where all the clan awaited it thus that her husband and their adoptive son. Mo' In great behavior, was in the center of Omaticayas.  
>Jake placed beside Mo' At and made a sign of head and it spoke - Trudy, you faced angers of the sky to carry help to mislaid hunters, you looked after best than you could one of them. You rendered great services to all the clan, and for this reason, at the request of Omaticayas and from our chief, you are received within the clan. Now, in front of Eywa, our chief and the clan, you become child of Na' screw and girl of Omaticayas.<br>Mo' At posed its hand on its heart and greeted Trudy, it returned its safety to him. Gently while smiling, it posed its hands on the shoulders of Trudy. Gesture joined by Jake and all the members of clan, making the circle around it.  
>Trudy did not succeed in any more containing its emotion and melted in tear.<br>Later during the festivities she addressed herself to Jake.  
>- but I never had least initiation.<br>- you would not survive it. Declare Jake in a great burst of laughter.

Jake spent much time to observe and listen to the members of the clan of the large rock. He wanted to include/understand what they pushed them from to go away, and for what they wanted Norman as chief. He ended up finding the answers, they were however very simple, a simple matter of culture. The clan of the large rock always lived in the plains, they are runners untiring, able to traverse long distances, they follow game and watches for the convenient period to strike. Rare are those which overlap of Ikran or Equidius, affectionate Norman this kind of hunting.  
>Omaticayas on the other hand track game in forest, pass much time to follow the tracks, to approach it in silence. They use of patience and use also Ikran for hunting in mountain, faster, but also very delicate. One needs a very great confidence in its mounting and a control except par of the arc so that this hunting is effective. Method more appreciated by Jake and the clan.<br>Jake decided to even announce these observation with Norman the evening. He explained the result of his remarks to him. The clan of the large rock had quite simply turned to him, because they had same affinities for hunting. A quite human behavior.  
>Jake checked nevertheless near a hunter of the large rock, this one did nothing but assure him its theory. Never they had called in Jake question as chief and the respect reiterated to him which its clan carried to him.<br>Norman and Tzé' Tey discussed a good part of the night on the last last episodes. The clan of the large rock and their wish to have it as chief at their head. It felt the deep torment that Norman endured when they were connected.  
>In any event though it occurs, it would follow it, it was it which had chosen it, the destiny and Eywa had wanted it thus.<br>It also knew by a prophecy which went back to its childhood, this prediction said that the man that it would marry would have a great destiny, this predicts was checked. She affirmed to him that she was ready to follow it.  
>She wished only one thing, it was that their child is born on the ground from Omaticayas. It was the last thing which could have dissuaded it to leave, the refusal of Tzé' Tey to leave the clan. He would never have left without her.<br>Norman was going soon to announce its departure. This day, Norman only passed it, reflective so that it will say to the clan this evening.  
>The meal finished, Norman and Tzé' Tey rose, they were inclined in front of Jake. Norman required the word, accepted at once by Jake, suspecting what Norman will say.<br>Norman was placed in the center of Omaticayas, it looked at them all. It knew that its words were likely to affect them. It took a great inspiration.  
>- Omaticayas, my brothers, my sisters, which I must say to you this evening does me much sorrow. More than one year ago now that you accommodated me, opening your heart to me, you taught me your art of hunting, the habits of the clan. For that, I am really grateful to you.<br>But I must announce my next departure to you, I do not leave the clan definitively, but my absence will last of long months.  
>I decided to follow the clan of the large rock towards their new ground, but I must say to them that I do not wish to become their chief, my heart before all is Omaticaya. I agree to guide them time that they choose one of them as chief. My departure will not be done before our son is born on the grounds from Omaticaya, it is a wish of my wife and I join it for that. A member of the clan of the large rock rose and asked for the word.<br>- Norman, our clan thanks you for your frankness and also for the assistance which you agree to bring to us, it is true that if your heart is here, it is impossible for you to be our chief. That let us include/understand we it and Omaticayas can be proud to count in their row Na' VI like you. We will make so that your absence is shortest possible. It is true that for us you represented the desired chief, but we will respect your choice.  
>Jake spoke it is time maintaining to take care that your departure and your installation on this new ground occur the best possible one. I kindly request all the clan of Omaticayas of you to help you to make the objects which will be necessary for you.<br>The clan approved. Spontaneously, they brought small useful objects. Jake offered to Norman its hunting knife, it thanked it for a voice where one felt the emotion to gain it. Everyone was divided between the joy and sadness. The joy which a son of Omaticayas is a so great destiny and sadness to see one as of their leaving.  
>Jake took along Norman a little to the variation, Mo' At awaited them and says to him.<br>- Even if you do not become their chief, you are nevertheless in the position to be it, and you will have to make your initiatory voyage in the forest.  
>Norman did not expect that on behalf of Mo' At, but after all, this retirement in forest will make him the largest good and will help it to find a little interior peace. Its knowledge of the medium will help it to overcome this test, and the hunters which had accompanied it during its initiation had been very good professors. He did not worry to pass this test, Tzé' Tey was more anxious. Norman, at daybreak, took the way of the forest, follow-up at good distance by Jake and a hunter, man of the Mo shade' At, this hunter had all its confidence. It was initiated with the most secret rites of the clan.<br>Mo' At had prepared a good part of the night "to guide" Norman in a quite precise place of the forest. In this place, it will meet frightening insect, very important in the life of Omaticaya, even more if this one were intended for high positions, the kali' weya. It is a specific ritual to all future chief of clan, although in certain cases, it can be different, but with an identical result. This creature pricks it and to cause a kind of hypnosis the purpose of which is to open the spirit to him. It is then in a state close to died and that enables him to approach Eywa. Sometimes this helps to include/understand certain messages which he would perhaps not interpret in a conscious state. The presence of another warrior is useful, because this puncture in rare cases can show mortal. What surprised Jake, it is that the rite had been different for him, it spoke about this fact to the hunter.  
>- indeed, Mo' At had chosen for you another rite, older, but necessary for it, it was necessary that you remainders much longer unconscious. Mo' At was to prove in other Tsaick clans which you were worthy to be the chief of Omaticayas, with the assistance of Eywa. She excavated your spirit with deepest, your past was very heavy, those which come from the sky were hold. They wanted to be sour that one day you would not betray the clan. Even for it is a very difficult test, it always comes out from it very exhausted.<br>- But I must tell you a thing, even if you are the chief of the village, if you betrayed Mo' At or the clan, I kill you out of my own hands, the message does not come from Mo' At, but well of me. The hunter burst of laughing in front of the anxious face of Jake.  
>- T `does not worry my brother, if Mo' At had had the slightest doubt, you would have already died for a long time.<br>This last sentence reassured Jake, it knew how a traitor died. Its divided Kxetse, the very painful anguish could lasted of the days. They had followed Norman for already several hours, untiring walker, it progressed in the forest to good step. The hunter started to be anxious, Norman was going to leave the place where the insects live. The chance was with them, Norman stopped to gather bays in a bush. It withdrew its hand highly by pushing a swearword and looked at its hand endolorie.  
>- that do not be long affirmed the hunter.<br>Indeed, the step of Norman quickly became swaying like a drunk man, it ends up collapsing. Jake wanted to leave their hiding-places, the hunter prevented some - Wait, looks at, it tries to be raised.  
>Jake was anxious for hisher friend, but the calm one of the hunter reassured it. At the end of a few minutes, they left their hiding-place finally, it covered it with a thick fabric and its bag under its head put to him.  
>it is necessary to wait now.<br>The hunter supervised Norman permanently, checking the beats of its heart regularly, it essuyait the face in sweat to him, it was traversed small spasms which worried Jake, fortunately the hunter remained trustful.  
>it first hour is most dangerous for him, after venom is dissipated, it only remains what enables him to remain deadened and to open its spirit.<br>Norman was less agitated, the hunter, raised one of these eyelids.  
>- It is with Eywa, all is well, it will sleep at least two days.<p>

Norman had sat on a rock, lost in an immense plain, a heat sun shone, but an icy wind traversed the immense steppe. In front of him Na' VI appeared, then another and soon of tens, all vêtus in the same way, only the faces were different, Norman included/understood that this they was former chiefs of Cl year.  
>One of them required of him to present and explain its presence in this place. What it did.<br>Its finished presentation, the chief evaporated in a small white vapor cloud, another chief asked him the same questions, and so on, all disappearing with each time Norman told its history. It did not remain any more that only one chief, it did not have evil to recognize it, it was Jake. It beckoned to him to follow it, Norman rose and in one moment, they were found in the room of connection of the center. There, he sees himself entering the box, the once closed again lid, a slightly luminous white form appeared, he distinguished hardly a face in this form. It was motionless beside the machine, the monitor which monitored the vital functions of the pilot started to panic, the white form surrounded the box while the alarm signal resounded, the cardiac signal had become flat. The box opened automatically, the form fixed Norman. He recognized the face of Grace then she disappeared suddenly.  
>Jake invited Norman to follow it. Once again, they were with the foot of the tree of the hearts. In its dream, he saw himself with knee, a kind of white cloud left ground, he went up towards his Kxetse, the filaments captured them as when he connected himself to his Ikran, the cloud disappeared in pink fibers.<br>Norman opened the eyes into large and started to shout.  
>- Grace saved me!<br>It closed again them at once.  
>This sentence surprised them, especially Jake which still had in memory what had said Mo' At when the attempt to make pass the spirit of Grace in its misadventure had failed. He remembered the Mo words' At, "She is with Eywa now" For him it was a way of saying that she had not survived her wounds, but does that of it could conceal well another truth, its body had perhaps died, but its spirit could have joined Eywa well. Certainly that Mo' At would light it on top.<br>Norman started to show signs of alarm clock, it was time to let it only finish its voyage. He slept almost 2 days and half. He spent two more other days in the forest, always followed by Jake and the hunter. The moment had just turned over to the clan, preferably before Norman.  
>Norman was accommodated as it should be, on the one hand by Omaticayas, but as by the members of clan of the large rock, they still hoped for some share as Norman would agree to become their chief. But before he will want to rest and pass a little time with his wife.<br>As Norman did not have the destiny to be a chief of Omaticayas. It does not have the obligation to tell its voyage and its visions in Omaticyas. But this vision of Grace intervening the day of its death perhaps revealed to him why it could survive in the body of its misadventure, and this should certainly interest Mo' At and Jake.  
>What surprised more Mo' At, it was that Norman recognized the face of Grace. When Eywa appeared, it took only very seldom the face of somebody of close relation. It more frequently appeared under that of an animal, for it was very clear, Grâce had joined Eywa well and had surely still something to make in the world of Na' screw.<br>The winter was announced less hard than the previous year. In the kelutral (the tree-house), everyone was activated to help the clan of the large rock to his starting preparations, good number of small usual objects were manufactured by all. Hunting, although moderate, nourished sufficiently all the clan. Even Ikran still managed to find their foods.  
>Norman spent much time with Tsu' Tey, very tired by its pregnancy. It was to frequently rest, but it continued to help the expert of the clan to train another disciple to succeed to him. This disciple was Trudy, she had officially asked it Jake and Mo' At. For it, considering it is girl of Omaticayas, it was to take an active share in the clan. What was very appreciated by the clan, very popular Trudy being and perhaps smallest of Na' screw of Pandora. It of had become some kind the mascot of the clan.<br>The birth of the girl of Tsu' Tey fell the night which preceded the first day by spring. With the gleams of the torches and under the glance of Neytiri, Mo' At and Trudy, and there under benevolence of the clan. Tzé' Tey and Norman had already chosen a name to him, Aw' aungia, which out of Na' VI meant "one predicts" can be that its birth the day of spring was a good predicts. Norman deferred the day of their departure. He preferred to leave time to Tzé' Tey to take again forces. The way towards new the tree-house was rather long, Trudy had proposed its assistance with its helicopter, politely refused by Norman, preferring to make the voyage in a traditional way and to preserve a certain character at this departure.  
>All the clan started to gather Equidius. Neytiri took along a hunter of the clan of the large rock as a passenger, the latter was reassured little, it was its first inverted flight of Ikran. They made the voyage in order to recognize the ground and find the best way to go to new the kelutral. This way passed obligatorily by this immense clearing where a hunter had made the wish which the clans find at this place. The preparations advanced. Some members of Omaticayas had proposed to accompany those by the large rock for the voyage it was a troop of more than sixty people who prepared with this long tour.<br>Jake, maintained lengthily with Norman, it gave him some councils on the statute of chief, its military past enabled him to organize a little the clan and made him benefit from its experiment. Like Norman, more than one year before, had taught the language and the habits na' screw to him. Mo' At proposed also an indirect help to him by introducing its right-hand man to him, not speaking to him about the part which he had played without his knowledge. The clan of the large rock not having more Tsaick, Norman accepted it, it also proposed to also initiate one as of theirs with this function.  
>The departure day before, a great meal was organized, even if it were merry, Jake had evil to smile. The heart was not there, it knew that Norman and Tsu' Tey did not leave definitively, but their departures will leave a great vacuum nevertheless.<br>In the small hour, everyone was gathered, Omaticayas formed on both sides way a hedge, in the medium the clan of the large rock and those of the clan which accompanied them. Norman was vis-a-vis Jake, Mo' At and Neytiri, they greeted them the hand on the heart, it had envisaged to say something to them, but no sound managed to leave its mouth. Jake lengthily took it in its arms, Neytiri was turned over discreetly, of the tears to the eyes. Mo' At tried to remain impassive, but its face was betrayed by the emotion which submerged it. She regarded Norman and Jake a little as her sons. With far Trudy and At' Zenko attended the scene.  
>It is some times where silences are more evocative than great sentences, Norman was moved back and last once greeted them. It went up the file of Na' screw. Arrived at the head, it gave the order of the departure, the point of its arc, it showed the way.<br>Jake looked at the long line moving away, it tried of all its forces to contain its tears Mo' At posed the hand to him on the shoulder.  
>you are perhaps the chief of Omaticayas, you are before a whole Na' VI, and Na' VI has the right to express its sorrow It looks at Mo' At, two tears run also its cheeks.<br>This evening, Jake only went to the clan of the blue tree, it went down in one from the basements. In this part with the white walls, two steel caissons connected to apparatuses. One made hardly two meters length, the other much larger. It was in its boxes of hibernation that rested Grâce and its misadventure. People had not been able to be solved with their faires funeral. Since its "death", Jake had never returned in this place, and for some time the face of Grace often returned to him in its dreams, as if she wanted to tell him some things. It posed the hand on the box and started to pronounce the prayer for the dead. Jake applied recited this prayer as ever it had not done it with by front, curiously, although it is alone, it felt a presence behind him, it was turned over, Grâce was, in front of him, any smile, at least its appearance looked at it.  
>- I am always there, jack and I would be always with you are side.<br>For the first time of the day, Jake smiled.

1


	6. The clan  of the blue tree

THE CLAN OF THE BLUE TREE CHAPTER V

The employees of the mine as well as the scientists had lived with their ways also, the last events. They will follow from their place, the long way and the tests which go await Jake and Omaticayas. The Omaticayas last had left the mine, the voluntary people and to authorize by the clan to remain on Pandora, gathered silently in the big room of the complex. All marked by its last days, none of them had taken part in the engagements. But they had followed all, impotent, the destruction of the tree-house and the attempt of Quaritch and Parker to destroy the most place of the belief of Omaticayas, the tree of the hearts. They were more than 800 on the site. They were more than one hundred, left again for a third of the employees of the mine and the remainder, engineers, technicians and other personnel to remain on the site of their full liking. Stanford spoke, it was the only mercenary with being authorized to remain on Pandora, it was employed with the safety of the scientific teams, the only graduate mercenary of an university, it had a doctorate in vegetable chemistry. Wire of a general, it had entered the army by family tradition. Volunteer to leave as scientist on Pandora. His/her father had arranged himself by the means of his relations to make it pass from the scientific service to safety. He did not share the point of view of Quaritch and often ran up against him. Always discrete, it carried its weapon to the shoulder and never sought to cause Omaticayas, it had even learned some complimentary closes and to tie certain friendship, they did not regard it as a friend, but did not see it as an enemy. A technician passed the head by the door of the room and he shouted of one see anxious.  
>I have just received a message of Parker, it want to prepare a counter-offensive and require our collaboration, it threatens of all to make us pass in justice if we refuse or to kill us if we try to resist.<br>. - what a idiot! Somebody in the room thundered A hubbub assembled assistance, one felt a certain panic to go up. Stanford required silence and made come the technician. - in how long will they be able to arrive here? - it takes 3 hours to go back to the vessel, time to remake the full one, more than 12 hours to defrost everyone. Time all to charge, materials and men, I will say between 26 and 28 hours. - well, which would be the worst condition to prevent the shuttle from being posed?  
>- Weather, breakdown of the system of guidance on the ground, breakdown of GPS…. - and well, with work. The face of the technician lit of a great smile and left while running. - first solved problem Stanford was addressed again to the assistance. - I succeeded in speaking with Omaticaya which knows our language. He asks us to avoid returning to us in the forest, at least for a few days, according to what I includedunderstood, they prepare their funeral ceremonies and do not want to see us. Therefore, very left is to be proscribed, I will not replace Quaritch with the raised foot, but I give you this recommendation nevertheless. The assistance approved.  
>- If you want it well, one will give a little a progress report on our situation. Does somebody know the quantity of food available in stock? A man raised the hand - I am with the inventory control. Approximately, the mine counted a little more than 800 people, we were about 4 years old of vivres preserved in different form, I can make you a more precise estimate from here this evening. - well, with the passage I remind to you that one cannot consume the fruits nor the vegetables because of the toxins which they contain, just like water, in connection with the water, which is occupied some? A strong solid raised the arm - My small team and me, we deal of water and energy. for water, an automatic system makes it consumable, the system is very simple and reliable, for electricity, one will cut all that is not useful any more, which will make fall the consumption of more than 80 % - OK, but on the level of the production? - There is electricity by several sources. The first with a power station functioning in Unoptonium, considering stock "to forget" by Parker, that gives us about 40 years of operations. The second by geothermics and the last, solar and on battery for the filtering of the air and lighting in the event of large breakdown. Even if the power station releases us, considering what one will consume, not risk to miss electricity.<br>- good, the news is not so badly The technician in communication returned in the room. - I succeeded in extinguishing all the guidance system of the tower of control, impossible to cut satellites GPS, but if they use the system, I modified all the parameters of navigation. And if they nevertheless manage to land, they are not at the end of their surprises. They will be posed with 1000 kilometers from there, in a mountainous region The assistance started to laughing, Stanford could not be prevented from laughing too. A man entered the meeting room. - Good the landing strip resembles a carpark of large surface one day of balance. Stated he all to smile.  
>Stanford lit a screen of monitoring, it could see tens of machines parked in an anarchistic way on the tarmac intermingled with metal beams drawn up towards the sky, of the cables tended with small yellow packages hung above. Indicating on the screen the cables and the packages.<br>- what is it?  
>- steel wire rope with a small key perso, explosive loads remote-controlled. Nearly 5 kilos of C4 per package, there are 80 of them, if. This initiative was accommodated by a great burst of laughter. - good in fact, all that is not too bad, but in the medium term, will be necessary to find the means of making push something under controlled atmosphere. It we will also need somebody who knows the local language well in order to try to communicate with Omaticayas. Norman raises the hand. - Which are you? - Norman Spelman, pilot of misadventure and scientist, I studied their language and their culture during five years, moreover I have a contact with Mo' At the shaman of the clan and I helped Jake much. To contact Jake will not pose a problem, but for the clan that is likely to be very long and very difficult.<br>- If everyone is of agreement, one will appoint you ambassador. Approval was general.

- For the remainder, one will refine. We should be organized, that quickly does not become anarchy. The voluntary people expatriates started to enter their new life on Pandora. In front of good the provision of Stanford took care of the good progress of the meetings. It was named "responsible for the center", dealing somewhat with the organization, it set up small committees, each one taking care of the tasks necessary to good walk of the center. Everyone helped without balking. The least occupied people were those which worked on the exploitation of the mine, some of them are reflected with the kitchen without much success, but they will have all the time to improve.  
>Others dealt with the maintenance of the materials and the buildings. The scientists and the researchers were best parcelled out, although having a margin of work with the kindness of Grace. They were to compose with the requests of result of the company. Released from these contingencies, the scientists could undertake research which they wished, only the scientists of ground were sulky a little because of prohibition to go in the forest. The night had fallen and all separated for a well deserved rest. The following day, a good surprise awaited Normam, Omaticayas had brought back the body of its misadventure, the wounds bandaged with coated sheets of a yellowish leg. They took it along in a room of examination, the doctor made him a rapid examination, it was in life, very weak, but in life, it managed powerful to him going up and finished first aid that it had lavished to him. With its great surprise, the wounds to leave by the balls were already well healed, and that, in record time. It connected it on an apparatus of diagnosis, put aside the fact that it was weak, all its vital functions were good, and nothing threatened its life. After 48 hours of rest, it will be in full form.<p>

Some information on the clan arrived via the radio of Jake, explaining the evolutions to them. They informed them that during the weeks which followed, they should not leave the center, in order to respect the period of mourning of the clan, and he told his strange adventure with the tree of the hearts. He also specified that Norman was awaited the clan, preferably with his misadventure. Nobody knew really Jake with Norman share, which reported its history and what had arrived to him since its departure in catastrophe under the fire of Quaritch, this attracted to him the sympathy of everyone in the mine. However, Norman was anxious, it had learned the departure from Jake for its initiatory voyage. It had never remained only in the forest. Always accompanied by Neytiri or hunters. But never so a long time only, refusing to carry the radio not to betray the traditions of the clan. Jake would go to the suicide. Norman took leave of its hosts and went to the clearing of the tree hearts to join the clan. The expatriates hoped to manage to join again contacts with Omaticayas in order to set out again on good bases. It will have to be ensured to them that all those which remained will not never harm voluntarily to the clan. But Omaticayas remained nevertheless being wary and that was likely to be long. Norman was well accepted with the clan, it often discussed with Mo' At and its knowledge of the language na' VI, which it controlled already very well was an undeniable advantage. The assistance which it had brought to Jake for the ceremonies opened him many doors within the clan. It was more than tolerated, Mo' At gave him the right to remain with the clan. Omaticayas will take care on the misadventure when it is not connected any more to him. The news of the healthy return and except Jake with the clan was greeted with the mine by a champagne explosion, even a woman crumbled in tears in the arms of Stanford. - Excuse, says me it. A sob in the voice. The misadventure of Jake, it is me which created it, it is a little my baby, I name itself Helena. - And me, Weyl, magic Stanford smiles to him and gave a north wind to him on the face.  
>- And you made very good job, it is a beautiful baby.<p>

Mourning was finally completed and a news made great noise in the center, everyone was invited to the marriage of Jake with Neytiri, as with the ceremony at the conclusion which he will be officially the chief of the clan. More surprising new was engagement of Norman to a Omaticaya young person who named Tzé' Tey. The festival was moving, each member of the mine had brought small presents and discovered with stupor that Trudy was in life. An invitation was made in Jake and Neytiri in order to come to take part in a small festival in their honor in the Center. Indeed nobody could take share with the meal because of the filter masks. Na' screw supported without signal of evil an atmosphere favourable with the land ones. At a completely ordinary meeting, Helena had a reflection which was not in disagreement with the situation - We always speak about mine, complex, center, one could not rather call that a clan? After are all we one some share? - Indeed, it is not stupid, and you have a name to propose? - yes, perhaps, I will explain you why. The night when the large blue moon is high, its light is reflected in the sheets of a tree, it gives him a very beautiful blue color, then I had thought of this name: "The clan of the blue tree" - indeed, it is a beautiful name for a clan. While addressing itself to everyone - those which are for, raise the hand The totality of the hands rises. - To adopt in the majority, exclaims Stanford. On this occasion, a large plate was painted and affixed at the entry of the mine with the new name of "clan". Norman alternated its presences at Omaticayas and with the clan of the blue tree. He asked Stanford to organize a very important meeting and the presence of everyone was imperative. Accustomed to a certain reserve at Norman, Stanford understood that was to be very serious so that it makes such a request - bad news? - Not, not, reassures itself. Just an idea, or rather a very important project. But, I will need the approval of all. He does not say any more, the only person with the current was max with which he had made swear to maintain the secrecy. The meeting was programmed for the next evening. Stanford, in person careful, made supervise the radio communications that could always exchange the vessel orbits about it with the ground. It was not done in audio mode, but rather in the shape of textual files easier and fast to transmit on if long distance. The person assigned to this task was alerted by a message on her control screen. "Transmission of message in progress" Automatically, it pressed on the key of reception and the message started to ravel in front of its eyes.

"In Parker Selfridge Ref. GDR: 9482AD47 Transmitter: Direction Before return to earth, test carried out consigns n° 1. If impossible, immediate return to earth, sending of a vessel with military personnel and adequate equipment envisaged. Any personnel remained on Pandora considered as bachelor and loss of all their advantage, any person present on Pandora judged by justice for mutiny

Consign 1 to support landing shuttle 2 to make safe site 3 to capture mutineers and leader 4 éradiquer discretion na' VI 200 kms around mine End of message"

Certain words missed following the deterioration of the message, due to the long distance, but it was clear, too clearly even. The technician called Stanford which went in the room of transmission, it lute the message coldly printed. - Nothing says to anybody before this evening, one to speak about it during the meeting. All the members of the new clan were present in the meeting room. Usually, all carried regulation uniforms, but now the style had been coloured much. Norman discussed with Stanford while the latecomers took seat. Each one was finally there. Norman exposed its project then to explode the installations of the mine and of the material of excavation and max gave the details of the operation. At the end of its talk, the conversations went good progress in a general confusion. The debate did not advance between those which were for or against, the voices were shared and nothing got clear. A good part was agreeing to temporarily prevent the shuttle from being posed and hoped that the company would lay off Parker and envy another more human administrator towards the cause na' VI. Stanford required the word, it was to give voice to be made hear, but succeeds in obtaining silence. It supported on a remote control and the last message was projected on a screen. The initial reaction was a great cry of stupor and of indignation followed by one period of silence, they were cut down by what they had just read. A deathly hush planed on the assembly, Norman had evil to believe what it lute. Its project which it wished selected by all became almost a question of survival. A person appeared.  
>- which are the sorrows incurred for a mutiny? - There were deaths, 30 years with a good lawyer if one does not belong to a martial court. - if not? Stanford passed its inch on its neck. A man rose and spoke - to let return, it is to condemn Omaticayas to death. And us, condemned us to prison to see it worse? - that summarizes with that indeed Stanford looked at all these people killed by this disaster news, Norman felt a little responsible, it had taken an active part in all these events. Stanford spoke.<br>I propose this to you, no decision will not be taken this evening, tomorrow with 20:00 we will find myself and a vote with secret bulletin will decide implementation, or not of the idea of Normam. The following day evening, the project was accepted to 98 % During several days, the technicians got busy to prepare the destruction of the infrastructures of the mine while others sought the best means of accommodating Omaticayas. They were invited to attend this event some can noisy, they consulted Norman for this purpose. - Made the things simply and be yourself, already the invitation had them deeply surprised and they will be able to appreciate our hospitality, value important for them. The day of this event had arrived, the things had been made sobrement, a drawn up table on which they had had of the strong fruits appreciated by Omaticayas and fresh water. To precede by Jake and Neytiri, they were able all together on the site, Omaticayas were very intrigued, because number of them had not never come and saw closely the machines which had made them so much suffer. Norman accommodated them with the necessary complimentary closes for this purpose, formula that everyone had also learned. After the small speech, they proceeded to the destruction of the mine. The drama burst and it was panic. Ignited remains fell on the roof from a shelter out of wooden where played of Omaticayas young people, Norman in their bearing help was burned seriously. The misadventure of Norman laid down on the ground howled of pain, max rua in the control room and pressed of a dry gesture on the emergency stop key and will ouvra the box. Norman was unconscious. The doctor was with his very anxious bedside of this abnormal state of shock, it lavished first aid, while Omaticayas dealt with the Misadventure. Neytiri, Mo' At and Jake as some Omaticayas discussed, Jake found Stanford. - Omaticayas do not hold you responsible for this accident, but advise you to be more careful in the future. The speech of Norman and the destruction of the mine their effects are made. You do not have anything any more to fear them, as long as you will respect them like their ground. But you never approach the tree of the hearts without being formally authorized there, we return to look after the misadventure of Norman. They had regained the confidence of Omaticayas, but at which price, Norman was going to leave its health perhaps there. The following day, Norman was better, but the doctor felt that something did not go, the practiced examinations seemed good, but left it perplexed. Norman seemed to miss strengths, its muscular tone was weakened and he suffered per moment from problem of coordination. Norman remained some time at forced rest, it was taken care by Mo' At and Tzé' Tey, Omaticayas brought back the misadventure to the center in order to try to connect it to Norman under the monitoring of the doctor of the center. Put aside certain pains physical without gravity and some embarrassments in the movements, all seemed to go as well as possible, it would find all its capacities quickly. Tzé' Tey gently intertwined the misadventure tearing off a small cry of pain to him. The misadventure recovered well, it was not the case of Norman, always very quickly to tire, about the lapseen of memories, others turbid worried the doctor. Neytiri and Jake went to the clan of the blue tree in order to announce the beginning of the pregnancy to them, a small unexpected festival was organized in order to greet this event. As their visit was not very frequent, everyone pressed them questions and immortalisa on video this event. Jake benefitted from it to nicely sermonize Norman on its lack of rest and its food deficiencies. They took leave of their friends. Before going up on its Ikran, Neytiri, required of Jake. - Is Norman sick? She had seen well that the physical status of Norman was dilapidated. - It especially is very tired, it wants to make some of too much. Norman had promised that it would spare and take rest, it of it was not nothing. It continued, the similar winter, it took share with many huntings of the clan and continued his initiation, Jake hoped that the winter was going to moderate a little its frenzy. It was the case, the rigorous winter which Pandora underwent obliged Omaticayas to be blocked up in the tree-house, kind Norman at long periods of rest. Its health condition had improved, it had taken again weight and did not seem any more to suffer from its minor problems. The first sun of spring rang the knell of the winter, hunting began again, timidly at the beginning, of thin game avoided the shortage of accuracy. Norman almost found its bad habits in the tread, it remained connected hours to its misadventure, driving out with the clan or traversing the forest. Jake invited Normam, not like a friend, but as a chief of clan, giving him the strict order to rest. Norman yielded and promised that as of the following day it would be carried out. Jake was to leave to hunting with a group hunters, it made sure that Norman had obeyed its order well, the misadventure was comfortably installed in a shelter, a hunter assembled the guard, ensuring its safety. Norman took rest in its room, but that was of short duration. It rose, and moved towards the room of connections, and wrote a short note which stuck on its box: "I am in the mountains, me not to disconnect, climbing of envisaged" The doctor wanting to make sure that Norman was well returned in his room, it was not there - guy of…  
>He went in room of connection and saw the box of lit Norman, but an aural signal resounded in a disaster echo. The monitors of monitoring of the vital parameters showed lines hopelessly punts, the doctor was thrown then on the principal circuit breaker shutting off the current in all the room, the computers rocked on the spare batteries posting a message of alarm. "Fatal error. Entering data irremediable" To throw into a panic by the alarm signal, of many people ran. Automatically; the box had left the scanner and the lid will ouvras yourself. The doctor precipitated on the inanimate body of Norman and sought the pulse feverishly. He was too late to try anything. The doctor turned himself in direction of the assembly and made a negative sign of the head. All lowered the head and some are reflected to cry. Max arrived, it helped the doctor to leave the body Norman, on its face, one could see his assembled sorrow. Max found the short note left by Norman, its will some share. In the room of connection, everyone was dismayed, even if it mixed little with the others. He was strongly appreciated. Radio resounds a beep of beginning of connection. - Max!, it is Jake, good news, I has just found Norman. Max put an infinite time to recover its spirits, it took the microphone and announced the death of Norman with Jake. Mo' At, which remained in the center was destroyed by the loss of Norman and recited a prayer for the rest of its spirit. - it is impossible, its misadventure is in front of me quite alive, it speaks to me moreover This last sentence had the effect of a blow of gun. All the assistance was incrédule, that was quite simply inconceivable, impossible. In front of the silence of max, Jake understood that something of not very normal occurred to the clan from the blue tree, a visit was essential.<br>- we arrive. say simply Jake In the room everyone tried to include/understand what occurred, this situation was properly incredible. Time was shelled with an exasperating slowness when a technician passed the head by the door and shouted.  
>here them are, here they are<p>

Mo' At left the first awaiting Jake and Neytiri, it could not repress a cry by seeing them followed misadventure of Norman. Returned in the room, Norman by seeing its received body such a shock that it was dropped on the ground, Neytiri have one moment of panic and takes refuge in the arms of Jake. The doctor benefitted from the inertia of Norman to auscultate it quickly the misadventure. - for a corpse, it is in excellent form For this remark, the doctor was shot glance by Mo' At. Everyone fixed Norman, it did not have anything a spectrum, but some people referred already to a death living, doubt quickly dissipated by the firm intervention of Jake enjoignant to hold of the more reasonable matter. Even if on Pandora, much of things remained enigmatic. Nobody could include/understand this phenomenon, they expected to see it falling from one moment to the other. Put aside the emotional shock, Norman went well, the doctor of the center and max made him pass the totality of the examinations that they can make him before declaring that Norman was to perfect health except some small benign anomalies of it. The decision was made to leave Norman some time in observation in the center. Two weeks later, Norman held more of the lion out of cage than of a death living. The doctor of the center could only declare that Norman went as a charm and than it did not have any reason to keep it more a long time in observation. In a small private ceremony, it nevertheless bade its farewell with its body of land. It was time that Norman finds the clan of Omaticayas which it missed so much, and especially the soft company of Tzé' Tey. Leaving the care to prepare its return to Jake and Mo' At, it was défoulait in the course of sport builds close to the center. A technician in communication which had some accounts to regulate with Parker had made him a gift of good-bye, as that had been done without the knowledge of Parker, it would discover it only in a few years. This technician had compiled all the vidéos, documents, photographs, audio recordings of all that Parker and its henchmen had subject with Na' VI, and particularly Omaticayas. Watching for several days the departure of the vessel, it had awaited a message which would open the door of the communication systems to him. A friend to remain to him on the vessel which knew what had occurred offered its assistance to him. Before placing his small present, his/her friend was to neutralize discreetly certain security systems. A code green-white flickered on its monitor. The signal which the way was free. Feverishly, it returned some lines of order on its keyboard, started the transmission towards the vessel, which in its turn reflected it towards the ground with more than 20 times speed of light. This file, was addressed to all people influencing ground. Thanks to the database of the center was very easy for him. The media, the political decision makers… their limp email were aimed. And so that its work finishes in apotheosis. A little program had the role of scanner all limp them email accessible, and to deliver the whole of the file, therefore to a few billion individuals. At this speed, the message would arrive in less than 100 days at destination. The company was summoned to return accounts. One by all their files were peeled by an army of lawyers of any edge. The ground discovered the tragedy to pass on Pandora. Most decisive for the company was the last order given by the leaders of the company, The order n° 9482AD47 "4. Éradiquer discretion na' VI 200 kilometers around mine" The leaders and a good part of their staff were condemned to very heavy custodial sentences. They had pressed a great number of laws. Justice awaited Parker impatiently The news of the pregnancy of Neytiri was accepted with moderated reception, very applauded by the technicians, the scientists perplexed although were delighted by this news. Indeed, the schedule of conditions of the misadventure project clearly stipulated to take care has what this does not occur. They also feared that following the genetic engineering to use for their creations, and that would involve disastrous results for the child. As it was out of the question to practice on Neytiri of the examinations. She refused formally and found even this idea against the principles na' screw, even Trudy did not manage to convince it, they could only wish that all occur normally. Norman arrived for center and its Ikran to probably as excite as its rider was posed with reinforcement of great cry. What caused to still assemble a crowd ensommeiller at this early hour. Norman moved towards the small group and showed the screen of the digital device. The hurrahs fused, a technician released a superb comment - in the bottom scientists! Nature always has the last mot. Everyone questioned Normam on the baby, it reassured them on the fact that it is in very good health and that they all would be to invite very soon to the clan to celebrate this event.

One should not blame the scientists of their lack of knowledge on the biology of the misadventures and even less on Na' screw. Indeed, the company had by preoccupation with a profitability, to summarize research has their bare essential, much of gaps were to be filled. However, with the assistance of Norman and Jake, which will lend themselves to examinations which would make it possible to the scientist to more learn some. Another fact made make a spectacular jump with their research. There remained a misadventure, but not compatible pilot, he died, not being able to feed sufficiently. The proteins to use to nourish them during the voyage could not eternally maintain it in life. They decided to practice an autopsy. It supplemented the practiced examinations, Na' screw had the same bodies as the land ones. On the other hand, they discovered of them one moreover, practically invisible by the means of radiology, but visible in the case of an autopsy. Difficult to include/understand with what could serve this body well, they called upon Norman and Jake in order to make a taking away. All the scientists thought that the body of Na' screw naturally supported, following their evolutions, the harmful particles to see mortals for the human contents in all the elements of Pandora. In fact, it of it was nothing, by analyzing the taking away made on Norman and Jake. They did one of their greater discoveries. This body back-up troop exempts in the body of Na' screw something which could be connected with white globules. But their functions are to imprison any harmful particle of the environment of Pandora, before this one does not cause damage at the organization, then to evacuate by the natural ways. What started again the old debate never closes scientists: if the function does not create the body, is this thus the body which creates the function? The powerful computers of the center, much less solicited than at one time were put at contribution in order to analyze this substance and to answer the first 3 questions.  
>1-can synthesized? 2 is - tolerable by the human body, its effectiveness? 3 - undesirable effects.<p>

The future of the colony depended on what would leave the biprocessors the computers. The printers vomitted kilometers of papers, certain data were surrounded feverishly with the marker, another team was given the responsability to introduce them into another program much more precise, it is this one which would announce the good ones or the bad news. After two working weeks keen and some 20 hours days, the first data arrived finally. What they read on the listing concerned the miracle of the life quite simply. What they had taken for a kind of white globule was in the final analysis an living being, A symbion. The word was released. The symbion with the characteristic not to attack its host, but to assist it in certain things which the body does not know, or cannot make, like preventing that harmful particles or mortals do not destroy it. The human ones and Na' screw divide the same DNA to 98 %. What opened unhoped-for prospects for the members for the clan for the blue tree. The first test with human blood was conclusive, the symbions not finding anything edible in their eyes remained inert. The second, always with blood with beforehand contaminated with toxins of Pandora was a sharp success, they threw himself goulument on all that was, cleaning the blood of all traces. Then, turned over to their lethargy like guests repus at the end of a banquet. The first to test the symbions was Charly, the only rat of laboratory which the center had. After several days of observation, it went as a charm. The scientists decided to continue the experiment, they designed a glazed cage, connected to the atmosphere of Pandora. Charly lived 96 hours without any concern, but did not see the 97e hour. He died stupidly… Of thirst They had thought of food, but they had neglected a small detail, the supposed feeding-bottle of water to water it was not open. It any more but did not remain to them to persuade a human guinea-pig for the last tests. Nobody in the center was very filled with enthusiasm to be made inject these small terrestrial extra animals. They needed a burned tète and especially not a scientist, who would require hundreds of checks simply to look them under the microscope. The only person not being encumbered a scientific contingency and having notch, it was Trudy. To convince was not very difficult, the scientists wanted to explain the principle of the symbions to him, but it crossed short to the explanations by a simple sentence. - Good, you me files your aliens immediately or I will change opinion. It accepted an injection of its invaluable organizations, and remained a whole week in observation, barded sensors in any kind. Put aside a light fever the first day, no undesirable effect was noted, they had thought of developing a frightening weapon if the symbions would have tackled the organization. It remained to carry out the last phase of test. Not less the most risked, an exit without mask. Surrounded of the doctor and several scientists. It left initially with its mask, Trudy, surrounded like a queen, always equipped with her eternal white T-shirts, awaited the signal to remove its mask. She joked to hide her legitimate fear, even if risk N `were not very high, he existed nevertheless, she could lose consciousness in 20 seconds and die in 4 minutes. Equipped with sensor, it east was avoided. The doctor holds up his raised inch. Trudy inspired deeply, and from a dry gesture, it removed its mask. The seconds passed, then one minute, nothing occurred. The cardiac rhythm of Trudy panicked, by reflex it had blocked its breathing. Breathless, it expired brutally, but was retained to inspire too quickly, remembering in extremis the councils of the scientists. It started to breathe calmly 20 the second fateful ones had passed, the air, heavier than that of the ground made breathing more difficult, but it remained conscious and no alarming sign presented. The doctor made a blood test, analyzed in the tread, nothing was not there. A good part of the symbions placed already in the lungs. Finding sufficient foods, they reproduced quickly. He gave the order of re-entry, Trudy wanted to wait, the magic odors of Pandora flattered the nostrils to him. It grayed air tepid and in charge of the unknown scents of Pandora. This gentle breeze it had missed how much. It found the caress of the wind, almond the odor of cyanided gases, the ground, the humus, the perfume of the flowers to the heavy scent. On Pandora for more than 4 years, these scents it had been had missed Trudy. Pandora differently than through the pane of the mask something of magic, the heat of the sun on its skin it had also missed Voir, it missed it that beaches of Mexico, and it would be the paradise. Inside, all followed the experiment on the video cameras, some being retained even to breathe. Trudy ends up returning while maugréant, it was immediately examined, analyzed several times. It was not at the end of its surprises. Trudy succeeds in getting rid of all the scientists who surrounded it, it wanted to rest a little, thoughtless by all the odors.

4/6. A blue fear Trudy spent an excellent night, although preferring to sleep in the middle of Omaticayas, she appreciated the comfort of the center, she rose, and moved towards the room of restaurant* for the breakfast, she crossed a friend. - Trudy? You make up yourself now? Still a little ensommeillée, it does not seize the remark of her friend, it quietly took her coffee in company of some people, not paying attention to the conversations. Trudy with the alarm clock is more close to the plantigrade than of the human being. Several people disfigured it.

Another woman made a similar remark. Trudy was a little surprised. She makes up herself very seldom and even less since she is here. She went in the bathroom, the mirror on the wall of the part returned an image of her to him, that made him a shock. Its eyelids took a bluish color, she stripped herself quickly and saw that all the parts of its body where the skin was finest tinted in blue.  
>Frightened, it sank at the laboratory. The doctor examined it immediately and took samples at end to analyze them.<br>After one moment, which seemed to him to last of the hours, the first results arrived. Trudy was in full form, it did not have there nothing in the analyzes which indicated any problem.  
>The doctor called the laboratory. The face of the laboratory assistant appeared on the screen, the eyes reddened by the lack of sleep and a beard more than being born indicated that it did not spend time badly to work in his laboratory.<br>It did not find anything on its side with share the chromatophores* of its skin containing a coloring blue. It also underlined that the symbions under certain lightings appeared in blue under the microscope, can be an side effect of symbiosis.  
>Trudy had dreamed this night that it was Na' VI, its dream could become a reality well. Fortunately, the coloring of the skin remained that partial.<p>

Chromatophore: carriers of mélanine, contribute to the camouflage or announce by their transformations the emotion, the stress or a change of the environment

They however remained to them to test a paramount thing, it could call into question their survivals on Pandora. They had found a parade to breathe, but their food independences were not solved yet. The culture of fruits and local vegetables under greenhouses did not give the anticipated results, they misaient now on the symbions and hoped that they would function in the digestive system as they do it in the lungs.  
>They are on the point of carrying out tests with a researcher. On a table were laid out several fruits, they cut out minor amounts of pulps in order not to make him swallow too much with the risk to kill it. Trudy arrived at the beginning of the experiment, it saw the fruits, of took one and bit goulument inside, the juice poured him on the chin, the researchers disfigured it disconcerted. - Ben what? They are super goods these fruits. All were looked at, incrédules.<br>you eat some since when? ask a researcher. - since I carry more the mask, why?  
>In fact, I eat what eat Omaticayas, I had a little badly with the bide at the beginning, but since more problems, even the vegetables are very good, should test to you.<br>They explained the risks to him to consume the local products, but it was clear that the symbions as well do their work on the level of the digestive system as of the lungs and blood. Trudy had not thought of that, it had a small retrospective fear nevertheless. After having passed some examinations, the results confirmed that the symbions filled their tasks well. They had just saved much time thanks to the involuntary assistance of Trudy it had saved a blue jitter with a researcher.  
>Since Trudy lived almost exclusively at Omaticayas, it had changed much, all its skin had gently passed from the dye tanned to the iridescent blue of clearer marks, even its directions had evolvedmoved, hearing and the sight seemed more sensitive. Its body had been refined, the reasons escaped the scientists, the symbions, food and the environment was to play a paramount role with all that. To say that a new "species" saw the day on Pandora was perhaps exaggerated. But it was clear that with this small help of the nature of this planet and indirectly of Na' screw, the human ones living on Pandora would evolve/move in a certain way.  
>Perhaps this will take generations.<p>

Trudy had laid down another objective that to become the expert of the clan. At the time of taken care, often Omaticayas told the legends of Pandora and the great stories of the clan. She was always fascinated by these evocations, she decided all to learn from Omaticayas so that later, she also can tell the legends of her clan, the evening near fire. She did not suspect that in a few years, its thirst for knowledge would carry out it to take great responsability at Omaticayas at the point to be guarantor of their lifestyle.

25


	7. The beautiful one

The beautiful one And there Animal of the clan Chapter VI

For already a few weeks, Norman had left with the survivors the clan the large rock, the news seldom arrived, the range of the radio of Norman was insufficient to contact the clan, information were relayed in Omaticayas by the center. The rare news which arrived was nevertheless good, their installations occurred well, they had even met another clan of modest size which lived in the large plains which were next to their tree-house. They had quickly sympathized.  
>The winter had put at evil the additional structures of the tree-house, some repairs were essential, quickly made thing.<br>Trudy always impassioned by the oral tradition of Na' screw also prepared to tell the legends and the stories of Omaticayas, one evening during dining it Community. She ventured for the first time at the narration of history so much appraisal by Omaticayas. She had chosen her own history, especially that which told how she had helped Jake, Grâce and Norman and to escape from Hell' S Gates (the mine). The tradition wanted that the history is told with the third nobody, as if she reported the history of another member of clan.  
>Jake revived this very intense moment, alas with a fine tragedy for Grace, Omaticayas had includedunderstood the direction of this history very well. It was beautiful and to tell very well by Trudy, which was worth to him a salvo of applause and congratulation ****  
>With spring the evenings were stretched, some Omaticayas outside spent a little more time, benefitting from the last sun rays in a soft tepidity.<br>Jake and Neytiri in company of other members of the clan, reported the last actions of hunting of the young hunters initiated before the winter.  
>A long moaning crossed the calm surrounding one, a moaning of wounded animal, all left to research this animal. Neytiri the découvri carpet under a bush, it called, everyone considering, a Thanator young person. It was thin and breathed with sorrow, its coasts covered of its thorax, lying on the side, it looked at the hunters, it had hardly the force of grogner, and its growl finished in lugubrious complaint.<br>Neytiri left its knife, wanting to put an end to the sufferings of the poor animal, Jake stopped its gesture.  
>- It useless and sad is said Jake, it went to seek some ends of meat and water, being accroupissant beside the animal. It approached to him the mouth a piece of meat, it highly grabbed the meat in spite of its state, fortunately, Jake had good reflexes if not its fingers would have finished with the menu of the Thanator young person. He repeated the operation précautionneusement, he posed a container with water, the animal lapa the contents quickly.<br>Its breathing was slower and it looked them with mistrust.  
>Jake warned the watchers of the presence of this animal and with the instruction to leave it quiet. The astonishment of Neytiri was large reaction of Jake, to nourish Thanator was already a rather dangerous thing considering the character of this animal. But after all, Jake had complied with an essential rule, not to kill an animal unnecessarily. And apparently the meat given by Jake had some can repair it. She asked for to him the reason of her interest to the life of this animal.<br>- I do not know why. Jake acknowledged. But something said to me to save it, and it is not dying, just famished. And which know, a member of its family has can answered calls of Eywa. Mo' At was right at side and listened to the conversation, Jake fixed it with a small half smile.  
>- I do not have nothing to do there this faith, and do not believe that I will become pilot of misadventure. She says while laughing.<br>Definitely, its humor became more and more very land and Jake appreciated this set out again by uniting with the Mo laughter' At.  
>Jake and Neytiri had taken the practice to nourish each day the thanator. That physical condition improved, always thin, however it took again forces gently, grognant less and less with the approach of Jake and Neytiri, even in the passing of the hunters of the clan, it announced his presence while thundering.<br>In order not to take food intended for the clan, they drove out the evening often later in order to bring back small preys for it.  
>After some day, the animal was on feet, one morning it left the places, the disappointment of Jake was tall, this animal fascinated it. It returned at the end of a few days. Obviously, it was less thin. As soon as it considering Neytiri, it rubbed its muzzle along its leg, it was well the first time that this animal expressed a feeling. Jake approached and succeeds in without problem cherishing it, but it was seen that its preference went nevertheless in Neytiri.<br>Since this day, she elected residence near the clan. Omaticayas, reticent at the beginning, ended up being accustomed to its presence, some even giving him remainders of meal. Perhaps as for it, it would finish by all accepting them all, but the only people with being able to touch it were Jake and Neytiri.  
>It took even the practice to follow hunting Neytiri and Jake. At the beginning, it made flee game, but this animal was to be equipped with a certain intelligence. Through observation, it finishes by comparable the way gifts drives out Na' screw and succeeded has to show itself very discrete even with becoming a very useful auxiliary, folding back game towards the hunters. A gun dog to the Pandora way. This unexpected help upset the traditions na' screw somewhat, but this auxiliary unforeseen had nevertheless good sides, the frightening directions of this animal helped the tracking of game largely.<br>A message of the clan of the blue tree worried Omaticayas largely. A great number of stingbats approached the grounds of the clan, these animals an small group was not very dangerous, but in great number, they could show very frightening even for Na' screw. In too great number, they impoverish their hunting ground quickly. Constrained to migrate, starve, they attack all that passes to their range.  
>The guetteurs blew in their horns in order to alert the hunters of an imminent danger. The majority of them were not far from the camping and quickly joined the kelutral, some had further left could not hear the signal. Jake and Neytiri had left further in the mountains with two young beginners in full initiation accompanied by the thanator. Mo' At was very anxious, Neytiri knew well the risks which these animals could cause, but for Jake, it was its first confrontation with its animals, if they were separated, it was likely to be taken for a potential meal by this cloud to starve.<br>They progressed through the rocks towards a place favourable with hunting. The thanator seemed more nervous than usually, the raised nose, it reniflait unceasingly, grognant nervously, as if she sought something of precis. To more amuse that anxious to see the behavior of the animal, Jake intimated silence to him, but nothing made there. It continued its horse-gear, they were inserted in a timbered place, it refused to follow them, in spite of the calls of Neytiri, it refused to enter the underwoods. They decided to leave it and separated in two groups. Neytiri entered wood in company of the young hunter; they were to fold back game towards Jake and the second hunter, the trees were spaced enough, that made their progressions easy, the bushes made them invisible taking into consideration game, working vis-a-vis the wind not to be betrayed by their odors.  
>Acute cries coming from the sky made raise the head of Neytiri and she sees the black cloud made up of stingbats which moved in their directions. She highly caught the arm of the hunter and gave him the order to follow it, she was conscious of the danger which approached.<br>Jake had seen them also approaching to him, unconscious of risk to which it was exposed. It found even that curious, although it already met this kind of animal, it was the first faith which it saw in so great number. That resembled the cloud of bat which one can meet on ground. Jake upright on a rock contemplated the spectacle, which allowed has Neytiri to find it more easily, when she it seen it she howled to go down and run as quickly as possible. With the glance to throw into a panic of Neytiriil, it understood immediately that a danger arrived. Followed hunter, they are reflected to run towards a place or the forest was denser, already a group of four stingbats based on them.  
>The first passed meadows of the head of Jake, it heard even the jaws claquer above him while a second wounded his claws a hunter. It collapsed, a deep notch in the back and on the scapula, blood ran abundantly and it repressed with one, cry of pain. A third approached the wings to deploy towards the hunter with ground, Jake in a fraction of a second stripped an arrow stopping it Net.<br>Neytiri would run towards the hunter to wound, another stingbat plunged towards it, at the same time the emerged thanator of a thicket was thrown on it, plating it on the ground. The stingbat released a cry ragor and turned over to the attack, the leaped thanator and caught it at the base of the head, and a cracking of bone was made hear, it had killed it on blow.  
>The last tried an attack, to stop Net by an arrow of the young hunter, the last stingbat, judging can be too risky went up towards the sky while shouting.<br>They were not however drawn from business, of numerous stingbats were still present, it was urgent to find a shelter sure to try to look after the young strongly wounded hunter, it lost much blood and the odor attracted them irresistibly. Jake caught as it could the hunter which shouted under the pain and started to run towards a thicket of denser tree which would offer a little respite to them. Neytiri nervously scanned the sky a ready arrow has to leave, the second hunter had decladded its knife, arms which seemed quite ridiculous, but suitably to handle could be frightening. A stingbat emerged from nowhere dark on them, of a fast and sure epic, the young hunter sliced the neck of a precise gesture to him, for a sign of head, Jake thanked it. Neytiri quickly lit a fire and it made burn sheets. Smoke inconvenienced the stingbats, they maintained them to move away, for lack of wood in quantity fire, it will die out quickly, and the little of arrows which remained to them would give that a short advantage. The stingbats had been perched on trees, night hunter par excellence, they waited fallen the night to take again their attacks. Neytiri quickly explains this fact, Jake considered little this situation reassuring. To wedge since a long moment between the trees, without the possibility of fleeing, Jake Jake thought of the way of leaving them this dead end. It could count on no fast help, the clan was too distant and it would have been too dangerous to try an exit to seek of the assistance. The day declined, Neytiri became increasingly nervous, the health condition of the young hunter worsened, it lost little by little its forces and breathed with difficulty. The thanator thundered and launched threatening glances to volatile near, but this demonstration seemed without effect.  
>Suddenly the stingbats are reflected to shout and flew away in a total disorder, almost taken by a dash of panic. They telescoped in flight, the only thing which could frighten them at this point was of Ikrans. But there was little chance that it is that, because nobody knew precisely where it was, in this mountainous region where the wind strongly blows the smoke of their fire could not be visible by far. However a familiar noise was made hear with far, a noise of helicopter, immediately Jake thought of Trudy and its friend Carlos which had already helped them to find stray hunters. A gust of automatic weapon resounded in the mountain. More no doubt, it acted well of Trudy which made a paperboard on the remaining last stingbats, the machine passed above them in a howl of turbine. The helicopter landed with some meter and of the passengers went down from there to equip with weapon large gauge, Trudy ran, she saw the young hunter extended on the ground and turned over to seek her case of help. It made continuation an anesthetic puncture to put an end to the pain and a bandage of fortune. The thanator did not appreciate war the newcomers, but in front of the calm air of its Masters includedunderstood that there was no danger and let Trudy deal with Omaticaya, itself not very to reassure by the presence of this animal. Suddenly the thanator leaps above the head of Trudy catching by the neck a stingbat which tried a last attack. Trudy fixed the corpse failing bird while Neytiri shortened its anguish, it understood that without the intervention of this animal, it would have probably died, silently it thanked it even if internally it were always afraid of it.  
>Wounds was to deposit with the clan of the blue tree, even if Omaticayas preferred their traditional medicine it knew that in the cases of more serious wound land medicine proved more effective.<br>Of return to the clan, during the Community meal, Trudy told the exploit of young person thanator, history to supplement by the account of Jake and Neytiri.  
>The days passed and the young person thanator grew, it had almost reached his adult size. Neytiri observed the animal which slept with the foot of a tree, Jake approached it.<br>- He points out memories to you and you think that could overlap it.  
>Neytiri was surprised remark of Jake, it is true that it had considered that, but in front of its imposing size, it hesitated.<p>

The last time that it had assembled such an animal, the conditions was disastrous. Rough short sound fights against Quaritch, combat which had cost the life the thanator which had come to its assistance, it had then reconsidered the spot of the combat and had lengthily requested for its spirit and to thank Hewa for its assistance. She remembered how this animal had acted, guided by her care.  
>She approached gently vis-a-vis the animal. She spoke to him gently with much respect, explaining to him which wanted to make. The thanator with the great surprise of Neytiri seemed to listen to it. It rose and approached it, Neytiri did not know if it were to move back or remain motionless. The animal very placed its muzzle close to its face, it smelled it, it felt its breath lime and its breath in charge of stinking odor. It was controlled avoiding leaving its fear of invading it.<br>It advanced the hand and cherished imposing it muzzle of the animal which let itself make, it was placed close to its side and caught its ketse.  
>The thanator, curiously, seemed conscious of what it was going to occur, inclining even the head to facilitate the bond. Neytiri was connected to him, suddenly the spirit of the animal appeared to him, this animal had not come here by chance. The thanator which had come to its assistance was the mother of this one, become orphan, it had survived with difficulty, with end of force and guided by Eywa, it had come towards her.<br>Neytiri thought of horrifying with the epic which had failed to achieve. Gesture fortunately to stop by Jake.  
>By this bond, it felt what Thanator tested, which he saw felt…<br>That had something with the faith of marvellous and of terrifying It enfourcha the animal which pushed a raucous cry. Neytiri made sure that she was well camped on the back of the animal and held with the two appendices of the thanator. Of a majestic good they launched out to the attack of the forest, it was grayed by the speed to which it gallopped, with which agility it avoided the trees. The power which it emanated, its agility and its intelligence was surprising, much more than a ikran, if this one were one of the Masters of sky, the thanator was the uncontested Master of ground. Of overlapped return of this insane, it remained a long moment to connect to the thanator, looking at the bottom of its spirit. It understood that Omaticayas nor even Na' VI would not have to fear it and that it was even ready to protect the clan if the need were felt some.  
>Why, that Neytiri pus to discover why this such attachment. But it was sure that Eywa was to be there for something and only Mo' At will be able to inform it on this mystery.<br>10


	8. The great voyage

The great voyage Chapter VII

Norman went up the long line of Na' screw loans at the beginning, it had given the signal of the departure and all the file was put moving. On both sides of the path, Omaticayas were all present for a last good-bye at the members of the clan of the large rock. They wished also a good voyage to their brothers who accompanied them for this voyage, tour which will last several days, made perilous, because the season of the storms arrived. Many was anxious to travel in this period.  
>Omaticayas greeted the procession, environment was quiet, almost sinister, Jake looked at the last Na' screw with far, the closed face. Norman and the clan of the large rock had left towards their new ground and another destiny.<br>The first hours of walk were done silently, but to weary of this calm heavy, some entonnèrent an enthusiastic song to go up the moral one. The song was taken again little by little by the remainder of the walkers.  
>Ikran de Norman flew over them, the day before it had wanted to return its freedom to him, it had been connected to him and had tried to explain to him. Even if it were able to share feelings and to includeunderstand certain things, to render comprehensible to him why it returned to him its freedom were more complicated. Ikran remained, it rubbed its head against the chest of Norman, it claimed some delicacies whose Norman never forgot to give him.  
>The merry songs taken again by all, that ends up giving again the smile with Norman, it is true that it left, but not definitively.<br>The first part of the voyage was easy, it was on grounds which it knew well for the assets pressed with many resumption during its initiation and of hunting. Afterwards, that would become more difficult, even if it had flown over the way and that the clan of the blue tree had provided a chart, it were unfortunately incomplete. Part of the voyage was to be done with hillside. If time remained dry, this place would occur without problem, if time changes with the storm, that is likely to be perilous.  
>The sun arrived at the zenith, they took a pause for a frugal é' tey as a good expert of the clan checked if nobody had been wounded during the voyage. If the progression kept the same raterhythm, they would arrive at fallen the night on a rock plate or many caves would make an excellent shelter for the night. Équidus were shown very fast with the gallop and very flexible. But they balked to carry loads and were shown a little restive. What resulted in to slow down the progression of the caravan.  
>Norman looked at all Omaticayas which had followed them, mixed with the clan with the large rock. All similar, but also so different. However all were côtoyaient in greatest simplicity. They had proposed a material aid spontaneously to them, but also of accompanied. Without them, the voyage would have become more delicate. The clan of the large rock had appreciated much this help, they never missed an occasion to thank their Omaticyas brother.<br>The taken again tour, with far it saw the first buttresses which sheltered the rock plate, they were to reach before the night. With far, of heavy black clouds amoncelaient themselves, letting predict that the storm would come to disturb this voyage. The sky was lenient until their arriving on the plate. Very to tire by this rise, they took a heavy meal and quickly everyone lay down.  
>Only Norman and Tzé' tey remained somewhat to wake up. Their daughter had slept during a good part of the voyage and was in full form. The remainder of the night was strongly agitated by a violent storm. Fears of Norman, alas, were confirmed, the remainder of the voyage was going to be more difficult, they were to borrow the side of a hill and in against bottom a deep ravine.<br>At the small day under a beating rain they took again their voyages, they arrived at the entry of the procession, of small torrents tops carting of the branches and the stones ran. They continued their progression with prudence on the ground made dubious by the heavy showers. What apprehended more Norman, it was to be obliged to bivouac at the night in this place. No shelter favourable with the neighborhoods. Norman went at the head, Tzé' tey at its sides. After one moment of walk, it was turned over and looked at a group of latecomer, they were far from those which preceded them, S `it arrived an accident they would be too distant to help them.  
>The rain did not cease, the ground became more and more slipping slowing down and exhausting the walkers. It decided to make a halt in order to make it possible to the latecomer to join the group and everyone to rest a little.<br>Norman saw Équidus in difficulty, the poor animal in spite of its powerful members slipped unrelentingly towards the chasm, several Na' screw tried to retain the animal without success. Norman ran to lend to them hand-strong. They passed from the cords around the size the animal in order to maintain it. They managed to stabilize it, the animal panicked. Norman was connected to him and mentally tried to reassure it, connection and the words of Norman alleviated the animal. They undertook to lighten the animal. With great precautions avoiding abrupt gesture very in order not to frighten it more. Least clumsy movement could have tragic consequences.  
>Two other Na' screw had passed on the other side of Équidus, the back propped up on the side of the animal maintained it in a precarious balance.<br>The situation seemed to be stabilized, but a flash crossed the sky and struck a died tree in the vicinity. The deflagration made pull up the animal projecting everyone on the ground, Équidus fell on the side. Norman howled to him not to move. Na' screw which was on the other side of white beet slipped on mud, one of them had its safety with a close root which he clutched. Norman threw belly flat and caught the arm of the second and the longe of the animal of the other hand.  
>Tzé' tey howled of terror, all ran.<br>In the eyes of Na' VI that Norman retained, one could read the fear which it felt. The arms to quarter, Norman felt a very sharp pain. Grimaçant, the jaw to tighten, it fought not to release it taken. Normalized saw also other Na' VI, its position was not very enviable, but it held good.  
>That supported by Norman left its knife and planted it in the ground. While being held with the handle, it relieved the load which it endured. Several Na' screw had attached cords to a trunk and came to help their brothers.<br>The first was quickly hoisted towards a surer place, the second had a more delicate posture, it had to be contributed with master key the cord under its armpits, to the least error, it fell into the ravine. Once the tied cord, they russisèrent to hoist it. Norman, the muscles endoloris, was not able only to be rectified, slipping into mud, it was quickly helped. Everyone was except. Most difficult remained to be made. Équidus always on the ground pushed cries of fear. It could not be rectified, maintained by codes it did not risk any more to slip towards the close ravine, but the obstacles and agitation around him made nervous. Gently, they were able to make it slip towards a flatter place or finally it could go back on its legs.  
>Relieved, but exhausted, Na' screw thanked their savers. It was necessary to leave as fast as possible and to leave this very dangerous place, they discharged Équidus and transported the whole to back of man. The progression was always slowed down by a thick curtain of rains, the ground to soften offered little catch, everyone slipped dangerously. It was that the fallen night that the group could finally reach a more favourable place, the finally flat ground allowed a faster walk towards the so much hoped rock plate. To exhaust by all its efforts and covers of ground, they did not have any more the force to seek wood for fire, they were satisfied with a frugal meal and everyone fell asleep exténuer.<br>At daybreak, the sun reigned as a Master, the sky had finally finished pouring its water torrents, even if some clouds with far barred the horizon, it did not threaten them more. The voyage could begin again peacefully and it is of a good step that all the clan recovered on the way. Norman decided that once arrived at the large clearing, they would take a whole day of rest, decision which was approved by all. After several hours of walk, in the end-of-day they arrived in this large clearing where with one of the members of clan of the large rock and Jake, they had sealed their pacts of friendship. He found without sorrow the precise place, in this place a shrub with the blue and white flowers pushed They installed the bivouac for the night, Tzé' tey passed a good part of the evening to look after the multitudes of small wounds caused by their tour, fortunately nobody did not suffer from serious wound. Seul Norman still suffered from its tear of the muscle of the shoulder. Tzé' tey approached Norman, an odorous balsam in the hollow of the hand. It however massed gently its shoulder, but it could not repress a small cry of pain, the tear seemed more important than she thought it. It made him a kind of binding with large sheets and small thin straps of leather in order to immobilize its shoulder, Norman wanted to protest, but it closes its protests by one kissed on the mouth.  
>At dawn, Jake scanned the sky, anxious to see the thick clouds on the horizon. The wind seemed favourable and pushed the clouds in the opposite direction where Norman and its clan stays to suppose to be. Neytiri approached.<br>you are anxious for Norman?  
>Jake did not answer. But with its glance she saw the concern who corroded it, she pushed two small strident cries and its Ikran was posed with some step. It jumped on its back, that of Jake followed a few moments afterwards.<br>- Go, come, we go there.  
>It pushed a cry, its mounting flew away by pushing a long trumpeting, answering that of Neytiri. Jake enfourcha it his and they took the way of the east, that which would bring them towards the large clearing and Norman.<br>Jake had lengthily requested Eywa connected to the tree of the hearts so that it protects the travellers, but the storms violent one had made fear the worst in Jake and a night dream did not encourage it with serenity.  
>During their Jake flights seesaw the rivers to leave their bed and the torrents to pour impressive volumes of water and carting large tree trunk. They approached the place which failed to be fateful for many Na' VI. The hillsides were barred by impetuous water falls carting tree trunk and rock, the heart of Jake it would be, it feared the worst. Neytiri pushed a great cry of joy, it showed hand a column of smoke which went up towards the sky and in the direction of the large clearing, Norman was at this place. Jake made brutally transfer its Ikran which, surprised, released a cry of dissatisfaction ... xxxxxxxx ...<br>While arriving on the place, Neytiri made plunge to it his towards the clearing. Na' screw had already located them and expressed their joys by large signs. Norman pushed a cry by seeing Jake, really glad it to re-examine, even if it had been separate only a few days, the tests which it had crossed had made him fear never not to re-examine Neytiri and Jake.  
>They were lengthily étreignirent, happy to be re-examined, Neytiri was in the arms of Tzé' Tey and all Na' screw made the circle around them.<br>Norman told the adventures of the first part of the voyage, although it is there some casualty and of the property damages, nothing did not seem to deteriorate its optimism. Na' screw to gather around went their little stories and praised the exploit of their guide, which a little badly put Norman at ease to be in the center of all the conversations, Jake saw amused, the embarrassment that Norman tested. If Na' screw did not have faculty to redden, Norman passed to him to the dark blue.  
>At the end of this day, Jake and Neytiri took again the way of the clan, reassured to see that the voyage in spite of this incident could continue.<p>

At the small day, the troop of Na' screw started the last part of the voyage. Course much easier, because it was done in cut plain of some not very dense forests, the many presence of game would ensure a food sufficient for everyone.  
>In spite of its shoulder which made it suffer even after the care from Tzé' Tey, it was obstinated to carry its own bag, tightening the teeth and perspiring because of the pain.<br>Omaticayas however already quite charged, removed its bag to him and in front of the authoritative glance of this one, Norman did not dare to protest. With the great relief of Tzé' Tey which had not succeeded in making him hear reason.  
>The voyage continued thus three days during and finally they all could admire this gigantic tree which will be their new residence.<br>To this vision, cries of jubilation assembled throat of all the troop making flee the wild animals.  
>They arrived at the feet of the tree and there, a surprise awaited them.<br>Old Omaticayas had sat on a stone framed by four young hunters, the arc with the hand. By seeing the first newcomer, they posed their arcs with ground what meant that it did not have a quarrelsome intention.  
>Norman approached them. Old Na' VI contemplated runes and without raising the head and of a soft voice, Norman greeted - Oe I nga Ti kame It returned its safety to him.<br>In spite of its great age, it rose highly, lengthily looked at it in silence and started to smiling Te here is finally Norman Spellman, I believed a long time that you were only one legend as that which we tell in the meals. But not. You exist well, the miracle about which with me spoke is, in front of me.  
>Norman fixed it a little surprised although accustomed to certain thing some unexplainable faith.<br>it is very rare that Eywa face a miracle like the tien, you must still have important things has to make for which is made the choice allow to remain in this body. Omaticayas had required it for Jakesully, but you, you were selected.  
>- but which spoke to you about me and of Jake. Asked Norman.<br>- a woman who is very expensive to you, as has Jake and good number of Omaticayas.  
>- Is Grace in life? - not in the direction of those which come from the sky But it is for the moment in another world, it does not put easy to explain you in a few words all that and they there in time of things still which you must learn, and I am there for that, with his request.<br>Norman obviously had evil to include/understand what the old man said to him, but taking into consideration this one, it understood that it had just begun a kind of voyage which was likely to be long and especially very complicated.  
>Although its knowledge to forget at the time of the passage of its spirit towards its misadventure returned by support, it was always pulled about between its science and the culture Na' screw, which for him was impressed many mysteries.<br>The only person who could perhaps allow him to include/understand certain things was at days of walk from here, and Mo' At could not undertake such a voyage. He started to regret to have returned freedom in its Ikran.  
>Already, Na' VI started to take possession of the places and to prepare the first bivouac in their new residences.<br>Will you offer hospitality to me? asked old Na' VI.  
>Norman tightened the steering arm of the tree with a smile.<br>- You and of the friends be the goods come in our residence, but I do not know your name yet.  
>- (brother of Etukan), but one more often calls me Karyu Norman fixed it, to astonish.<br>- J' were unaware of that it had a brother.  
>- Yes I am his brother, although we are not same father. I would explain you later why.<br>At the small day, work of installation began in the joy and as in a certain disorder as Norman had great difficulty managed, but letting make with their likings all this small world, that ends up being organized without too many problems. It will be necessary certainly several days before all that is finished, but at the end of the first day a certain comfort was available in Kelutral.  
>Some hunters are reflected in game search for the first meal in their new residence. The women to flower a small clearing us far from and first meal had been consumed in the joy, Norman was disappointed a little that Jake and Neytiri are not present.<br>The festivities continued with late in the night.  
>In the small hour everyone had the eyes encircled by the lack of sleeps, but work began again with the same spirit. The women are reflected to weave the hammocks, while the men affairaient themselves with heavier tasks. At the end of a few days, the tree was now perfectly livable and offered the comfort which Na' screw wished.<br>It was time for Omaticayas which it east had accompanied to take the way of the return. They all were cordially thanked for the assistance which they had brought for this tour and installations. Norman and Tzé' Tey made sure that they would not miss anything for the way return. The members of the new clan accompanied Omaticayas to the skirt of forest and looked at them moving away not without a certain emotion.  
>The great majority of those which had elected residence at this place was survivors of the clan of the large rock. But it did not wish to preserve this name although expensive at their heart, they wished to turn the page. After discusshaving lengthily discussed on the new name the clan, they would take the name of "olo' your Utral your pxay", the clan of the tree of peace The night had just fallen. Norman sitting at the top of a small hill contemplated the immense plain which bordered the drill. Listening to the noises which the wind brought to him, identifying the animals thanks to their cry, others were unknown for him, but grondement deaf and powerful indicated the presence of big games to him. L did not have a concern to be done for the supply meat, and the ground seemed of good quality for the few cultures of the clan.<br>Believing itself only, it was surprised to sing, a song which Na' screw sing when they are far away from the clan.  
>It only felt in spite of the presence of its new clan, never it had not felt this impression, even during its initiation where it had had to spend several days in the forest.<br>- Do you miss Your friends?  
>Norman was turned over, the brother of Etukan had sat behind him as a tailor. He did not answer.<br>He concerned himself and approached Norman.  
>- The situation in which you are is not easy, but you will see, with time and a little my assistance, if you accept it, the things will be arranged.<br>Norman smiles to him sadly.  
>- Jake knows to him how carried out the men, it is a warrior, his experiment of his life to pass are useful for him, month I know only the laboratories….<br>you surprise me, I thought that you knew better than that the character of Na' screw.  
>He says while smiling - Na' VI will not follow another by what it can carry out well a troop, it will follow it by what it respects it and which it makes him confidence and that it finds it just. Jake helped Na' screw to push back those which come from the sky, for that it was allowed within the clan, it became about it the chief by the will of Tsu' Tey in heritage; then it made this evidence as a chief, they judged it on these acts for the clan, but not as a warrior?<br>Do you include/understand better now?  
>Somewhat reassured, Norman smiles, they had includedunderstood that for a long time, but to hear it on behalf of Na' VI consolidated it in its ideas.  
>- You bear the name of "brother of Etukan and you say to me that you are not same father, I will like to includeunderstand.  
>- That goes back to strong a long time, Etukan was still very young, at that time I belonged to a wandering clan and we had installed our camping not far from the clan of Omaticayas. Their chief was already very old and Etukan were going to soon to succeed him, we had taken the practice to drive out together. Being older than him, one had entrusted the task to me to supplement his initiation on the knowledge of the medicinal plants and that which is useful for the poison of our arrows. It was a little intrepid and especially carefree man.<br>This last remark made it smile.  
>- One morning it left to only drive out, and as it delayed returned, we left has its research. I ended up finding it the back have a tree surrounded by wolf vipers, I arrived at the good moment, one of the animals had jumped to him on him and tried to bite it with the throats. I just had the time of drawn an arrow which killed clear the animal.<br>When he was chief of the clan, he gave me the title of brother and the right to bear his name to thank me for having saved the life to him, which is very an great honor.  
>After that, our ways separated.<br>He lengthily looked at the plain which was stretched in front of its eyes and fixed a point at far.  
>- We will not be alone to drive out in this plain, another clan drives out in this place.<br>Norman in vain scanned the plain, it did not see anything nor nobody, it mobilized all its direction and ends up perceiving a light cooked meat odor which could not come from here.  
>- they make cook meat Etukan looked at it surprised.<br>- It had been said to me that you did not have your similar to feel game by far, I see that your reputation is not exaggerated, go, it time for us also to eat.  
>Late the Normam evening returns with Tzé' tey on this small headland, he likes calm night and these in his rare moments that he can be alone with his wife and their daughter. The bioluminescence of the plants is with its apogee and colors the horizon of a multitude of luminous spots. A cry boring and a powerful beat of wings made them raise the head; the ikran of Norman had found them. He which never thought of re-examining it. He had ended up regretting it, even if he often did not overlap it, he never failed to bring delicacies to him and to be connected to him. A faith on the ground it rubbed its powerful muzzle against the chest of Norman which cherished the head to him, the return of sound ikran would enable him to return a visit in Omaticayas and certainly of another service. They remained a long moment has this place contemplated the landscape, gained by tiredness they joined the other members of the clan for one night of refreshing sleep.<br>The period of the storms was finished, time made a truce, favourable moment for hunting. The weak wind which blew vis-a-vis them masked their odors. They were a small score hunters to divide into two groups, a tracker had located a méthabetes, a young male, although even very young people this animal can kill any chasseuse with its rostre on the muzzle, a little like an rhinoceros. This one was to have more than 1 year to judge by its already impressive size. To kill this animal equipped with a very hard carapace, there is one place or the hunter can plant an arrow or a lance, at the base of the neck, place where are the respiratory openings.  
>The tall grasses limited the field of view of the hunters, they operated to approach the animal by the sides. Norman with the head of the one of the two groups accompanied by Fère d' Etukan, they progressed slowly not to be heard animal, they heard its breathing and could feel its odor acre.<br>Norman was addressed to the hunter nearest and whispered to him - It is a young male in rut, it is likely to be very aggressive, are careful.  
>The message was quickly relayed of hunter with hunter. Norman circumvented a rock and this found discovered vis-a-vis the imposing animal. Its blood was frozen, of a sign of the hand, everyone solidified on the spot, even if this animal sees badly by far its vision of loan and its sense of smell is perfect.<br>The animal had seen Norman, but perhaps not the other hunters, but it was known in great danger. The least movement of anyone, the animal would charge and even in the escape there would be no safety, are aggressiveness is proportional to its size. Norman thought of the manner of saving this dead end.  
>The animal fixed it its black eyes and its raucous breathing made vibrate its tympanums, gently Norman tried to move back, the animal took a step ahead. The other hunters behind assisted to petrify with the scene, it reconsidered with the capture of sound ikran, although the distance which separated them was larger, it thought of being able to approach sufficiently. Gently, it approached the ground, millimetre per millimetre, that seemed to last an eternity. All its movements were done with the idle, but it gained ground without the animal moving.<br>It was at good distance, ready to leap when a well-known whistle was made hear and a hardly red arrow was planted in one of the respiratory openings of the animal which crumbled.  
>The shooting had been carried out to perfection. Hardly given Norman of its surprise contemplated the corpse of the méthabetes and the always fixed arrow in the neck of the animal.<br>Four hunters to leave tall grasses, Norman posed on the ground its knife, the members of are clan made some in the same way, the newcomers imitated them.  
>- Oe tika maé launched Norman.<br>They answered their safety while smiling.  
>We track the same animal, declared the first hunter, it removed the arrow of the animal by reciting the prayer.<br>you belonged to those which settled in the large tree?  
>Norman answered by the affirmative.<br>- We have observed you for several days and we were on the point of coming to see you, we drove out this animal in order to offer to you a meal of good come on our grounds. Your presence has this place indeed was useful to us, but you took a very large risk with this animal, it will be necessary you to learn has to drive out them.  
>This last remark the hunter had done it while smiling.<br>Norman started to laughing, the nerves released it a little after this test. It looked at the animal lying on the ground.  
>- this animal returns to you from right as it is you who to kill it. Moreover, like you me to save the life, they is least things to offer it to you and it would not be friendly of my by disputing it to you and I am very grateful to you for your gesture.<br>The hunter posed its hand on the shoulder of Norman.  
>- Your recognition is enough for me amply, and for this animal, it was intended for a meal which we tell to offer to you while coming to your meeting.<br>In front of the surprise of Norman, the hunter could not be retained to emit a frank laughter, to laugh begun again by everyone.  
>- I name myself Héliaste of the clan of Aliomake, I will make warn our chief of our meeting.<br>He turned to a hunter, which agreed of a sign of head and left a such arrow.  
>Norman proposed its assistance for the cutting of the méthabetes.<br>- I thank you for your assistance, but as this animal is intended for a ritual, it is with us us occupied of that.  
>- I have a last thing to ask you, would agree you to exchange me the arrow which was used to you to kill this animal and at the same time to save me the life against one of the miennes.<br>- I would be honoured with it, answered it while smiling.  
>Norman knew that by this barter more than symbolic system, this Na' VI would become a friend, a faithful and honest friend. He appreciated hunter with the smiling face and with the frank glance, some by he recalled him one of the hunters which had initiated it.<br>All greeted and took leave, the meeting was fixed at the following day evening. On the way of the return, they drove out small games in order to ensure the meals to come.  
>To arrive to the clan, Tzé' tey awaited Norman, it highly reproached him its lack of prudence and then embraced it, with the great recreation of all. A hunter entonna a song with it was a torrid question of meeting again, Norman have the constrained mine while Tzé' tey was hilarious A woman na' VI had slipped to him with the ear - J' hopes that it will not be tired this evening The day finished in good mood, the events to pass had put their nerves at hard tests, a little distraction did not make of evil to anybody, Norman benefitted from it to make a short inventory of the objects which they had brought with them. He ended up finding the object of that seeks, a transmitting set, only concession made with the modern world.<br>He unfolded the antenna and made sure of the operation of the apparatus, he called the center, at the end of several attempts, he finally succeeds in obtaining somebody and has to give their news. He specifies to make follow to the clan of Omaticayas the breaking news.  
>- Jake will be towards 20:00 in the center, you will be able to speak to him. He explained, the voice, in the loudspeaker.<br>Norman looked at amusing the radio and pressed the contactor of the microphone.  
>- you would not have the address of a clock and watch maker? My watch is broken.<br>The radio operator operator burst of laughing, he had forgotten that Norman had released a certain modern lifestyle and that he did not make any more use of the hours which passes and that Jake was in the same one was of spirit. Moreover, Omaticayas did not count time to run out in the same way, the hours were for them a completely incomprehensible concept.  
>Late in the evening, it succeeds in speaking in Jake and giving him reassuring news. Jake and Neytiri could not come to visit them before several days, a bad weather and activities specific to the clan would not enable them to come quickly.<br>The day of the following day was devoted to the preparation of the festival which their hosts had announced. Being unaware of the number of guests, it was necessary to release from the place so that everyone can be well installed, any piece of wood, stock or anything else obstructing the preparations was to remove only wood was preserved carried hand.  
>End of the afternoon, the accesses of the tree was to release offering a broad sufficient place to accommodate the guests.<br>Norman was a little anxious, it did not know anything with the protocol necessary to this type of meeting. It got information with the meadows of "brother of Etukan" which informed it on this situation - They should be received most simply possible, you will have to be in front of with your wife and your daughter, the clan behind you. It is you who in first will have to greet it as it is you who accommodate it in your clan, for the remainder, lets speak your heart.  
>Norman was reassured, nothing to complicate, with the image of Na' screw, the things must remain simple. It was nevertheless one can nervous, it was its first strong act in time that chief of clan.<br>With far, of the musical instruments and the songs were made hear, their hosts arrived, everyone is placed behind Norman and his wife who carries their daughter in the arms.  
>The chief of the clan of Aliomake arrived preceded by their chief, his wife and his two children. They were vêtus sobrement, only a long red cape pointed out its state of chief, Norman, anything did not show that he was the chief of the clan. He was trot late for avoided has details himself.<br>The chief of the clan stopped in front of Norman, it raised the hand calmly and the songs and the music stopped.  
>He was much larger than the average of Na' screw and a scar barred the face to him, he had the hard glance, but without severity. Norman greeted it ritual formula while being inclined slightly and pronounced a sentence of welcome.<br>The chief always looked at it without anything saying, but a light smile was posted on its face, at the end of interminable second, he greeted Norman in his turn and a broad smile illuminated its austere face.  
>The chief was turned over, raised the arms to the sky and another song started also early and the women advanced with small bouquets of flower white which they gave to the women of the clan while the men were going to greet the hunters.<br>Norman invited it to take seat beside fire, they settled face to face, the others took seat around them, a merry hubbub reigned.  
>- Norman, although I know that small parties of your history will make you to me it honor tell it to me Norman, war to accustom to speak about itself told its history, the chief listened to it very attentively, although certain thing to obviously escaped him it listened to it without never stopping it, everyone had made silence.<br>Its finished history, the chief of Aliomake remained a few moments to be reflected, many questions turned in its head, but it estimated that with time, Normam could explain the things to him which it did not include/understand.  
>- We learned what the men who come from the sky one subjects Na' VI and in Omaticayas. We did not take by has this war, had taught we it too late, but if one day they need my hunters to defend their ground and their life, they will be able to count on us.<br>The chief had risen to pronounce this sentence and all the hunters of the two clans to hold up their arc by pushing a great cry.  
>The chief made come a water-bottle and tightened it has Norman, it thought which contained a light beer very to appreciate of Na' screw. It of it was nothing, it contained a very strong alcohol that failed Norman régurgiter, the tears went up to him to the eyes and that gorges burned it, the chief drank in his turn and was found in the same state, he says has Norman.<br>- here is a habit that I would do well readily.  
>And they left in a common giggle to reflect soon by all the guests.<br>Women and men arrived, carrying broad sheets where the meal was been useful and a group of woman and man is reflected to dance in the middle of the assembly, to accompany by percussions and instruments wind.  
>The meal was announced merry, the men and the women fraternized, and even some couples were formed.<br>- The hot season will be rich in marriages, that will be very beneficial for our two clans.  
>The night advanced, the festival continued to punctuate dances and fields, hunting stories were told The chief of Aliomake rose - with your permission, I would like to address to me to your clan like with the mien.<br>Norman tightened the hand towards the assembly, meaning to him that it could speak.  
>The indicator upright a raised arm, everyone made silence - So Eywa is pilot of this incipient friendship and which protects it and protect us all, I would like to make address this prayer to him, it is a first very old which goes back to the first songs of our world.<br>It was put at knees, closed the eyes and started to request aloud.  
>Norman immediately recognized this prayer, it was the same one as the old hunter had made in the large clearing or Jake had joined them, he remembered the words and pronounced too them.<br>When the prayer was completed, it opened the eyes and looked at astonished Norman.  
>- how this is possible that you know this prayer, it is known only by some clan and few hunters know it.<br>- This prayer was marked in another occasion, by an old hunter of the clan of the large rock, it is with the survivors of this clan that we founded this clan.  
>Obviously, it did not know what it was occurred of this clan and Norman told him the tragedy and their arrivals at Omaticayas The chief of the clan seemed cut down after the explanations of Norman.<br>- It is a very heavy loss for the people na' VI, this clan still held something of very invaluable, more invaluable than the life, there is a thing which arrived in this clan, a birth which would have changed many things.  
>He there with very a long time, I was very young, a couple gave rise to a son. On its chest it carried the mark of Eywa, a spot in the form of tree of the hearts, it is known as that which would carry this mark would become powerful Tsaick and would be the eyes of Eywa. It can hear, but do not see our world. And for this reason, it should leave its clan to follow there the lesson of largest Tsaick. This child was entrusted to a known wandering tribe for his great rigor and the quality of their teaching, as he attended many clans, the child would follow the precepts of several Tsaick.<br>It is known as also that it would return among his and that he would become the chief of his clan and that he would bring happiness, and that he always travels accompanied by young hunters. It is known as that if its body were too wounded it can take the body of those which he accompanies it.  
>A voice rose audience.<br>- Your history is partly true, but from there to take a body, that is not possible, except with the science of those which come from the sky.  
>- Are you sure? This history was often told to me by different people.<br>Rétorqua a little curtly the chief.  
>The hunter which had spoken raised and came close to fire, Norman immediately recognized brother of Etukan, as he had travelled much. It could be that it crossed are way, being itself large Tsaick, had it' it had like disciple?<br>Gently, it untied the bond which retained a leather drill plate on its chest and in the gleam of fire, the spot appeared with the eyes of all. A murmur went up assembled 8.1 The return of the child of the village The survivors of the clan of the large rock rose one by one and approached brother of Etukan, oldest of them observed the task, it was turned over.  
>- J' stays present when it was born, I do not have any doubt, it is well him, I attended his departure whereas he was still a child. I was not much older than him, but I remember all that very well.<br>Norman rose has its turn and looked at brother of Etukan, definitely, it held many surprises.  
>you should perhaps have spoken to me about all that says Norman a little aggravated.<br>- there are things which can be said only to the good moment; would you have believed me if I had told you this history?  
>Norman reflects one moment, it is true that if he had told him this history, he would have certainly some difficulty it of believing as long as this character is ambiguous, of the remainders of its old life perhaps.<br>Norman left its reflection smiles to him by putting the hand to him on the shoulder.  
>- Do not waste this festival under discussion useless, you found part of hold, we all are here this evening to seal a durable friendship, we will have time well to learn how to know us. On its words the festivities began again, brother of Etukan surrounded by the survivors of his clan kept a little away, but anybody of allowed the least remark.<br>In the small hour, everyone had the eyes reddened by tiredness, but this festival would remain to engrave in the memory of each one as long as it was rich in emotion and joys. Norman and the chief of the héliastes étreignirent himself lengthily, other couples had also evil to separate and already of the noises circulated on some pastoral frolicking that only Eywa was pilot.  
>The day was devoted at rest, everyone exhausted by this insane night did not have courage to give of the order. That would be given to the following day.<br>The places had taken again their country of origin, it remained food sufficient so that everyone can benefit from this day to be occupied with occupations personal. Norman enjoyed this day in company of Tzé' tey and of their daughter, brother of Etukan, surrounded as of his answered multiple questions and some young girls of the close clan had invited themselves and flirtait with hunters.  
>Many weeks were passed since this memorable festival, the bringing together of the two clans produces many beneficial things for all. It could not make use any more of the radio and to give its news to Jake nor in the center, the batteries were discharged and the small solar panels which had into assured the refill did not function.<br>Norman learned how to know brother of Etukan which told him its history and its course. However there remains very discrete on its abilities being able to speak in Eywa, pretexting that it is too signal to give certain explanations and that Norman has still a long way to traverse before including/understanding all subtleties which governs this world.  
>Normalized and its clan also as learned the method as uses Héliastes for hunting for the méthabetes, it very simple, but effective. When an animal is located, the hunters are divided into several binomials and position around the animal. As the very tall grasses obstruct the vision considerably, with each time they traverse a certain distance, a hunter climbs on the back of another and observes the places quickly. Thus they can approach their prey without being made locate and under the best possible angle in order to be able to kill it out of only one arrow The evening fell gently, grondement deaf very remote was made hear, everyone scanned the neighborhoods in order to know from which this noise came, some had taken their arcs. The noise became increasingly strong, Norman ends up recognizing this noise, it was that of a helicopter, an icy shiver will traverse the back to him and he says himself It is not possible, they nevertheless did not already return.<br>He saw finally the flying machine, he carried blue and white colors, the colors of Trudy Normalized shouted Do not fear anything, they are friends!  
>The machine was much more imposing than that usually controlled Trudy. Its state was very dilapidated and a worrying black smoke escaped from one of the engines, finally transfered with the vertical of the steering shaft of a vast clearing not far.<br>Norman left a such arrow in the same direction, followed by everyone.  
>To arrive on the spot the machine had landed in the center of the clearing, it presented the face postpones or are the trap doors giving access the compartment.<br>The doors opened, and on the platform was Jake, Neytiri like Mo' At, Trudy and Atzenko made their appearances The small group started to advance when a powerful howling was made hear in the subsoils of the apparatus, Thanator made its appearance. On his back the son of Jake and Neytiri posting was perched a great smile like a kid content with a nun joke.  
>In crowd, a small wave of panic was felt, Norman had an alleviating gesture of the hand. It advanced towards their hosts, and greeted them in the tradition na' VI before throwing itself in the arms of Jake, the others surrounding them.<br>Its meeting again were greeted by a bench offered by all the members of the clan. Jake looked at surprised the great number of Na' screw present.  
>- J' have many things to tell you. Say Norman while smiling.<br>It had hardly finished its sentence which a modulated whistle made hear among tall grasses, Norman answered has signal in the same way. Large grasses, left a good number of Na' screw carrying arcs and arrows. Loans with the combat taken along by the chief of Aliomake Norman left ahead of of them and returns with the chief and some hunters. It made the presentations.  
>- Here thus your friends who are expensive in your heart, I am very happy to make your knowledge, Norman spoke to me so much about you.<br>Norman invited everyone to go to Kelutral.  
>In way Norman pressed Jake of thousand questions, it wanted asset of the news, Jake did not have time to answer him that another arrived, also had thousand questions to him to pose to him.<br>The presence of Thanator threw some fears within the clan, all were held with good distance of the animal which trottinait beside Neytiri, the child always to perch on his back.  
>It reigned a merry tumult around the newcomers, everyone wanted greeted, Norman of resigned to wait one more favourable moment to be alone with his friends. The former members of the clan of the large rock as well as Omaticayas which had followed Norman wanted to have news of their friends remained with the clan. Jake and Neytiri had great difficulty to answer everyone. Trudy and Mo' At were monopolized they also by the young girls and the women who were charmed to re-examine them.<br>A little with the variation were held a hunter, marked by time and the life, an young woman was held with her with dimensions. Although the face of the man did not express any feeling, its spirit was in effervescence, it knew that in a few hours a long story would finish which had lasted nearly fifty. He was the guard of a heavy prophecy which finally finished, he was going finally to be able to enjoy a well deserved rest.  
>- do you believe that it will accept your requests? asked the young woman.<br>- C' is a man good and right, I do not fear his answer, but holds it yes.  
>- Which that is to say its answer I would follow you has it or you will go.<p>

1


	9. Révélations

Revelation Chapter VIII After all these tumults, all could be finally found in a quiet place of the tree. They evoked their common memories, Neytiri told the arrival of Jake to the clan of Omaticyas and the first days of its long initiation. This did not start a laughter badly, although Jake found that to him much less funny.  
>Norman, as for him, told good fortunes of its clan, his first hunting for the méthabetes, their meeting with the close clan, all the small details. Jake was very impressed by all that, Norman succeeded better than Jake had hoped for it in its role of chief in spite of uncertainties of Normam. In the gleam of the torches, Na' VI was held in front of them silently, Mo' At rose like piqué by an insect and murmurs.<br>- tsmukan ftu Etukan, you? Here?  
>It approached Mo' At and was inclined deeply Norman, surprised, required of Mo' At how she knew it.<br>Mo' At explained the beginning of this history, although she is already known by Norman. But he learned that Mo' At had taken part in its training and as he quite young person and was separated from his parents, she had behaved like a mother for him, Etukan like a father. Then the wandering tribe to which he was entrusted left towards other areas and other clans so that he can continue his teaching.  
>Brother of Etukan did not pronounce any word, leaving with Mo' At the care to tell this passage of his history. When it had finished, he turned to Norman and expressed the wish of speaking to assemble it. This request which could appear protocolar. It is used only that for the advertisement of things of great importance and requires an attentive listening of the audience.<br>- with your permission, I would like to address to me to you all.  
>Norman, which burning curiosity granted the word to him.<br>- What I have to say to you perhaps will answer questions that you and Jake you are posed, all will not be pleasant, but it is time for you to learn certain things. But front, there is a ritual which I must achieve with you.  
>It turned to Mo' At.<br>- I think that you have with you the object which we need.  
>Mo' At never separated from this object, the memory of the clan. It was turned and left a bag a leather pocket sinks and tightened it to him. It took it very respectfully, assied as a tailor, and with slow gestures untied the small cord and unfolded the leather part. In the center of this one, a bag of fabric, Frère of Etukan left there a long collar made multicoloured stone that it had on the part leather. Mo' At contemplated this collar not without a certain emotion.<p>It looked at Jake.<br>- This is the collar of the spirits of the chiefs of the clan. Each stone of this collar represents the spirit of each chief of Omaticayas, it is time for you, like all one makes at the beginning of their reign of meter your stone.  
>Mo' At cherished a white stone gently to vein blacks, that of Etukan. Jake looked at the collar lengthily as if he wanted to recognize all the chiefs.<br>- Brother of Etukan, I think that it misses one of them.  
>Jake took down a small purse which it carried to the belt and a collar decorated with a red stone blood left there.<br>- This belonged to Tsu' Tey, even if he were chief only little of time, he paid his life our freedom and he has his place among all these chiefs.  
>He posed the collar in the center of the stones.<br>Brother of Etukan looked it while smiling.  
>- This gesture is very with your Jake honor. I did not await less you and I was not to mislead while connecting to me has your cause.<br>It tightened the hand towards Jake which gave the collar to him. Jake removed a green stone collar which it always carried, a gift of Neytiri and deposited it to dimension that of Tsu' Tey.  
>- Norman, as for you. You duties will make a choice, as you founded a new clan and as a chief of this one, you can decide to create a new collar of the spirits is to continue that of the large rock which by chance was not lost.<br>- This clan is especially composed of the survivors of that of the large rock. Even if we chose another name, there remains some share the clan of the large rock, by respect for them. I would wish to continue their collar of the spirits, if they are all of agreement.  
>- Tomorrow, you will discuss it with the members your clan, we will make according to their choice.<p>

It gave the collar in the bag of fabric and closed again the leather part, it closed the eyes and made a sentence with Eywa where it testified to the act of Jake.  
>- As I said it presently to you, I have large things to say to you, I will begin with you Jake.<br>The passage of your spirit towards your Misadventure was wished by Omaticayas. That you know it already, but a thing that Eywa had not provided, it is that you become the chief of the clan, that is due to the will of Tsu' Tey. However, like the law of the clan wants it, only those which were born within the clan can claim to be chiefs. Tsu' Tey which however knew this rule well, it wanted it thus. But Eywa did not want to go against the last will of a chief ready to join it, it was necessary however that it makes sure that you could succeed to him with dignity. I should have met you much earlier in order to probe your spirit, but you made a gesture which made it possible Eywa to do it before less. Without knowing the range of tone gesture, you connected yourself first once to it, to carry by your desire to join to you to the prayers of the clan. When you connected yourself to the tree of the hearts, you with heard see it of Tsu' Tey and you informed Mo' At of your curious experiment, at this time it included/understood what it had passed, by its voice, Eywa called you. It had chosen this moment to reach your spirit and to find answer to the questions which it raised. But you were not prepared so that it was going to occur. I think that Mo' At would have preferred to warn to you of what you could risk. You endured one of the most terrible tests than it is without being prepared there. To appear before Eywa and all the former chiefs of the clan. They probed your spirit with deepest, some of the very former chiefs wanted to kill you, not wanting you to carry out the clan. However much saw in you your love for hold and your will to belong to this world, they ended up joining with your partisans. I also probed myself your spirit and I reassure you, I were your to dimension.  
>- What would it have occurred if I had not been considered to be worthy? asked Jake.<br>- You would never have awaked or you would have lost the reason… What could have arrived depended on much very different spirit, it is difficult to answer this question. But if you had not been designer like a potential chief for Omaticyas, this could have had dramatic consequences for the clan.  
>Mo' At spoke.<br>- J' should have taken the head of the clan and have appointed a new chief. Some would have tried to take advantage of their rights to become it. Generally, this situation often has a fatal outcome for a clan. In this situation. It happened that in clans, members entretués themselves, we have also weaknesses.  
>Jake felt its blood to be frozen after this revelation. Brother of Etukan spoke.<br>- yes Jake. You became chief of this clan, not by the wills of Eywa and Tsu' Tey, but by your acts to pass, and it is what that you became since the chief of Omaticayas. If you were to undergo this test again, you could return account by yourself to you how much you gained your place.  
>It was inclined in front of Jake and its glance turned to Trudy.<br>- Trudy, without wanting to offend to you you are the strangest thing that it was given to me to meet, although you come from the sky, you are that which resembles more one Na' VI. I do not even know how that is possible and can be even as Eywa is unaware of it too.  
>But you must know that it accepted you such as you are, like with fact the clan and your husband. Your devotion to the clan to attract his glance on you and your prayers that you forward to him by him is heard as to any Na' VI.<br>The fact that she refused you to carry a child rests on a reason which you could find unjust. It did not know which would be the fruit of your union, it is not against the arrival of a new race. But it would have found the only member of a new species. Eywa did not find that just. Trudy sighed, a little sad glance spoke. - It is true that I would have liked to have a child with Atzenko, even if I have evil to include/understand why she does not want it. But good, we adopted a child and he regards me as his mother, even if he is twice larger than month. What can I hope moreover?  
>This last remark made smile the assembly.<br>Fère d' Etukan turned to Norman.  
>- Norman, my friend, as for you, you are only here with whom Eywa had prepared the way. For a long time, it had chosen you to carry out the clan of the large rock, the same evening when you came in front of the tree from the hearts for the help from Grace. However, you failed to ruin his plan while refusing to look after you and precipitate your death. Everyone fixed Norman, all were incrédules in front of this declaration. Norman as for him was terribly constrained, it did not think that its secrecy would be one day revealed. It looked at his friends, it was time for him to tell you the truth. It lowered the eyes towards the ground.<br>- While arriving on Pandora, I knew that my days were counted, I suffered from a rare genetic disease, I learned it a few weeks before my departure. Most curious, it is that none the geneticists who dealt with my misadventure of oneself seen. The doctor did not want any more that I leave, I had to battle during hours and signed tons discharges so that it finally lets to me leave.  
>With the voyage, there remained to me hardly two years to be lived on Pandora. You includeunderstand Jake why at the I beginning you wanted of it by the fact that you had been chosen by Omaticayas.  
>But then, after all the events I threw myself thoroughly in the lifestyle of Na' screw. I wanted to say it to you, but I never found courage to do it. I saw that my health had been stabilized, I believed myself left business up to one morning when the first signs appeared. I met a doctor of the center, I is all to tell to him while making him promise to maintain the secrecy. It made me many examinations.<br>My disease developed more quickly than envisaged and it hardly remained me more than two months to living at this time. I would have more gained a few weeks by looking after me and while connecting to me more to my misadventure. But I wanted to finish my life with my misadventure, I felt my last days to arrive, I connected myself to my misadventure and left it in the chain the Alleluias in order to die in this place which I like so much.  
>I awoke with the foot of the tree of the hearts without same knowledge which I had died, I did not remember nothing, I found part of my memory well a long time afterwards.<br>Everyone looked at Norman, to dismay by its revelations Jake spoke - Do Norman, my brother, why you not say? With the assistance of Mo' At of Eywa you would have joined your misadventure and to save this test to you - in front of the eminence of its death, it is not easy to keep its reason and to make the good decisions.  
>Jake could not hold rigor in Norman, it did not even know which behavior it would have had in front of such a fact.<br>- You have chance that Eywa had seen that, it placed somebody at your dimensioning, and it is it which could prevent your spirit from leaving your misadventure at the time of your death.  
>- Grace?<br>Brother of Etukan fixed Norman.  
>- Yes, Grace, it took care on you and Jake, like it always made it since your arrived. You to represent some share the children whom the life did not give him, it loves you much and is very proud you.<br>- Damage that it is with Eywa. Sighed Norman.  
>are you on? known as Brother of Etukan on a a little dry tone.<br>I do not even believe in another possibility nor as will révérons we it.  
>Brother D' Etukan lowered the head in a gesture of negation.<br>- When cease you believing, while believing you do not see. You are however the evidence that Eywa exists. To believe is an error of your world, you believe in something unable to achieve no matter what oneself. Eywa is not a vague venerated and inaccessible idol, it everywhere, in each living being of your world. Na' VI does not need to believe in it, it knows at the bottom of him that it exists.  
>Did Eywa show you a sign that all was finished for Grâce? you it you it shown dead?<br>Jake and Norman could answer only not.  
>- If that were to arrive, in a way or of another, it would have sent a sign to you. The last words of Grace should however open the Jake spirit to you, and not doubt Eywa. Conscious that it had been carried a little, it continued on a softer tone almost with low voice.<br>- Grace is not so far that from you, it has been even already several weeks that it joined you, like Eywa.  
>All, looked at incrédule, only Mo' At kept an impassive face, it rose and moved towards deadened Thanator, the son of Jake slept between his powerful legs. It was put at knees and approached the hand of the head of the animal. Jake wanted to warn it, but of a gesture, it made him understand that it was useless to speak. He cherished the neck of the animal which opened an eye and sighed. He fixed Frère of Etukan, as if he includedunderstood what was going to occur, he raised the head by inclining it slightly, releasing his ketse. Brother of Etukan taken his ketse and connected himself to that of the thanator, it remained a long moment joined to the animal, his eyes to counterirritate turned in his orbits, it breathed bruyamment.  
>Mo' At was shown reassuring - It is always impressive to see large Tsaick speaking in Eywa, even for me.<br>All its body trembled, but it ends up calming down.  
>It withdrew its ketse.<br>- A long time ago that I did not approach Eywa of so near, not in this form animal, it was necessary that it agrees to let to me speak to him, he is very attached to you Neytiri, as in Jake. He saw me like an intruder, but he finished by me hearing and to let to me speak in Eywa, he protects it too.  
>Jake, you will be able to speak in Eywa, it understands that you do not see yet in it. But for the way for which you of intend, one needs nothing any more but you doubts and which you make him confidence. But front, it has just revealed me certain thing which my to give the responsability to say to you.<br>It rose and comes to be placed in front of Neytiri.  
>Thus it was sure that it did not risk anything. I do not know why it accompanied the spirit by Grace. So that it can return, Eywa must find a body of woman to him, it must be being born, but the last births gave only males, however the next birth will give a girl, isn't this Neytiri?<br>All the glances turned to Neytiri, Jake knew very well that Neytiri wished another child, wish that it divided. But she had not prevented it yet that was for soon. Neytiri was surprised, it had not felt the signs heralding nor even seen in its dreams the sex their future child. In front of the expression of Neytiri, Frère of Etukan smiled.  
>- Would not be surprised, you wished another child, you would have learned it that in a few days. However, only can make to you the decision of the passage of the spirit of Grace in that of your daughter, if you do it against your will, that could not be done. - Your daughter will grow normally like any child na' VI, the spirit of Grace will not appear before her 15 years. Even with the spirit of Grace, it will be always that you be hisher parents, it is a a little difficult thing has to admit, but Eywa will take care has that.  
>This will be the last things that I would reveal you. It is in you maintaining, Jake and Norman to open to you in Eywa and to learn how to recognize and to interpret the signs which you sendings. For my part, I asked Eywa to be able to finish my life of nomad, I passed about half of my life to serve it, I would like to finally found a family and not to be alone more. Another man with his mark completed his formation and will be able to take my place. Thing which it accepted, but by doing that, I would not have any more contacts myself to privilege with it and I should interpret the signs which sends to me as do it rather all Tsaick than to say them directly to me.<br>It rose and was placed in front of Norman.

- will you accept me in your tree and like member of your clan?  
>Norman rose in its turn, returned its safety to him.<br>- we will celebrate your rebirth very soon.  
>It affixed its hands on its shoulders, everyone rose and united with its gesture.<br>- I have a last thing to ask you.  
>It turned and tightened the hand to a dark corner of the tree. Young Na' VI rose and joined.<br>- I would like to found a hearth with it and to have your agreement for that.  
>This request is purely protocolar, never a chief of clan will not be opposed to a union.<br>- and well, we will celebrate its two events at the same time.  
>Brother of Etukan turned to Jake.<br>- Come, it is time to meet her.

14


	10. in the world of Eywa

In the world D' Eywa Chapter IX

Brother of Etukan installed Jake near the thanator comfortably. A bag it left a small flask and tended to him.  
>- just to alleviate your body and your spirit, to meet Eywa and the heart of this animal is testing.<br>Jake swallowed some drops of this flask, it could not dissimulate its dislike, like always, the pharmacopeia na' VI was quite simply repugnant. Brother of Etukan supervised the pupils of Jake. Mo' At entonna a song intended for Eywa, taken again by Neytiri, this air was very soft, that rocked it. Judging that Jake was ready, it took its ketse to him and connected it to that of the thanator. The meeting with the spirit of this animal was a shock, it was the first time that it felt such a power, much more than that of Ikran or Équidus. Although its physical force is impressive, its spirit reflected a determination without equal, it included/understood why even most skilful of the hunters preferred to flee in front of him rather than to fight it. It was not fear, but of wisdom.  
>It seemed to him during a few moments to see through the eyes of the thanator, then the light darkens making place at one black night. The black grew blurred gently, leaving space to clearness it returned, it was now in the forest. In front of him a thanator, even more impressive was than its congeneric, with the difference that this one did not raise black peelings luisants of those of its race, but a fawn-coloured brown hair. Sat, it fixed it its red eyes blood. Jake had great difficulty to support the glance of the animal, although it does not present any sign of aggressiveness, Jake was nevertheless anxious, it heard its noisy breathing, but there remained motionless like a statue. Incompetent of located in time, it seemed to him to wait hours since. A fog blanchâtre and cold assembled ground and wrapped it like a shroud, its heart started to be beating wildly, the anguish the étreignis. However it felt like a reassuring presence, the Mo song' At and Neytiri reached him in a remote echo. The fog started to be dissipated. It had changed places. This site, it did not have evil to recognize it, it made go up with its memory one of the important moments of its new life. It was at this place that it had appeared before Eywa and all the Omaticayas chiefs. But with the difference, it was upright vêtu of a long tunic dark blue and a white belt, with its neck hung the collar of the Spirits of the chiefs of Omaticayas. The air was fresh and the high sun in the sky heated it agreeably. It was alone in this immense plain which was spread out beyond the horizon. To far, the wind brought to him as of its familiar, of the laughter, the songs, the conversations, it moved towards the point from where the noises seemed to come. It went up at the top of a small hill. In against-low in a large valley, a village extended as far as the eye can see, of the thousands of Omaticayas were occupied with their occupations, one of them saw and gave alarm. They massed with the foot of the hill and a powerful song of welcome rose. By this canticle, they greeted their chief. In front of this spectacle, Jake felt a sharp emotion, even more intense than that of its rebirth within the clan. He smiles to them and greeted them ritual gesture. A cry of joy went up of all, making vibrate the air and the taken again song.<br>- You see Jake, even here you are their chief.  
>Jake was turned over - Neytiri? But what do you make here?<br>It looked at it more attentively and included/understood its mistake, it was not Neytiri, but Eywa - Yes Jake. Indeed, I am not Neytiri, I took the appearance of the person who is most expensive in your heart, but if that obstructs you…

It looked it while smiling - I include/understand why Neytiri chose you, you are not only one beautiful Na' VI, you have in you something moreover, I do not know what yet.  
>It turned around him as at one time Mo' At had it at the time of its arrival at Omaticayas. A small memory pricking returned to him in memory.<br>- Not Jake, I will not taste your blood, I do not need to do it. I see that my appearance disturbs you.  
>She saw by preceding her thoughts to him Jake did not answer, but it felt the agitation that got to him. Its face changed, it appeared under another face, that of Na' VI, whose features were not unknown for him, but its skin was much clearer and the almost white hair, it resembled one ancient goddess more ... Its eyes had the intensity of gold in fusion and Jake had much evil to support its glance so much it was piercing. She was simply vêtue of a loincloth blue-azure and many bracelets of brass decorated its arms and a long collar similar to that which Jake carried decorated its neck.<br>- I do not know why, but it is as that which I imagined you Eywa.  
>I know, answered it. With a smile. In the rare times that I appear, I show myself under appearance that one wishes to see me, as that nobody is not disappointed nor to shock. I would say to you that I do not know even any more which is my real form.<br>The remark of Eywa made smile Jake, it united with its smile. It took it by the hand and they went in silence. The decoration changed, they were in the village where it had grown, the garden where it played with his brother, school, the FAC, the barracks or it made its classes, its first engagements. It re-examined all its life, it revives all the important moments of them, and alas, the day when it put an end to the life of Tsu' Tey.  
>you should not keep this like a bad memory. That can seem to you cruel, but it is in this way that the heir to a chief pays homage to him when it is mortally wounded in a combat. Can one knew a so prestigious end. You are that which overlapped Toruk, you are the last shade, and this occurred only six times. Some share, thanks to you, Tsu' Tey entered the legends of the clan, his name will perdurera. Cold comfort for Jake, its gesture often continued it in its dreams. Throughout their walk, the course of its life continued.<br>you see Jake, I know very of you, says you that you can nothing hide me and I even know that you do not do it, you me leashes in roof as your has to leave all the chiefs who your judged. Even if some at the beginning did not want you as chief, you profited from an invaluable help, Na' VI which I sent and Grace.  
>- they would have really killed me if he had not considered to be me worthy?<br>- not Jake, they would not have killed you with the real direction, they wanted to kill the will of the chief, not Na' VI. There is on their premises a certain subtlety of language. Much believed that you had accepted the heritage of Tsu' Tey by ambition or to guarantee a better life to you. If they had been really opposed, you would have remained with the clan like a simple hunter. Your exploits would have ensured you a better statute.  
>She sat down on a tree trunk and invited it to make in the same way.<br>- I know that you installations much of Jake questions, but I would like to tell you a thing. I know that for you and Norman, it is very difficult to believe in my existence, and to understand that Pandora is not only one world, but well two indissociable worlds.  
>Jake looked around him.<br>- However we are of course Pandora, although I do not know this place, the trees, the animals, I know well that they live on this planet.  
>- You are not on Pandora, I could say to you that you are in me, but this idea for the moment exceeds you. This world I materialized it for you, it is impossible to show you reality. To help you to includeunderstand, we are in each tree, animal, na' VI. Each tree is my world, each living being is part of month, if one or the other had suddenly disappeared, I would disappear too. I feel the death of each being, each tree which falls, it is a piece of my universe which disappears.  
>Way in which she told all that, it seemed in Jake as to feel as one calls the Help!, it would have almost believed that she was afraid of some things.<br>The landscape changed once again, a wall going up to the appeared sky, Jake rose, went towards this it, it posed there, hand, it was wood.  
>- Yes Jake, this world is not like the sky, it has a border. It is it which separate the world from alive and that of the spirits. My world is fragile Jake, the right balance of the things belongs to one of the reasons of its existence.<br>- You took a foolish risk the day when you overlapped Toruk, I could not bring my assistance, Toruk to you is Toruk, it listens to only him. I do not know why, it your to accept and nobody will be it never, but by your act you gave again courage with your brothers and sisters, and by your speech to reappear a hope of freedom which they believed lost.  
>- When you addressed your prayer to me before fighting the battle against those which come from the sky, I had made the decision not to intervene, I thought that Na' screw were become again rather extremely to push back them. But alas, that failed to turn to the catastrophe. The destruction of the tree-house had already caused damage here, but with most extremely of the battle, I saw my world starting to collapse and the flames to invade it. Each death, each casualty made me feel a pain so intense that I finish by me finding prostrate on the ground, incompetent to react, I even believed that all was lost. There was a short lull, it enabled me to seize again and launch the most powerful animals of Pandora against those which come from the sky. The continuation, you know it.<br>They were found at the place where Jake had delivered the last combat against Quaritch, the AMP lay on the ground like an abstract sculpture straight left the spirit of an insane artist.  
>The machine was empty, of the eyes it sought the body. It found it with some steps from there, at least its skeleton to lean with a tree.<br>- I sent a thanator to the meeting of Neytiri, I knew you in danger and each second counted, this animal to guide by Neytiri was thrown in an unequal fight which cost the life this majestic animal.  
>Not far from there, a stone tumulus showed the place where the thanator had succumbed, Neytiri had wanted this to honor its spirit and to thank it, Jake had contributed to it too.<br>It tightened the hand towards the remainders of Quaritch.  
>- its anguish was very long, enduring a pain similar to that of Na' VI which betrayed its clan and which is put at death.<br>Jake shivered about it, a hunter had told him what could arrive at Na' VI if it betrayed his brothers, its martyrdom could exceed a whole day in an atrocious pain.  
>It showed him passages of its more pleasant life, like being done forgiven to have shown him that. A few moments later, they were at the top of a mountain, very familiar places for Jake. It is at this place that he liked to only find himself with Neytiri, their rare moment of true intimacy, the sight was certainly most beautiful of Pandora.<br>Eywa looked at Jake.  
>- Jake, I would like that you includeunderstand this world, you to explain it would be easy, but to convince you of my existence, much harder. I would like that you even include/understand it by roof, that would not have the same value in my eyes and even with hold, it is a reality, although that does not seem it. I showed you my world, I showed myself with you, I made part of the voyage to meet you. It is with you to finish it.  
>It disappeared in a small glare from light. The brain of Jake was in boiling, although it starts to includeunderstand the explanations of Eywa. This nuance escaped to him.  
>Around him, small trees of the hearts strewed the places, it looked at them, it reflected intensely, a thought came to him to mind. To join to Eywa or its world, Na' screw bind to the tree of the hearts. What would it occur if it were connected in the world of Eywa, but especially with which? It put at knees in front of one trees, seizing its ketse.<br>I surely will regret it It was connected to the tree, during several seconds it did not feel anything, plus the light grew blurred making place with the darkness strew with luminous point, with far it perceived a small blue ball which grew bigger quickly, it recognized Pandora very quickly. It flew over now the forest, it flew over very many clans, it saw of Na' screw in prayer, it heard even the voices and the incantations of Tsaick. Never he had imagined that there can be such an amount of of it. He moved towards a mountain at the snow-covered top.  
>Its voyage stopped in an austere place, nothing to see with the luxuriant jungle of Pandora. This almost sad place, it was made black stone, the entry of a strange cave was profiled not far from there and of the thousands of points of lights entered there, Jake the follow-ups. It remained in front of the entry, in an immense cave the points of lights seemed to dance. Jake took of them one in the hollow of its hand and released highly it, this thing had penetrated its spirit and he had heard a voice.<br>Gently, the luminous points converged towards the same place, the center of the cave, they were assembled the ones with the others. Gently, the luminous points created a form. After a long moment, the form took precise contours of a woman and Jake released with low voice.  
>- Eywa It had just includedunderstood not what was Eywa, but what it was. Grace had found part of the explanation, the trees communicated well in them, but what could transmit well? She thought that all that was as a vast network where data useful for Na' VI forwarded, he of it was not nothing. They transmitted the spirit of Na' screw and such a force and in so great number that ended up giving an existence to a being equipped with being able. It was matérialisation of the spirit of Na' screw, but this being life only by the spirit of Na' screw, and what could be more natural to make it live in the vegetable world of Pandora since it was him which was the receptacle of all that.  
>Eywa and Na' screw did only one. The nature of Pandora is the refuge of Eywa.<br>He saw Eywa materializing in front of him, she looked at it as a mother would look at her child, gently the gray of the stone took again colors, the decoration changed, he returned where he had just connected himself. She had sat as a tailor.  
>- All that I could you have explained it, but it was necessary that you discover it by yourself. That belonged to the way which remained you to make so that you become definitively Na' VI. You still missed something, and this thing was month. Although you had ended up accepting my must find me a little arrogant by saying that, but it is the truth.<br>Jake looked at Eywa as if it were the first time, at least, now, he saw in her. It had finally included/understood. It rose and pronounced - Oe I nga Ti Eywa kame She rose in her turn the radiant face - Oe I nga Ti Jake kame. You make parties of month as I belong to you Jake, never forgets it. Without you, I would not exist any more, nor even this world.  
>It approached him and posed the hand on the shoulder. There is a person who wishes to see you Jake.<br>They were found in front of the given up school, disappeared Eywa. He heard, one see, childish reciting a text that him child, had learned at the school. See ridged on certain words, but the voice recited its lesson with a great application, another see rose, congratulating the pupil, see it Grâce. Jake run some to put which separated it from the entry and stopped on the step of the door. Young Na' VI were turned over, Jake have a shock, the portrait of Neytiri, it was not to have more than 15 or 16 years. There remained motionless, like petrifying by this vision.  
>- Yes Jake, it is well the sister of Neytiri which is in front of you - but it is…<p>

Grace had made an epic of the hand which intima silence with Jake.  
>he never speaks about that here, I avoid the painful memories.<br>It accompanied back the young girl towards the exit, which disappeared instantaneously.  
>It looked at Jake while smiling - which pace sailor' S. Dit it while laughing, referring to the very first exit with its misadventure.<br>I am not it any more since one Grâce good moment.  
>It approached Jake and intertwined it.<br>- That I am glad to re-examine you, I have the impression that makes an eternity. Tell me all, Eywa gives me news, but I want to intend them to tell by you.  
>Jake sat down on the desk and Grâce on a table and began its history the evening when it accepted this ball which was fatal for him until its arrival in the school. Grace listened without stopping it, it was fascinated by the account of Jake and its adventures, he told him also that of Norman and its good fortune, it did not return from there. Without forgetting the astonishing metamorphosis of Trudy. It made him share also its revelation with Eywa, Grâce listened to it still more attentively. But it kept some information for later But good, it is the destiny which wanted it. She says sadly - I live a peaceful existence here, I only regret not being more at your sides and with Omaticayas. To remove of Parker and his barbarians, certainly, I could have made much thing and even of others discovered on Pandora and the people Na' VI.<br>Jake burned of desire for saying to him what could arrive to him, but it feared its reaction and it did not know which decision was going to take Neytiri, the sight of his sister had given birth to in Jake another possibility. This fact, it could never hide to him and by learning it she would perhaps wish to make return her sister rather than Grâce. Which would be the position of Eywa, would reach it its request. These questions turned in its head She saw that something tormented Jake, she had learned how to know it during the three months that they passed together. What Jake was unaware of it is that Grâce had acquired some faculties while living in Eywa, even if it had remained in its cops original. It rose and approached Jake and the hand posed to him on the face. It immediately included/understood its intentions and removed gently it.  
>I very prefer to say to you of sharp voice even if it is hard enough for me to explain it to you, the fact of having seen the sister of Neytiri returns even more dubious tone future.<br>And he explained to him the revelation of Brother of Etukan and on the possible passage of his spirit towards the body of their future daughter.  
>Grace accepted this information with calm, it includedunderstood the situation in front of which they were both. The choice in front of which Neytiri was going to be cruel.  
>- Not, it is not possible!, Eywa would not impose such a painful thing on one of hisher children, it must have another exit with that there.  
>It took the hundred step in the part, going nervously of length into broad.<br>- Jake, it has only one solution there, I will give you a message for Neytiri and you must promise to me to repeat well all to him that I will say to you.  
>Jake made him the promise I want that if it with the possibility of making return his sister, that it does it. It is a little my fault if hisher sister died. I made my choice and I wish that it respect it. It is some share, my last will.  
>Taking into consideration Grace, Jake understood that it was not the sorrow to discuss, its decision was made and it was necessary its approval in any event so that is done.<br>- Well, I would give the message to Neytiri, even if I think that will make him sorrow, it has much respect for you and it will follow your will.  
>Jake rose and moved towards the bottom of the school or was a large black board, it looked at it, the impacts of balls were not there - Grace, will you say to me one day what occurred to the school?<br>- Jake, there are memories which I do not want to evoke any more, they are perhaps even more painful than that of my clean dead Eywa appeared beside Grace, it posed the hand to him on the shoulders, it looked it with a certain sadness - Grace, you must tell him what occurred here, that belonged to the history of its clan, and in any event, it will learn it well a day, as much as it is you who teach it to him.  
>Grace turned to Jake and planted its eyes in his, a tear with the corner of the eyes, the contracted face, it started to tell the terrible history.<br>it sister of Neytiri, Sylwanin, stopped coming to the school. She was in anger vis-a-vis the fact that we cut the trees. One day, it and other hunters came all to ransack on a building site, they burned one of the bulldozers. After their attack, they ran to the school continued by the mercenaries. I suppose that she thought that one could protect them. The soldiers continued them. They killed everyone and Sylwanin in front of the entry of the class, under the eyes of Neytiri. I left with the children, before it kills all to us.  
>Jake could not be prevented from releasing - Name of god Grace melted in tears.<br>- Ouais. A scientist remains objective - one should not let the emotion control us. But I spent ten years of my life in this school. They called me Sa' atenuk…. This kind of pain always manages to go up. And to see them all deaths…  
>She did not manage any more to be expressed, Jake awkwardly passed her hand on the cheek of Grace, it was put at knees and will be it against him. It could not stop its tears.<br>Even Eywa seemed to affect by its sorrow and turned the head moderately. They remained a long moment there, like collecting itself in the memory of Sylwanin Eywa broke the silence and known as of a soft voice - Grace, nobody will have choice to make, I should you have explained it quite front, but that related to Jake, it was with him to teach it to you.  
>- Sylwanin does not feel ready to return in the world of alive, it is necessary that it is it which wishes it, it cannot be about it differently. Perhaps it does not feel yet lends. It will return one day, but I do not know when. I appreciate your Grâce epic, and I am sure that it would touch Sylwanin, and you are right to say that I would not impose such a choice. I see that you know me well<p>

The sister of Neytiri reappeared in the school, it approached Jake, put her arms around her neck and murmured to him.

- Say to my sister that I like it and that I would return one day, and take care of it to you. Then it approached Grace.  
>- small mom does not cry, it is not you who me ace killed, but those which come from the sky and their madness, the only thing that I can reproach you, it is to have cut trees, but you did not know yet.<br>Then she flees with any leg.  
>Grace somewhat found the smile, it was the first time that Sylwanin evoked that. The atmosphere slackened a little. They are reflected to discuss the memories common to Grâce and Jake, each one evoking of the memories some times caused on the small ones through Jake and especially its personal hygiene. Its small things amused much Eywa, although Jake, finds less him that amusing.<br>It was time to return to more serious things.  
>Eywa explained to Grâce the various stages of the process which will enable him to join the body of their daughters. What is simple little for Eywa proves much more difficult to admit for a scientist.<p>

- If one somebody day said to me that I would die on a remote planet. That a former sailor' S to paralyze would become Na' VI and in addition, chief of a clan. Linked in the girl of the late chief and to finish, to become probably their daughter, I believe that I would have sent it to be made look after. Even an insane writer could not imagine such a history This remark made laugh everyone.  
>Eywa rose, Jake and Grâce understood that it was time for them to separate, it wanted to take it in its arms, but Grâce was concealed pretexting that it was to arrange the class. It understood that this ultimate goodbye was above these forces. He embraced it on the cheek and exit without another form followed by Eywa. They went a long moment, Eywa showing the way to him. It did not want to speak, it thought of all the events that it had just lived. Since its arrival in the world of Eywa, it always felt its presence with the edge of its spirit. But it had perhaps at this time, by decency to leave it with its thoughts. It seemed that she had deserted her spirit.<br>Their ways passed near the hill where Jake saw the village of the spirits of its clan.  
>- Eywa, I would wish to make a last thing before leaving, but only.<br>Eywa accepted and promised to him to remain apart from what he wanted to achieve. It went up towards the hill. It looked at all Omaticayas, this vision disturbed it with deepest of him. Its people gathered with the foot of the hill in silence, can be conscious that their chief had something to say to them.  
>Jake greeted them traditional gesture then inclined itself in front of them and known as of a strong voice I see you Omaticaya people.<br>All were inclined in front of him and an invaded prayer the spirit of Jake, they wished him a length and happy reign. It awaited the end of this prayer, greeted them last once and joined Eywa.  
>you surprise me Jake, is you conscious of what you have just done?<br>It fixed Eywa while smiling - Yes Eywa, I made them knowledge that I would think of have and that they will not disappear Eywa looked at it surprised, Jake had really included/understood how lived this world and especially by what he lived, it could only be inclined in front of its act.  
>Their way arrived at his goal. The place where Jake had arrived in its world. It looked at this black stone or it was lengthened under the glance inquisitor of all the chiefs of the clan who reigned with Omaticayas.<p>

- it will be time to separate us Jake. Knows that our next meeting here, will be done the day when you will leave the world of the alive ones. And it is as here as you will complete part of your voyage, but not before very long years. I know now that your spirit will be at my sides.  
>- and afterwards? Asked Jake you will be at the proper time. But I think that you it already discovered before by yourself, here nothing are never completely finished.<br>It removed one of the bracelets which decorated its front armlever, it represented a tree of the hearts, and passed it to the arm of Jake.  
>I give you this in remembering our meeting, it will follow you throughout your life.<br>Jake thanked it and desired for saying something, but Eywa raised the hand, any word was useless. It lengthened it on the black stone, it closed the eyes of the hand and began a prayer in the oldest language na' VI, Jake was unable to include/understand it.  
>It closed the eyes, rocked by the voice Eywa which moved away in an echo. It opened them again, it was not more in the world of Eywa, but returned well in the tree-house of the clan of Norman. It grew dark, Neytiri only slept beside him, of the remainders of meal indicated to him that its voyage was much longer than had predicted it Frère of Etukan. It rose and moved a little staggering towards outside, automatically it passed its hand on its front armlever. The bracelet was not there, but in the place, on its skin, he saw the reason for the bracelet as tattooed with a red ink coppers, the symbol of the bracelet of Eywa. He heard steps behind him, Neytiri had awaked. It looked at Jake as if it were the first faith which it saw it. Without a word, it intertwined it tenderly. It took it by the hand and both went up in the highest part of the tree. It took in the passing a cover posed in a corner, the cold air of the paddle incipient from this morning of winter made shiver Neytiri. They were rolled in the cover, leant with the bark of the tree, it was connected to Neytiri. He did not want to speak, but divide what he had lived with her. He felt the soft and tepid spirit to explore his memories, she blottit against him.<br>Jake contemplated this world of which it knew now that it formed integral part of this one.  
>Although he saw many times the sun rising on Pandora, it was the first time that he saw it.<p>

As soon as the first pains of the childbirth was felt, Jake run at Neytiri, it awaited it, when it saw it, in a smile says to him.  
>it will name Silwany, and it will have the spirit of Grace.<br>Jake mouse, it had made its choice, and like had asked Eywa. Never he had spoken about that with her, nor even with anybody so that its choice is well it his. He went to find Mo' In order to prevent it choice of Neytiri and to organize the ritual which will make it possible the spirit of Grace to join the body of the new-born child. Ritual that Frère of Etukan had taught with Mo' At some time with the folding screen in forecast.  
>The thanator had had to also feel it him and appeared. The childbirth occurred without encumbers. The thanator was connected tree of the hearts as well as the new-born child and Mo' At began the ritual with all the members of the clan to connect to the root of the tree. This one was very long and ceased only at daybreak, the clan exténuer but was happy to have achieved this extremely rare rite. It did not remain any more that to wait, it is impossible to know if the spirit of grace arrived well in the body of the child before many years.<br>Grace grows like any child na' VI, only his character often made think of that Grace, physically it resembled Neytiri much.  
>When it reaches the 14 years Age, Jake and Neytiri told him the history of Grace and what it had occurred, without forgetting the destiny which awaited it. Thing which it accepted well that it was disturbed during some time after with its revelations.<br>It is around its 16 years that the first manifestations of the spirit of Grace were felt, it shared the memories of Grace and most impressive, its knowledge.  
>Arrived at its 20 years, the spirit of Grace was entirely impregnated in the body of Sylwanin.<br>What often gave place to complicated discussions, it is very hard to be girl and friendly of its parents, but all managed to balance that It shared its life between the clan and the center or it took again its research. Its old knowledge plus that which it had acquired in its youth offered him possibilities without equal. It Maria within the clan with a young hunter, friends of childhood, they had grown together.  
>One night, Neytiri made a strange dream, it heard hisher sister and in its dream a couple of Na' appeared screws, it did not have any evil to recognize them, it had just married the day before.  
>As of the morning, she told her reverse with Jake which immediately went to seek Mo' At and they went to find this couple. Very surprised by the visit of the two most important members of the clan. Mo' At explained the vision of Neytiri and the wish of Eywa to them.<br>Young Na' VI accepted immediately, very honoured that Eywa chooses them for that.  
>The child was born one year afterwards.<p>

20 years were passed on Pandora, one could believe that time does not have a catch on Na' screw. With the liking of the seasons the clan continued his peaceful life far from the disorders of the technological life. To the clan of the blue tree, it is anything else. GDR following its exactions on Pandora was summoned to return accounts. Following many revelations. Justice was seized and the investigations led to others discovered, much of embezzlements and embezzlement put an end to the intrigues top direct. The scandal was so large that justice ordered the dismantling of this company. The leaders of GDR as well as politicians of certain countries, implied in these businesses had to answer serious charges. On ground, a world movement in favor of Na' VI and those remained on the spot was created. Justice, under the pressure of the people also had to re-examine their statute, they are not regarded more as mutineers as Parker had tried to make it believe, but like citizens expatriates voluntarily, therefore free. The unoptonium, the ore which was at the origin of all that lost much of its value. On the one hand, of the dramatic accidents in treatment plants unoptanium caused the death of many workmen. It was supplanted rather quickly by a version synthetic, easy to manufacture, the synthetic version has a property that did not have the natural version, to cut out in fine plate, it has photovoltaic properties and moreover, it very light. Immense solar panels were built using this new material, then sent in geostationary orbit. The electricity manufactured using those is converted into microwaves and is returned on ground using great parabolas to establish in arid zones. The ground had renewed contact with the clan of L `blue tree, and in exchange of their work and some patents of industrial use.  
>Their greater discovery was the symbions, thanks to the assistance brought by large laboratories, they could modified and to transform them into true agents cleansing for the industry and the fight against pollution of all kinds. Another version of its symbiotes* intended for medicine was used to neutralize all the agents polluting in blood, avoiding with land serious diseases. They were distributed to very low costs with all the inhabitants of the ground, thanks to a drastic management of a company to create remotely by the researchers of the clan of the blue tree and lawyers on ground. That allowed them all to control, even if the benefit were reduced. Other industrial patents were shown much more profitable on the financial plan. They succeeded in obtaining their financial independence and providing for the financing with forwardings with supply. The goal of the scientists to remain on Pandora was to be able to make come from other scientists and reinforce their research team, with the assistance of patrons, support of various states and the industrial ones. They were sorted on the shutter and were to answer the extremely precise criteria of the clan. They could send spaceships towards Pandora charged with materials of research and provision. Although they gained their food independence, some land specialities made them cruelly, like the coffee…<br>The son of Jake also grew well, it is 21 years old now, he became a tracker and a highly skilled rider on Équidus. He will link himself in a few days with the girl of Norman which became expert of the clan with Trudy. Norman returned to Omaticayas seven years later. It had ended up accepting the role of chief of the clan of the large rock for later, to leave it with an older hunter. The two clans frequently côtoient themselves at the time of festivals, for hunting or rites common to both clans.  
>Trudy became perhaps the most important third nobody of the clan. It changed much, it approaches the same skin color as all Na' screw, its eyes left their colors chestnut for the yellow gold color. In spite of his 20 last years on Pandora, one would say that for it time stopped.<br>Its thirst for knowledge of the culture, Na' screw made an interlocutress of it privilege between the clan of the blue tree and Omaticayas. She accommodates the newcomers on Pandora and their sign what they must know about the lifestyle of Na' screw as well as the very strict rules which will govern their meetings with the clans. And for rendering comprehensible well the incurred risks. It is at this time that Atzenko made its entry by showing the precision and the frightening effectiveness of the arc of hunting of Na' screw.  
>Norman and Jakesully devoted much time to meet the other clans, creating a kind of federation lends to answer in the event of a muscular return of the company. But the economic situation on ground to draw aside this threat, this kind of federation has more symbol of bond between the clans than a preparation with the war. Neytiri became the shaman of Omaticayas, succeeding Mo' At which ended up preferring the role of grandmother. For several days, Mo' At has been confined to bed, it does not suffer, but it is very tired. This evening, she asked her daughter and Jakesully to come to visit it. They were held in front of it.<br>- My daughter, I have several things to say to you, I am tired, I know that I soon will join my husband and Eywa.  
>It leaves under its cover small limps out of wood. - Neytiri, this is the most invaluable good of our family, in fact the objects will serve you for the ritual ones. I know that you made hold them, but those is transmitted from generation to generation, they are those of first Tsaick of Omaticayas. I wish that you of serfs for my funeral. Another thing that I should have bequeathed you, but this thing today is not any more. It was about a prophecy, it said that men would come on our grounds and would sow misery and death, but among them a man without legs would come to save our ground and our lives.<br>This prophecy was so old that I did not believe in it any more, jusqu `at the day when they destroyed our kelutral. And yet Jack, it was you the man of this prediction. I included/understood it when the tree-house fell, before I did not dare to believe it, when I sliced your bonds, I hoped of all my heart that it is well you.  
>Eywa had not been mistaken, you saved Na' screws and Omaticayas, since you are our chief, with the image of Etukan and Tsu' Tey. As a good chief, you have to perpetuate the habits and the uses of our clan in spite of your origins, you days before so that peace reigns, the clan are happy.<br>Neytiri and you me have given two beautiful small children, you have wanted that your son bears the name of Etukan, which was not the will of Eywa, says it with a small smile. Neytiri was at the edge of the tears and tightened the hand of Jakesully, it had evil also not to be let submerge by its emotions.  
>- go, I must rest now.<br>Mo' At died in the night, the funeral ceremony was directed by Neytiri like wanted it Mo' At, Jake was also very affected by its death, with the wire of time it had a little become also his/her mother whom he had known little. He assisted best than he could Neytiri for the Mo funeral' At.

1


	11. he was a big boss

chapter 10 he was a big boss.

As soon as the first pains of the childbirth was felt, Jake run at Neytiri, it awaited it, when it saw it, in a smile says to him.  
>it will name Silwany, and it will have the spirit of Grace.<br>Ritual that Frère of Etukan had taught with Mo' At some time with the folding screen. The thanator had had to also feel it him and appeared. The childbirth occurred without encumbers. The thanator was connected tree of the hearts as well as the new-born child and Mo' At began the ritual with all the members from the clan to connect to the root of the tree.  
>Once this one to complete it, it did not remain any more that to wait, it is impossible to know if the spirit of grace arrived well in the body of the child.<br>Grace grows like any child Na' VI, only its character often made think of that Grace, physically it resembled Neytiri much.  
>When it reaches the 14 years Age, Jake and Neytiri told him the history of Grace and what it had occurred. Thing which it accepted well that it was disturbed during some time after with its revelations.<br>It is around its 16 years that the first manifestations of the spirit of Grace were felt, it shared the memories of Grace and most impressive, its knowledge.  
>Arrived at its 20 years, the spirit of Grace was entirely impregnated in the body of *****<br>What often gave place to complicated discussions, it is very hard to be girl and friendly of its parents, but all managed to balance all that It shared its life between the clan and the center or it took again its research. Its old knowledge plus that which it had acquired in its youth offered him possibilities without equal. It Maria within the clan with a young hunter, friends of childhood, they had grown together.  
>One night, Neytiri made a strange dream, it heard hisher sister and in its dream a Na couple' VI appeared, it did not have any evil to recognize them, it had just married the day before.  
>As of the morning, she told her reverse with Jake which immediately went to seek Mo' At and they went to find this couple. Very surprised by the visit of the two most important members of the clan. Mo' At explained the vision of Neytiri and the wish of Eywa to them.<br>Young Na' VI accepted immediately, very honoured that Eywa chooses them for that.  
>The child was born one year afterwards.<p>

20 years were passed on Pandora, one could believe that time does not have a catch on Na' VI. With the liking of the seasons the clan continued his peaceful life far from the disorders of the technological life. To the clan of the blue tree, it is anything else. GDR following its exactions on Pandora was summoned to return accounts. Justice had done others discovered, much of embezzlements and embezzlement put an end to their intrigues. It was dismantled, the leaders of GDR as well as politicians of certain countries, implied in these businesses must answer serious charges. On ground, a world movement in favor of Na' VI and those remained on the spot was created, justice also re-examined their statute, they are not regarded as mutineers as Parker had tried to make it believe, but like citizens expatriates voluntarily, therefore free.  
>The unoptonium, the ore which was at the origin of all that lost its value. On the one hand, of the dramatic accidents in treatment plants the death of many workman it caused was supplanted rather quickly by a version synthetic, easy to manufacture, it has a property that did not have the natural version, to cut out in fine plate, it has photovoltaic properties and moreover, it very light. Immense solar panels were built using this new material, then sent into geostationary orbit, the electricity manufactured using those is converted into microwaves and to return on ground using great parabolas to establish in arid zones.<br>The ground had renewed contact with the clan of L `blue tree, and in exchange of their work and some patents of industrial use.  
>Their greater discovery was the symbions, thanks to the assistance brought by large laboratories, they modified the symbions more and to transform them into true agents cleansing for the industry and the fight against pollution of all kinds, they were initially distributed has low costs very has all the inhabitants of the ground. Thanks to a drastic management of a company to create remotely by the researchers of the clan of the blue tree and lawyers on ground. That allowed them all to control, even if the benefit are reduced. They succeeded in obtaining their financial independence and being able with the financing of forwardings of supply. Their goal also was to be able to make come from other scientists with the assistance of patrons and support of various states. They were sorted on the shutter and were to answer the extremely precise criteria of the clan. They could send a spaceship towards Pandora charged with materials of research and provision. Although they gained their food independence, some land specialities made them cruelly, like the coffee…<br>The son of Jake also grew well, it is 21 years old now, it became a tracker and a highly skilled rider on Equidus, it will be linked in a few days with the girl of Norman which became expert of the clan with Trudy. Norman returned to Omaticayas seven years later. It had ended up accepting the role of chief of the clan of the large rock for later, to leave it with an older hunter. The two clans frequently côtoient themselves at the time of festivals, for hunting or rites common to both clans.  
>Trudy became perhaps the most important third nobody of the clan. It changed much, it approaches the same skin color as all Na' VI, its eyes left their colors chestnut for the yellow gold color. In spite of his 20 last years on Pandora, one would say that for it time stopped.<br>Its thirst for knowledge of the culture, Na' VI made an interlocutress of it privilege between the clan of the blue tree and Omaticayas. She accommodates the newcomers on Pandora and their sign what they must know about the lifestyle of Na' VI as well as the very strict rules which will govern their meetings with the clans. And for rendering comprehensible well the incurred risks. It is at this time that Atzenko made its entry by showing the precision of the arc of hunting of Na' VI.  
>Norman and Jakesully devoted much time to meet the other clans, creating a kind of federation lends to answer in the event of a muscular return of the company. But the economic situation on ground to draw aside this threat, this kind of federation has more symbol of bond between the clans than a preparation with the war. Neytiri became the shaman of Omaticayas, succeeding Mo' At which ended up preferring the role of grandmother.<br>For several days, Mo' At has been confined to bed, it does not suffer, but it is very tired. This evening, she asked her daughter and Jakesully to come to visit it. They were held in front of it.  
>- My daughter, I have several things to say to you, I am tired, I know that I soon will join my husband and Eywa.<br>It leaves under its cover small limps out of wood.  
>- Neytiri, this is the most invaluable good of our family, in fact the objects will serve you for the ritual ones, I know that you made hold them, but those is transmitted from generation to generation, they are those of first Tsaick of Omaticayas. I wish that you of serfs for my funeral. Another thing that I should have bequeathed you, but this thing today is not any more, it acted of a prophecy, it said that men would come on our grounds and would sow misery and death, but among them a man without leg would come to save our ground and our lives.<br>This prophecy was so old that I did not believe in it any more, jusqu `at the day when they destroyed our kelutral. And yet Jack, it was you the man of this prediction, I included/understood it when the tree-house fell, before I did not dare to believe it, when I sliced your bonds, I hoped of all my heart that it is well you.  
>Eywa had not been mistaken, you saved Na' VI and Omaticayas, since you are our chief, with the image of Etukan and of Tsu' Tey, a good chief, you have to perpetuate the habits and the uses of our clan in spite of your origins, you days before so that peace reigns, the clan are happy.<br>Neytiri and you me have given two beautiful small children, you have wanted that your son bears the name of Etukan, which was not the will of Eywa, says it with a small smile.  
>Neytiri was at the edge of the tears and tightened the hand of Jakesully, it had evil also not to be let submerge by its emotions.<br>- go, I must rest now.  
>Mo' At died in the night, the funeral ceremony was directed by Neytiri like wanted Mo' At, Jake was also very affected by its death, with the wire of time it had a little become also hisher mother whom he had known little. He assisted best than he could Neytiri for the Mo funeral' At.

To follow


End file.
